All sorts
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Bits and pieces that we either never developed, cut from stories, or simply gave up on. Ideas we lost interest. some similar pieces, parts we have decided to post. If you want to borrow any of them to use then do so with our blessings.
1. Chapter 1 Two Hermione's

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

Two Hermione's

Hermione Jane Granger knocked on the door of the little cottage in Godrics Hollow that her best friend Harry had rented while rebuilding the home he had been born in. In her hand Hermione held the invitation to her engagement party as she and Ron had chosen the 30 August to officially get engaged. She had sent it four times by owl post only to have it returned and as she had not seen Harry for what seemed to have been three extremely long months, she was using the personal delivery of the invite as an excuse to see her raven haired best friend.

Slowly the door to the cottage opened and a rather bushy haired female poked her head shyly from behind the door.

Hermione took a step back in surprise as she looked at her double. The young woman behind the door was an exact image of the woman who had knocked right down to the two small freckles that adorned her chin.

"Harry is not home right now, could you please call later," came the sound of Hermione's voice from the double.

Hermione took a breath and stepped forward "No I think you had best let me in, someone has quite some explaining to do," she said as she pushed her way into the house.

Hermione's double had a slightly frightened look on her face as Hermione walked into the living room. Closing the door the double followed her into the living room, "Would you like a cup of tea? I'm getting quite good at making tea now Harry said."

Hermione looked at the double standing in front of her and offering her refreshments and realised that though she looked and moved and even sounded like her self, she seemed to have a mind like a child. "Would you care to explain who you are and what is happening here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry I don't understand the word 'explain'," the double said still standing.

Hermione gave a little sigh, this was not going to be as easy as she had hoped, but she needed to understand what was going on, why Harry had a double of herself in his house. A double that no one knew about.

"Come take a seat and tell me all about your self," she said as she smiled.

The double took a seat in the armchair facing Hermione "I don't know much, am I in trouble? Harry said don't open the door to any stranger, but you look like me so I don't think you are strange."

"No dear I don't think you are in trouble, so tell me about your self," Hermione said trying to bring some calm into the very odd situation. As the double looked at her as though looking for reassurance she noticed the double never once blinked and for some reason it seemed just a little scary.

"My name is 'Mione'. I was made a few weeks ago. Harry has tried to teach me how he wants me to behave. He says that though I am not the one he loves I make him feel a little less sad. Harry as tried to teach me to read but I have been unable to understand the er… w… words. He wanted to teach me to be like his Mione. I was made a few weeks ago, Harry said he stole me from a shop window in Upper Whinging, that was when he made me a few weeks ago. Harry said I look right but I was made a few weeks ago and I am not right." The double said sounding completely flustered and confused.

Hermione knew she was not going to get a satisfactory answer from her double, and reached forward to pat the double's hand to assure her everything was ok. She was shocked when she realised that the double was cold and made from some form of plastic. She then heard someone apparate to somewhere just out in the garden, she knew the sound well and could tell instantly that it was Harry. "I'll have that tea now please Mione," she said and watched as the double walked off into the kitchen.

At that moment Harry walked into the house looking rather sad and miserable. "Hello Mione, I failed again to find anything to help you become more sentient there seems to be no spells that could help you learn to read or to understand anything but the basic responses I was able to give you.

I've been wondering whether I should change your looks you know, I mean you look so much like Hermione and yet you're not her, no one could take her place. I also realise that making you hasn't taken away any of the pain I have had since that day two years ago when she chose to stay with me but cried for hours and hours because Ron had left her. I should have sent her to him then but I love her so much I couldn't bear to be parted from her, I was being selfish letting her stay. I just wanted her to be near me.

That day of the final battle when she kissed Ron so passionately was so bloody painful. You know that kiss nearly ended the war in Tommy boy's favour, when I died out in the forest and they gave me the chance to come back and save everyone, I didn't want to come back for the longest time. I knew I would have to watch as the love of my life, my soul mate, my everything walked away from me with that red headed coward that let us both down so bad.

What the hell she wants to saddle herself with him for I honestly don't know. I mean all he ever did was treat her like shit, I was sure he hated her the way he always belittled her, made hurtful remarks about her being mental.

Not to mention he was always delighted to mock her beliefs and her need to be the best. Always trying to undermine her confidence, perhaps I should have read that bloody book he used on her. Twelve ways to… crap it should have been called twelve ways into a girls knickers cause Hermione fell for it hook line and sinker, I thought she might have known better and… maybe I should have burned the bloody thing. But it seemed to make her so happy, him showing a little intelligent sort of emotion. Damn, damn, damn. I was so bloody stupid; I should have simply grabbed her and kissed those beautiful lips. " He said as he hung up his coat and removed his shoes.

"Mione I'll just pop up and change these clothes, how about you make us a nice cup of tea?" he said turning and heading up the stairs.

Hermione had sat and listened as Harry had revealed his feelings for her. Feelings she never knew he had. As soon as he had gone up the stairs she very quietly walked out of the house, she needed to think over a few of the things he had said. Maybe getting engaged to Ron Weasley at her age was not such a good idea, after all he was the only boyfriend she had ever had. As far as boyfriends were concerned she was almost as naive as the Hermione that lived with Harry. Maybe being jealous of a shop manikin meant something, maybe having been jealous of Cho, Luna, Ginny and now a manikin meant far more than being annoyed because the boy she had decided was to be her boyfriend was ruining her plans. There being two Hermione's in this world was not something she would allow.


	2. Chapter 2 A cottage in wales

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

A cottage in Wales.

Harry stood and stared in total disbelief as the girl he loved stood wrapped in the arms of the Bulgarian. The kiss they were sharing seemed so passionate his heart felt like a lead balloon. His stomach twisted in side and he felt truly sick in a way he had never felt before. The hurt and pain he felt was plastered to his features for all the world to see. A few tears slipped down his cheek as the realisation that she could not possibly feel about him as he felt about her filled his mind. He watched the two of them kiss, his Hermione and that filthy Durmstrang rubbish Krum. And as he watched he found himself unable to move from the horror of it. The whole thing was paralysing his body, forcing his tearing heart to watch as she pressed herself into Krum.

When Hermione broke the kiss to take a breath she saw Harry standing just a few feet away. The look of sheer pain and hurt on his face made her heart almost stop. As she stood her mouth moving silently while trying to think of something to say she heard Harry's plainly hurt voice.

"Traitor, I loved you…" he said as he was finally able to move again. Turning around he walked from the rose garden back into the castle. He ignored everyone he passed as he made his way up to the Gryffindor dormitory. The disgust he felt seemed to some how magnify the injustice he had felt ever since this stupid tournament had been announced and he had been forced to compete gaining nothing from it except another scar to add to his collection. When all the hurt and pain he had suffered through the four years he had spent in the magical world was combined with the deep hurt he felt from what he thought of as Hermione's betrayal he knew he had had enough. He made the decision he deserved a better life than the one he had.

Lifting the lid of his trunk he began to throw his few possessions into it. It took him only a few minutes to pack everything he owned into that small trunk; it was not much to show for his fourteen and a half years of life but it was all he owned. Slamming the lid shut he fastened the lock, cast a feather light charm on the trunk and took hold of the handle. With just a glance around at the room he had shared with his former best friend and three others for the past four years he draped his invisibility cloak over his trunk and walked from the room with no intention of ever returning.

He had walked out of the castle with no one trying to stop him until he heard her voice behind him. "Harry…?" ignoring her he carried on toward the main gate.

"Harry please stop… talk to me… please," Hermione begged as he walked away from her. She knew in her heart he was leaving her and if she let him go she would lose him forever. What she didn't know was how to take back the kiss she had had with Viktor, or what she could say to Harry to make things right between them.

Harry stopped and placed his trunk on the ground "What do you want Miss Granger, why don't you just piss off back to your bastard Bulgarian boyfriend?"

"Harry I don't know what to say… please… please don't leave me. I need you Harry." she pleaded as she saw the hurt in his eyes. "It was just a kiss Harry, that's all, just a kiss."

"Bloody liar! I watched you, it looked far more than just a kiss the way you were rubbing your self against him like some cheap prostitute. If he's what you want. If being with the opposition is what you want then sod off back to the bloody castle, and help your old death nibbler boyfriend, and leave me alone you lousy tart. Maybe by the end of the holiday you can let him get into your knickers," Harry said trying to bury his hurt in anger. Picking his trunk up again he turned to walk away.

"You are the only one I want getting into my knickers," Hermione shouted at him, his words hurting her and making her angry at him. "I wanted so much for you to ask me to the ball Harry, I wanted it so very much but you didn't even think of asking me."

"Oh you are so wrong there," he said as he dropped his trunk once more. "You were the first one I thought of asking. Even as McGonagall told us about the ball, I thought of you." Harry answered while still digesting the part about her wanting him to get into her knickers.

"Well why didn't you ask me then?" she wanted to know.

"I was afraid ok. I was bloody scared to death about asking you because if you said no then it would mean you didn't feel that way about me." Harry answered almost in a whisper.

"Well I do feel that way about you Harry, I was thinking of you tonight when Krum kissed me. I was imagining it was you kissing me," she said smiling at him now she knew how he felt for sure.

"I still have to leave Hermione. I can't do this anymore. I don't care if I lose my magic because of some magical contract I never agreed too. I can't put up with anymore abuse or beatings. Being treated worse than Dobby was by the Malfoys, or being kept prisoner by Dumbledore. Watching you acting like some disgusting tart, and if you think for one second that I believe you thought Krum was me, then your are just what Ron always says you are, 'mental'. I need to have some sort of life free from all that, so I have to leave," he said as he started to walk away once again.

"Wait here for me Harry, I'll come with you, it was just a kiss, no matter what you believe I told you the truth. I'll be as quick as I can but I can't leave dressed like this. There are a few things I'll need, and if you do lose your magic you will need me with you to look after you. About half an hour that's all Harry, wait for me please." Hermione said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Ok Hermione, I'll wait here for you for a short time." Harry said as he reached up and touched his lips where she had just kissed him, his mind spinning with all sorts of thoughts.

On the following Monday morning after withdrawing the remaining 50 thousand galleons from his vault and having it deposited into a muggle bank by the Goblins Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger disappeared from the face of the earth.

On the same day the young Mr Michael. H. Planter and his wife Sarah moved into the little cottage they had just bought somewhere in a small village in North Wales. They had quite a lot of work to do to make repairs and updates to their house but thanks to an aging potion 'one 5ml spoonful guaranteed to last one year' supplied by Fred and George Weasley of WWW fame. The young couple were both happy at last.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Thoughts

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

Second thoughts

Harry had had second thoughts about the offer Ron and Hermione had made to accompany him on his last visit to the Dursleys; he had decided as he had managed the entire year without either one of them supporting him he didn't really want them with him as he hunted for the horcrux of Voldemort. Finishing his packing by placing the robes he had used that morning at Dumbledore's funeral he locked his trunk and dragged it down to the common room.

Sitting waiting her packing probably done the day before, Hermione looked up at him and smiled as he placed his trunk next to hers. "Hermione could I have a talk to you… er… in private, perhaps we should take a quick walk," he said to her as he looked down at the book she had on her lap.

Hermione wondering what he wanted to talk to her about in private decided quite quickly that the only way she would know is to agree and take a walk with him. Placing her book in her trunk she turned to Harry, "Lead the way," she said her small smile still on her face.

Harry walked out of the common room through the portrait hole and turned toward the room of requirement, because he knew from experience that this corridor was very rarely used and most of the portraits and pictures were of none speaking creatures.

"So Harry what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as she walked along side him.

"Hermione I've changed my mind, I don't want either you or Ron at privet drive," Harry answered quietly.

"Oh where would you like us to meet up, Grimmauld place?" she asked still with what Harry had decided was a fake smile on her face.

"No Hermione, you don't seem to have understood, I don't want you with me, I'll be doing it on my own," he answered a little angrily.

"Why Harry, you can't do this alone, you need me… us to help," she said her smile now gone.

"No I need people I can trust, and who trust me, well I've been thinking about last year and well, you didn't trust me and with the way you treated me, I can't bring myself to believe in your true friendship anymore. I don't want to say anything more about it," Harry said as he turned back toward the common room.

"Harry that's not fair, I… I mean… I… what about Ron have you told him?" Hermione said her eyes beginning to get watery.

"Huh, Ron's the last one I would take with me, why the heck would I want to lumber myself with someone who cant think for them selves, bloody hell he has held me back ever since first year, the blokes to thick to even get a girlfriend without using a book like the one he is using on you, it's a book that should be titled 'twelve ways to get into a witch's knickers'. You know the stupid prat gave me a copy to use on his own sister, as if I would read a book like that." Harry almost yelled at her because her teary eyes were making him feel guilty and he didn't think he should feel that way.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said in her icy hate filled voice.

"Proves I was right," Harry said as he stormed off away from her.

Hermione knew as soon as she had spoken that she was once again in the wrong but it was too late to say anything in the way of an apology, Harry had already disappeared around the next corner. When she walked in to the common room through the portrait hole, Harry was waiting for her. Without a word he shoved a book into her chest making her automatically grab hold of it. He then grabbed his trunk and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked at the still wrapped in its packaging book she was now holding, once again Harry had been right, he had told her the truth, Ron was using a book, he hadn't changed as she had thought. She had gotten so used to being cold and hateful toward Harry during the past year that she had once again proved him right when he said he could not believe in their friendship anymore. Friends don't talk to their friends the way she had spoken to him just a few minutes ago. As she walked down to the entrance hall and the carriages she was joined by Ron. She could not resist asking when he tried to put his arm around her "So what chapter is this in?"

Ron found him self answering before he even thought about what she had asked "Chapter eleven, it says once you are close enough gently place your arm around her shoulders or waist."

Hermione could see the dawning of realisation come on Ron's face as his brain caught up with what his mouth had been saying. "Bloody Potter, he told you didn't he? I knew he would, the shit is still in love with you even after how you've treated him. I should have known the bastard has to have everything his way, Money, Fame, girls all over him, even my own bloody mother and sister."

After his out break about his so called best mate Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist and started to speak "Hermione sweetheart…" it was all he said before Hermione moved away.

"Keep your stinking hands off me Weasley. Everyone including my mum were right, you're nothing but a worthless jealous waste of space, Harry Potter is a thousand times better man than you could ever hope to be. You're jealous of all he has, what he has got has cost him everyone he ever loved, he was raised by bastards who beat him starved him and locked him in a cupboard for ten years of his life, you truly are worthless. You are the one who has everything, or would you sell your mother and father to Voldemort for some gold, maybe you could sell your entire family and home, I'm quite sure it would make you rich. Now get out of my sight, I never want to see you again." Hermione said her voice full of a passion she had never had before.

"I need to find Harry and beg him to forgive me, I wish to god I had never stuck up for you." She said as she moved on to the nearest carriage, looking in she saw it was almost full, "Nev can I join you?" she asked as Neville Longbottom reached to close the door.

Hermione rode with Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Colin Creevy to Hogsmeade station. She was the first one off the carriage and dragging her trunk she walked to the last compartment on the Hogwarts express. As she expected she found Harry sitting alone as usual. "Got room for one more?" she asked but received no answer.

Harry never took his eyes from the window as she struggled to lift her trunk into the luggage rack. Having succeeded after several attempts, she sat down next to Harry. As they rode on the express toward London in complete silence Hermione thought about her five year friendship with Harry.

It was as she thought about all the things they had been through that she realised she would never have had the past five years if Harry had never thought of saving her from a troll. She would not have been alive to choose Ron Weasley over her only true friend. She also realised that for five years Harry had been the centre of her world, in all those five years she had never once thought there would be a time when he wasn't part of her life, even on the odd occasion she had subconsciously thought of being married, Harry was always the one she would be married too.

She asked her self why had she chosen Ron to be her boyfriend, he had always been cruel to her, leaving her in tears almost every day. He wasn't clever, he wasn't all that much to look at, he was tall and gangly, his nose was far too long. He sneered at everything she believed in; he called her mental all the time because she liked to read. The more she thought about it the more she felt like a fool for falling for things from a book, it struck her as ironic that books had always been her substitute for friends and Weasley was using one against her. Harry was, sweet, gentle, caring, giving, willing to risk his very life for her, and according to Ron, he had loved her before she had made her mind up and chose to have Ron as her boyfriend.

Hermione was sobbing before she even realised she was crying, as she thought it all through the sudden thought that she had been in love with Harry almost since the day she first became his friend had just entered her mind, it was quickly followed by the thought that she was still deeply in love with him but it was to late to realise that now. It made her sob even harder. It was not long before she was crying harder than she ever had before.

Slowly she realised she was being held in a loving embrace and Harry was whispering to her that everything would be ok. She moved her hands realising her arms were wrapped around him she pulled her self tighter into his chest. She did not remember choosing to say the words she heard her self saying over and over "I love you so much Harry Please, please forgive me, don't leave me, please don't leave me."

She started to shed more tears when she heard Harry say "I love you too Mione." But the tears she was now crying were now happy tears, she felt her heart swell with love as he repeated the words of love into her ear. "I'll always love you no matter what."


	4. Chapter 4 Dumbledore's downfall

39

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, wish I did, then I would write another sixth and seventh book in the series with a better and more sensible end.

A/Note For adults only, this is not for anyone under 18, so if you are not yet 18 please find another story to read.

Dumblydores downfall 1

Harry Potter stood watching as the adults in the room debated what to do about his name having come out of the Goblet of fire, as far as he was concerned they were all talking about things that he had no knowledge of. The only person he knew who could help him right at this time was no doubt sitting in the great hall waiting to see him to find out what was going on.

"… My Dear Madam Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it, other wise I'm afraid Mr Potter has to compete," Harry heard Dumbledore saying as he slipped silently out of the room. As soon as he was clear of the doorway he ran back to the Gryffindor table as fast as he could heedless of the taunts and name calling from the other students around the hall. He also ignored the quiet whispers of hate that followed him across the length of the hall.

"So Potter got your name in the cup, made yourself a bloody champion, so why didn't you tell me how to do it? I am supposed to be your best friend, but no, Harry bloody Potter wants all the fame and money for himself," Ron Weasley almost yelled with a nasty scowl and jealousy fuelled hate, as Harry reached his two best friends.

"Ron you of all people should know I never put my name down for the stupid tournament," Harry said looking shocked by the words and attitude of his so called best friend.

"Oh piss off Potter, if you're not going to tell me the truth then you can get stuffed," Ron said as he moved away to sit with his brothers and the rest of the Gryffindors further down the table.

"Why doesn't it surprise me to find out what kind of friend you turned out to be?" Harry said as he watched Ron turn his back on him.

Harry then turned to the one remaining person he knew he really could trust even with his life, leaning close to Hermione Grangers ear he whispered "Hermione what do you know about magical contracts, and can they be binding if I never put my name down for one?"

Hermione looked up at Harry in disbelief "Surely they aren't going to make you compete; the others chosen are at least three years ahead of us in magical lessons, Krum is four years ahead, besides there can't be four contestants in a tournament for three people."

"Afraid they hope too make me compete, Moody says it's a magically binding contract and Dumbledore agrees with him, they said I have to compete simply because my name came out of the cup," Harry told her as he crouched down in front of her to be face to face with her.

"Well from what I've read in Hogwarts a History this tournament is far too dangerous. Too many students have died doing it, that's why they discontinued it. As far as contracts go I don't think any contract whether Muggle or Magical can be legally binding without there being some form of signature or something by the participating parties," Hermione said looking really worried about it all.

Harry could tell his best friend was in her serious thinking mode as she rose slowly from her seat took hold of his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, then suddenly having said "Oh," she was pulling him at a run from the great hall and up the grand staircase. Boo's and hissing seemed to follow them for a while but grew quieter and faded away as they moved further from the great hall and the gathered students.

"Harry we need to get your cloak and the marauders map, quickly," she told him as she rushed him up the next flight of stairs.

----

In the ante-room off the great hall the only one who had noticed Potter slip away was his head of house, 'professor Minerva McGonagall', she had a good idea where he had gone and who he would ask for help. She had no intention of pointing out his absence to the others who were still arguing. As soon as things seemed to quieten down a little she stirred things up a little more by throwing in little titbits of information that would keep everyone in the room too busy arguing yet another point to notice that Potter was missing.

Smiling to her self she hoped that her all time favourite pupil the amazingly intelligent Granger girl could find something to help her favourite Quidditch player out of this mess that he found himself in. She was also beginning to wonder why it was that so many unusual things had started to happen at the school since Harry Potter had first arrived. She also began to wonder if it was someone she knew well that was the behind these unprecedented events that had plagued them for the past four years, someone standing just a few feet away was almost killing the boy each year. Albus Dumbledore was going to have to answer a few very serious questions later that evening.

By the time anyone else in the room noticed that Harry Potter was no longer with them, Harry and Hermione had collected the items they needed and were on their way to Hogsmeade through the tunnel that began in the corridor behind the statue of the hump backed witch.

Harry was leading the way, Hermione's hand firmly grasped in his, Hermione was explaining why she had them leave the castle and was voicing a few suspicions about what had happened at Hogwarts since they had first arrived there as eleven year olds.

"Harry we were eleven years old but we got past Dumbledore's supposed security that was meant to stop Voldemort. Do you really think any of the tasks we faced would stop a powerful dark evil wizard if they did not stop us as first years? Then in second year Ginny Weasley brought that diary into the school, it was the darkest magic I ever heard of. Do you think that in a school for magical children there would be nothing to warn of such things? I know from Hogwarts a History that the magical portraits of the castle always notify the head master if they see anything untoward or suspicious in the corridors. So why did they not inform Dumbledore there was a Basilisk on the loose? I truly think all these things were sent to either kill you or maim you, or maybe control you in some way." Hermione was telling him as they ran along the tunnel "I am beginning to think that Voldemort is not the only dark wizard we have to fight, especially as Dumbledore always seems to be absent on the occasions when we have needed him most."

As Harry began to think about what she had told him, he found he had to agree with her on all her points, especially about being controlled. Because that was how he felt each time Dumbledore supposedly 'rescued' him from the Dursleys, yet always made him go back there. He always felt he had no control of his own life, and now she pointed it out he realised how odd it was in the first year for the headmaster to have gone to London on a broom when he would normally have taken a port key. Also he realised it was odd to have an headmaster dictate what he could and could not do, where he could and could not go even when they were not at school. And then there were his so called guards that virtually kept him a prisoner during the holidays. As they reached the end of the tunnel they faced a flight of steps leading up to a trap door in the floor of Honeydukes sweet shop.

"I have to leave you here," Harry said as he leaned over and quickly kissed Hermione on her lips catching her by surprise, "and thank you so much for always helping me, I'll never forget you, and I'll always be in love with you."

With one finger Hermione stroked her lips where Harry had just kissed her, a slightly goofy grin on her face for a few seconds before she realised what he had said.

"Leave me here, Harry what do you mean 'leave me here'?" she asked pulling him back down the two steps he had climbed.

"Well I thought, I mean you love Hogwarts and the lessons. I have no intention of going back to be killed because some dotty old headmaster wants me to be in his stupid tournament for reasons unknown. Also I don't know what will happen if there really is a binding contract to that stupid tournament," Harry said as he smiled at her with a sheepish look.

"Well you can rethink that then Mr Potter, we have been through everything together from that Halloween in first year, and you are not leaving me behind, besides if Snape can read minds like we think he can then he would soon find out from me where you were heading, so to keep you safe I obviously have to go with you. That and you need to explain why you just kissed me," Hermione said defiantly.

"Okay, we'll head for the Gringotts bank first and see someone to talk to there, find out what he has to say about all this magical contract stuff," Harry replied as he pulled Hermione back under his invisibility cloak.

Twenty minutes later having used the floo from the three broomsticks pub to Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione were rushing hand in hand up the steps of Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley London. They were almost at the door when two people stepped out in front of them.

"Wotcha! Harry, now where might you be going?" asked a pink haired young woman he recognised as one of his Little Whinging jailers, or bodyguards as Dumbledore called them.

While the two people, neither of whom Hermione knew were telling Harry he had to go back to school and that they would go there with him to escort him. Hermione slipped up the last two steps and into the bank, with a quick look around she soon found one of the Goblin guards of the famous bank. A few quickly spoken words to the guard about one of their customers being accosted on their door step while trying to enter the bank to see an advisor, almost immediately had a response as the entire Goblin guard contingent rushed out of the huge doors of the bank.

Just a few seconds after Hermione had spoken to the first Goblin guard; Nymphadora Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher were being arrested under Goblin law for the attempted kidnap of Harry Potter. Harry was chuckling to him self when Hermione got back to him.

"So Mr Potter are you going to tell me what you find so funny?" Hermione asked as they were escorted into the bank by one of the Goblins.

"Oh I just thought it funny that two of my Privet drive prison warders were about to get some warders of their own," Harry replied as they approached the nearest Goblin teller.

It was the first time that Hermione got a true idea of what life at his relatives house was really like for Harry, she had seen and heard things in the past that made her think that his family were not very nice people, but to hear Harry refer to his home as a prison made her stop and think.

While Hermione was thinking about his relatives Harry had asked the teller if he could talk to some one about magical contracts, he had then been informed that he had his own family account keeper who would be happy to help in anyway he could.

Hermione suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and found herself being led down a long brightly lit corridor. The warm comfortable tingly feeling of Harry's hand holding hers suddenly grabbed her attention. She had never noticed just how nice it was to hold his hand before, which started her thinking. She realised she could remember each hug, each smile and each compliment he had ever given her since they first met, she especially remembered the kiss he had given her less than an hour ago, and then she thought that what she felt for him was something that was far beyond friendship.

Harry and Hermione's Goblin escort stopped out side a set of double doors and then knocked; a second later they heard a gruff voice call "Enter."

The escort opened the door and stepped to the side to allow the young couple to enter the rather plush office. A stern looking Goblin sat behind a large desk, and looked over his bifocals to see who had interrupted his work at this time of day.

"Mr Harry Potter and his lady," said the Goblin standing behind Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter, come, sit down, what can I do for you today young sir?" the old Goblin said as he pushed his glasses up his nose in almost an exact copy of the way Harry was always pushing his glasses back in place.

"I wanted to ask for some advice about magical contracts, sir," Harry replied sounding nervous as he took a chair next to where Hermione was about to sit.

The old Goblin looked up in surprise and then he seemed to study Hermione rather closely, "I take it this is the young lady in question?"

Harry was confused for a few seconds until he heard Hermione take in a sharp breath, turning to look at her he saw her face turning a really bright red and he realised what the Goblin thought they were here for, a marriage contract with her might be a great idea but that wasn't what they were there for.

"Firstly sir I was entered in to a tournament called the 'Tri Wizard cup' at school, totally without my knowledge or consent, I was then told that I would have to compete as it was a magically binding contract," Harry said quickly to let the Goblin know the real reason they were there.

"First Mr Potter you can call me Raghook, so I take it you do not want to compete in this tournament Which if my memory serves me correctly is a rather deadly and dangerous business. You did not enter your name you say, did you ask someone to enter for you, and more to the point did you personally give some one a piece of parchment with your named specifically signed to it to enter for you?" Raghook asked quietly still looking at Hermione.

Harry was about to answer when he thought he realised why Raghook kept looking at Hermione, "Sorry, I must apologise for my rudeness, this is miss Hermione Granger, and no I did not ask anyone to enter my name. In fact even had I been old enough to enter, which I won't be for another three years, I still would not have put my name in. I have enough people calling me their hero to put up with already. I certainly don't want to give them anymore reasons to look at me like I am some sort of freak god or something."

"Miss you say, hmm, yes well we'll get to that shortly. Now about this supposed magical contract, the simple truth is it does not exist, the easy way to prove this is by magic. Do you have your wand with you?" Raghook replied once more looking at Hermione making her feel nervous.

Harry nodded and carefully took out his wand, making sure he kept it pointing at the floor, the thought that he might somehow mistakenly cause another Goblin war was running through his mind.

"So Mr Potter could you do something simple. Like levitating this piece of parchment," Raghook said as he placed a sheet of parchment in front of Harry.

Harry pointed his wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa," and watched as the parchment rose up into the air, he then said quietly "accio parchment," catching the parchment as it sailed into his hand. Leaning over he placed the parchment back on the desk while wondering why Raghook had wanted to see him doing magic.

"So there is your answer, if that Tri Wizard tournament contract was magically binding then your leaving the school would constitute your having broken the contract, thus losing your magic. And as you still have your magic then it most obviously was not a binding contract. In fact I highly doubt there was ever any such thing associated with the cup in the first place, it would make it far to easy to hopefully rid someone of a rival. Maybe a love rival or simply a house rival." Raghook said as he gave what looked to Harry like a grimace.

"Now on to more important business, could I ask for a tiny sample of your blood Mrs, er Miss?" Raghook asked Hermione.

Hermione gave a startled look at the Goblin "My blood, why would you want a sample of my blood, sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"I just need to check on something, believe me it could be very important to both of you," Raghook said as he passed a small thin dagger to her.

Puzzled by the Goblin Hermione accepted the dagger and with a wince she gave her thumb a tiny jab. Raghook handed her a small piece of parchment and indicated that she should place a drop of blood on it. Having done as she was asked a very confused Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a questioning glance. Harry was just as confused as Hermione was, he could see no connection between Hermione, her blood, and his being entered into a stupid contest.

Raghook took the small piece of parchment and placed it in a small box on his table, just a few seconds later a larger piece of parchment appeared on top of the box. Raghook read what was written on the parchment and gave what Harry realised was actually a Goblin version of a smile and not what might be seen as a grimace.

"Ah just as I thought, you had me worried there for a while. I was beginning to wonder if my mind were playing tricks, but it is now obvious that someone has been withholding information from you two. I say withholding because it would have been in the school register since the day you two became one," Raghook said as he placed the parchment down on his desk.

Harry gave a really confused look at his advisor "Sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about sir," he said then turned to Hermione to see if she could explain to him what was going on.

Hermione looked just as confused as Harry and let him know with just one of the looks they often shared, one of the looks that they used instead of words when talking to each other. Harry was really confused, if Hermione had no idea what was happening then he knew he would have to ask Raghook. He was just about to ask when Hermione spoke up.

"Could you tell us what the blood sample was for, and what was on the piece of parchment you just read please sir?" she asked hoping she was not thought rude.

Raghook smiled at her and handed over the piece of parchment. Hermione read it with ever widening eyes, by the time she handed it to him; Harry thought she looked about ready to faint or something.

Harry read the parchment and he too felt faint.

'_Name Hermione Jane Potter. _

_Date of birth September 19 1979. _

_Married 31__st__ October 1991._

_Soul bond marriage to Harry James Potter._

_Date of Birth July 31__st __1980. _

_Bonding sealed with a kiss and Confirmed at 7:13pm Oct 31__st__ 1991.'_

Harry stared at the piece of parchment for quite a while trying to comprehend exactly what he was reading, apparently Hermione was his wife? How? What is a soul bond marriage? Why did they not know? How would they know? Doing the only thing he could think of he asked Raghook.

A very angry looking Raghook began to pace the floor "You should have been notified by your head of house in case of accidents etcetera, you would need to know for next of kin details or notification, and those sort of things.

For normally underage students it has been the lawful duty of the school if this happens to inform the couple as soon as the register change is complete. It's been the law since the Wizengamot was founded and the book of bonds was placed with the ministry, so that accidental deaths through lack of knowledge could be prevented.

I take it neither of you were informed of this development in your relationship. The stupidity of Albus Dumbledore surprises me more and more, what if one of you had needed treatment at St Mungo's that required next of kin permission. It may well have taken too long to acquire? What if you had attempted to marry another, that stupid man could have accidently killed one of you. Anyway let me be the first one to congratulate you on your marriage Mr and Mrs Potter and your change in status. Now on to other matters, as you are married and thus regarded as fully competent adults by wizard law you are entitled to acquire your full family inheritance."

Raghook halted his pacing and went back to his chair picked up a small bell from his desk and gave it a quick shake, less than a minute after ringing the bell a small young Goblin entered the office carrying several large books, and a small box which he carefully placed on the desk before withdrawing through the door, closing it behind him.

Hermione suddenly realised why the date seemed so significant to her, it was the day Harry had saved her from a troll. It was also the day she first kissed a boy when she gave Harry a quick kiss full on his lips for saving her life. While the two shocked Potter's looked at each other Raghook scanned quickly through the books before opening the small box.

"Mr Potter, your family ring," Raghook said as he held out a gold signet type ring with the Potter family seal on it to Harry.

Harry took the ring and studied it for a few seconds before placing it on his right hand, the ring immediately changed places to be on his third finger on his left hand. Raghook then passed a similar ring to Hermione who found that the ring she had been given did as Harry's ring had done, as soon as her ring settled on her third finger left hand there was a small flash of light, and a discharge of magic left Harry's ring headed toward Hermione's hand and passed into the ring she was now wearing.

"There now you have magical proof of your marriage, along with a port key to your ancestral home," Raghook said as he gave another Goblin smile that actually looked even more like a grimace.

Both Harry and Hermione looked rather shell shocked as they left Raghook's office. They were led by the young Goblin to a small room where they were offered some refreshments while they recovered from the shocks they had received. The Potters found they were Galleon multi-millionaires with several properties through out the world, several of the places were completely muggle others were completely magical and two were a combination of both. Albus Dumbledore had been using some of Harry's money and properties without permission and the two teens had to decide what to do about it. They also had some things to sort out with Harry's relatives, something he was most definitely not looking forward too.

Hermione was furious with Dumbledore because if he had informed them as was his duty under the law. She would have been able to perform magic when ever and where ever she was as long as she obeyed the normal laws laid down for the use of magic. She could have shown her parents what they were paying the huge school fees for each year.

Harry was not sure just what he should be most annoyed about, the fact that he had been illegally placed and kept at his relatives for the past four years, or the fact he also could have been using magic and getting more experience, and leaving the Dursley house with some reminders of his time there. Though he was tending to become extremely angry as he thought of Hermione's life being needlessly placed in danger. His blood began to boil when he thought he might have lost her because her next of kin was not known. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for.

After eventually calming down over a cup of tea Hermione spoke up with a quiet voice, "Harry, you're not annoyed because you are married to me, are you?"

Harry spluttered spraying tea all over his front "Wh… WHAT!!? No I'm not annoyed by that. Actually I think I am about as happy as I could possibly be about it to be honest," he said standing and quickly wiping up the spilt tea with his handkerchief.

"You don't mind being married then?" Hermione asked looking up and smiling.

Harry grinned like a nut case as he stared at Hermione before saying "I'm not crazy Hermione, how on earth could anyone in their right mind not want to be married to the brainiest beauty alive?" suddenly his grin vanished "oh I forgot you fancy Ron, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know about this I promise."

Harry hurriedly sat back in his chair, when he looked up and saw an angry look appear on Hermione's face, he pressed himself backward into his chair as if asking it for its protection as he watched her take her usual extra deep breath as she usually did before she began to yell at Ron. He had never before seen her look at him the way she looked at Ron when she yelled at him for being stupid.

"Harry. James. Potter! What on this good earth could make you think I could fancy that prat, have you never noticed how hateful he is to me? Have you never noticed he appears to enjoy annoying me and making me cry? Fancy him indeed. I think I'd rather take a fancy to Filch than to fancy the red headed emotionless greedy prat!" she hissed at him, her eyes narrowing down to just thin slits "Fancy Weasley ugghhhh."

"S-s-so I was wrong then, s-s-sorry Hermione," Harry said nervously while hoping she was not going to give him the silent glaring treatment usually reserved for his red headed ex-friend.

"Hmm well, ok then, as long as I don't hear you say anything else that silly. Now Harry dear, husband of mine what do we do next? Do we go back to Hogwarts and face Dumbledore or do we go and face my parents and tell them that their fourteen year old daughter is a married woman?" she said a small smile forming on her lips when she saw his reaction to her temper. "And just for the book, I am not mad at you, well not anymore."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief glad she was no longer angry because what he wanted to do was bound to make her blow steam from her ears. Taking a deep breath he sat up straight and tried hard to look grown up.

"I think we should visit the one place in the entire world that Dumbledore will never look for me. I also thought that maybe I could give them some money, you know to get away to somewhere safe. Now I don't want you getting angry again because I can see now that Ron was right, you are downright scary when you get angry," Harry said in the calmest voice he could muster, which meant his voice only wavered a little. "Before we go I think I should tell you about my life with the Dursleys. Prepare you for their attitude."

Thirty minutes later Hermione was storming around the room, sparks of magic flashing from her entire body as she raged about what she would do to Vernon and Petunia Dursley "And as for that fat slob of a cousin, I'll turn the fat oaf into pig food," she yelled as Harry cringed away from the latest crackling discharge of magic.

"Er… Hermione! Hermione! Mrs Potter!" Harry said loudly while backing away a little more "God Hermione, Ron was so wrong, you're not scary, you're downright terrifying when you are really angry."

"WHAT! Sorry Harry what did you say?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"You need to calm down a little love, I mean the whole bank must be shaking by now," Harry said as he held out his hand to her.

"Sorry Harry, it's just… well I never knew it was that bad, you never said," Hermione said as she took his hand in hers and began to calm down almost instantly.

"So any idea how we can get out of Diagon Alley without 'Dumbles' private army locking me up again?" Harry asked as Hermione finally seemed to be back to her usual self.

"Well first thing is as we cant go back to Hogwarts we are going to need some money, mainly pounds and perhaps a few Galleons, then maybe Mr Raghook could help us to get away quietly. Oh and we still need to talk to your in laws," Hermione said giving a little chuckle. Pulling Harry into a tight hug Hermione whispered in his ear "Don't worry husband of mine, I wont let daddy kill you to much." She then burst in to a laugh as she looked at the shock on Harry's face.

Just as they were about to leave the room the door opened and Raghook stepped in accompanied by another Goblin, who looked rather smart in his impeccable suit of clothes.

"Mr and Mrs Potter may I introduce you to Ragnok, head of the Goblin nation and of Gringotts banking world wide, if we might have a minute of your time," Raghook said as he introduced the second Goblin.

Ragnok stepped forward and was slightly surprised when Harry held out his hand to shake hands. "So we meet at last, the boy that that oaf Dumbledore is trying to control, it is an unexpected pleasure to see that you are married." The leader of the Goblins said as he shook the hand offered.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Harry as he watched both Goblins grin.

"Not at all Mr Potter, not at all, I merely wish to ask a few questions about your assailants, the ones who dared to break the treaty laws on the very steps of Gringotts," Ragnok said as he sat down in the nearest chair.

Both Harry and Hermione answered several questions about the two wizarding people that had tried to prevent him entering the bank, and return him to Hogwarts. They were also asked about their lives since the Halloween of 1991, after they had finished explaining things about Harry's life as a virtual prisoner of Dumbledore. Ragnok told Raghook to issue an arrest warrant on theft charges for Albus Dumbledore, to be effective as soon as he set foot on any Goblin territory, Ragnok also drew out the tale of Harry Potter's life for the ten years before Hogwarts, if he had any thoughts on the matter he did not voice them.

Raghook supplied the Potters with a credit card and a check book, he also made them a port key that would take them to platform 9 ¾ Kings Cross Station from where ever they might be. Shaking hands with Harry again Ragnok told them not to hesitate to ask if they needed any assistance from the Goblin nation.

Hermione asked if the Goblin leader could recommend someone to help them finish their education, Ragnok promised someone would come to visit them sometime during the following week, "An amazing man who will teach you more than you will ever need to know," he said as they parted company.

After leaving their Hogwarts wizarding robes at Gringotts and taking the port key to kings Cross the young couple made their way out on to the main road and to the taxi rank outside the railway station. Harry asked the driver to take them to Little Whinging, asking him to drop them off at one of the out of town super stores.

Harry had never been inside one of the huge stores before and he was amazed at just what they could buy. An hour after arriving at the store the two teens, now dressed in new clothes with three full bags of other things each, sat down in the store restaurant and ordered a meal. While eating Hermione made plans for getting into number four Privet Drive without anyone other than the Dursleys knowing. Harry had an idea on how to actually get to the back door of the house without being seen by any of Dumbledore's guard should they be around.

Having bought three new suit cases and placing their newly acquired clothing etcetera into them. Hermione ordered a local taxi to take them to Privet Drive. With their suitcases in the cars boot they asked the driver if he could reverse into the drive up to the garage to save them having to carry the cases, the driver willingly obliged them and dropped them off at the back door of the house.

---

Albus Dumbledore was in a furiously angry mood as he looked around his office at the destruction he had wrought on losing his temper. Most of his monitoring items were damaged beyond the repair of even his magic. He could no longer keep track of Harry Potter or the wards of Privet Drive, along with that problem he could no longer use his monitoring equipment hidden in the Gryffindor common room.

He was regretting allowing the presence of the death eater disguised as Alistair Moody to go unchallenged, because it had inadvertently led to the disappearance of his two prize students. The two students he needed complete control of if he was to regain his flagging popularity in the wizarding world. He needed Harry Potter to fulfil the prophecy and finish off Voldemort for good, dying in the process so that he himself could claim the victory. He needed the other Potter to die helping her husband to complete his task. That done he could rid the world of the last Potter and claim not only the fame of defeating the dark one but their family vaults as well.

But first he needed Potter to compete in this tournament; it had taken him three years to set it up, three years of building up the reputation of the boy who lived. Increasing the boys popularity by placing him in dangerous tasks each year, tasks that he was hopeful the boy was quite capable of completing. Like the stone in his first year, and the chamber of secrets the second year. Although the chamber incident did not work out quite as he had expected, after all who could have expected a sixty three foot long basilisk to be in there. The boy was supposed to simply discover the long lost chamber not actually enter it and slay the supposed beast.

Then last year the fiasco over Black, who would have thought it possible that Pettigrew could still be alive. After all it should have been easy to convince Harry that Black was guilty of having his parents killed. Harry was certain to have caught if not killed Black increasing his fame. The fact that Potter now knew Black was innocent was annoying after all the time Albus had spent insuring that Black was believed guilty and locked out of the way for life, so Albus could have total unhindered control over the young Potter.

He wondered how he was going to cover the large bets he had placed with some rather unscrupulous characters. He had bet on the certainty of Harry Potter winning the tri wizard tournament hoping to replenish his dwindling funds and now he couldn't even find the boy. All his plotting, manipulating and clever plans had led to this contest becoming the vehicle with which Voldemort would renew his body; he had been so sure all was going his way when Barty Crouch junior turned up disguised as Mad eye Moody, that is until the ungrateful brat had walked away from his responsibilities.

Now as he read the bank statement that had just been delivered he had discovered that all his reserve funds had gone. He was left with nothing but his salary from this boring job he had put up with for so long. He could think of no way his funds could have simply vanished, there had to be some reason his vault at Gringotts had been closed. He resolved to go to the bank and sort it all out as soon as he could, but for now he needed to gather together his small force and begin a search for the Potters.

----

Sirius Black was sitting on a beach chair watching the sun go down over the horizon, "You know it's really getting lonely here with only you to talk to," he said in a quiet voice, "I wish I was back in England. I could be with Moony and with a little luck I could get to spend some time with Harry and that girl of his. You know she seemed more intelligent than Lily was, if that's possible. I wonder what they are doing now, come to think about it I can't help wondering why I keep talking to you. I mean you are not exactly a great conversationalist are you?" he said quietly as he listened to the waves lapping on the white sand.

His only companion on the island was Buckbeak the hippogriff who just carried on eating the strangest little animal he had ever caught. Aware that the human was making noises but with no way of knowing what they were or if they meant anything because he was much too busy eating.

Getting up slowly from his chair Sirius made his way to the wooden house he now lived in. It had been great when he was a child to come to this tropical isle with his family and stay here at the beach house for a month each winter, but actually living here alone was not the best idea he had ever come up with. Still in desperate times there was not always a choice to be had, and as he was desperate not to be thrown back into the hell that was the wizarding prison. He shrugged his shoulders and resigned him self to having no real choice other than to suffer all the lazing around in the sun, sea, and sand.

----

Petunia and Vernon Dursley were just sitting down to a late supper, their son Dudley had already gone up to bed, or at least that was what he told them before sneaking out of the house to join his mates in vandalising the neighbourhood.

"What sort of idiot parks in the wrong drive?" Vernon said angrily as a car stopped in their drive outside their back door. Trying to rush the overly large man struggled to his feet "I'll soon send that fool packing."

A knock on the door stopped Vernon just as his hand reached the door handle "Who on earth?" he gasped as he got his breath back from the scare the sudden knock had given him. They did not usually get visitors after ten at night; then again they did not usually get visitors at all, except for those freaks that insisted his hated nephew lived with them.

The second knock stirred Vernon into action; he was going to give someone a piece of his mind. How dare they come visiting while he was enjoying his fish and chip supper. Snatching the door open Vernon was surprised when a young woman with a furious look in her eye forcefully pushed him back into the kitchen with the point of a wand.

"Dursley sit down and keep your mouth closed and you may just survive the night without being changed into the pig you really are," Hermione shouted at the fat purple faced man that was her husbands' uncle.

"Who the hell are you, what do you think you are doing shouting at my Vernon like that," Petunia yelled as she stood to face who ever this girl was that had just threatened her Vernon.

"I'm your worst nightmare 'Aunt' Petunia; I'm Harry's wife, that's who I am. Now sit and shut your mouth or I will do what Lily should have done years ago you evil ugly slut," Hermione said in a voice that was icy cold and eerily scary.

Hermione sounded so threatening that both the Dursleys quickly sat back down at the table and stared wide eyed at her. As they sat Hermione looked back through the doorway, "Have you got enough change love?" she asked Harry who was paying off the taxi driver.

"Yes love, be with you in a second," Harry answered as he picked up the two remaining suitcases and headed for the kitchen door.

Harry entered the kitchen to see his aunt and uncle sitting at the table with their mouths open as they warily watched every move Hermione made. It was obvious she had said some thing to grab their attention while he had been paying their driver and thanking him for his help.

Hermione turned to face the two adults and glared at Petunia, "Yes thank you 'aunt' Petunia, Harry and I would love a fresh cup of tea. How kind of you not to ask," she said with a venomous look at her husbands' aunt.

Petunia remained sitting while spluttering out unintelligible words; Vernon sat turning various colours looking as though he might well explode at any moment. Harry took a look at his shocked relatives and wished he had introduced Hermione to them three years earlier; he may have had a slightly better life if the Dursleys had to worry about the fiery witch who was giving off crackling sparks of magic in her anger.

"Hermione darling, please calm down you might blow the house up if you don't," Harry said chuckling as he walked over to the sink and filled the kettle with water. Once he had switched on the kettle Harry took a seat at the table and stared at his uncle for a minute.

"Aunt Petunia, allow me to introduce you to the angry young witch here, this is my dear beautiful lady wife Hermione," Harry said as he smiled at his aunt. "You may wonder why she is angry; well there is a good reason for that. She only found out today about the way you have treated me for the past thirteen years, and I being the kind hearted individual that I am have asked her very nicely not to kill you or turn you into the swine that you are, a request that she did not take a liking too. Hermione my love be nice and say hello to my dear aunt Petunia," Harry said trying not to chuckle out loud.

"Harry dearest if I wished to meet any disgusting creatures like them, I would simply turn over a few slimy rocks until something crawled out from under one," Hermione said quite seriously.

Vernon finally found his missing vocal chords and began to yell "NOW YOU SEE HERE…" he managed to yell before Hermione flicked her wand at him and placed a silencing charm on him.

"Ah, dear stupid, brainless uncle Vernon. Which part of what is happening don't you understand? Was it my saying that my wife is angry, or was it that you missed seeing things exploding from the escape of her magic? Now if you could just once in your pathetic life keep your stupid mouth shut. Find that single lonely cell you laughingly call a brain floating around inside your head, and wake it up. You might just live long enough to hear some good news," Harry said as he began to get angry him self.

"So boy what are you doing here, you should be at that freaky school?" Petunia asked finally getting brave enough to speak.

The cup in front of Petunia shattered for no apparent reason before Hermione spoke rather quietly in a deadly tone "My husband has a name bitch, use it or else. Oh and just out of curiosity why would you be so stupid with a witch for a sister. You must know what can be done by a wizard. To be so pathetically unbelievably stupid to make your nephew grow up hating you so much that even before he is qualified he has a hard time not taking his revenge for your treatment of him. Did you think that once he was grown up he would simply forget your evil and walk away without paying you back, you totally thick cow."

Petunia stared at Hermione for several seconds and slowly began to realise that the young girl standing giving off sparks was deadly serious, this was not one of the normal freaks who came and put up with all the insults she and Vernon gave out, and she knew that unlike Harry the girl with him was truly dangerous. Petunia also suddenly realised what Harry had said, the young woman was his wife and she knew how they had treated him for years. She then thought about how Harry might want revenge for all they had done to him. She suddenly felt the urgent need to run to the toilet. Standing up Petunia said as she rushed from the kitchen and into the hallway "If you will excuse me for a moment Harry, I need to, to er powder my nose."

Harry was getting worried he had never expected Hermione of all people to lose her temper the way she was, he was sure if his aunt or uncle were to make a slightly wrong move they would have to send for the accidental magic reversal squad to put back together any remaining pieces of the Dursleys they could find.

As Petunia returned to the kitchen and sat at the table, Harry had a brainwave. Getting up he took the few steps to stand in front of Hermione, he looked deep into her eyes willing her to calm down. He then leaned forward and kissed her properly for the very first time. It took just micro seconds for Hermione to respond to her first really romantic kiss, neither of the young ones had any experience at all but the kiss was soon deepened into something rather passionate.

Harry pulled back from Hermione with a huge smile on his face. Taking her hand he led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Hermione was in a daze, she had never been sure of what to expect for her first kiss but she was sure it could never have been any better than the kiss Harry had just given her.

As they all sat quietly around the table Harry heard his aunt whisper to her self "I wish Vernon would calm me down like that."

Still with a goofy grin on his face and his eyes still looking a little glassy, Harry cleared his throat before speaking, "Aunt Petunia we need to have a proper talk, one without all the yelling, screaming and name calling, so what about pouring us all a nice cup of tea and then we can try again," he said as he looked from his aunt to his uncle and back.

Vernon had realised all his blustering was going to be wasted on the girl with the freak so he nodded his head in resignation. Petunia quietly stood up and proceeded to do them all a drink.

Five minutes had passed in silence as they sipped at their tea when Harry spoke again "Uncle Vernon I need to ask you a question and I want no more shouting, to be honest with you your shouting at me no longer bothers me so save your voice we have a lot to discuss ok,"

Vernon nodded once again as he placed his cup slowly on the table, "Okay no shouting, can I ask how long you are here for?"

"That all depends on the outcome of our little talk, so first question, were you forced to take me in, I mean were there any threats made? And I want the truth, Hermione will know if you are lying," Harry said quietly.

"Yes that Bumbleclaw or what ever his name is said he would wreck our lives, said he could conjure evidence of me embezzling money from work amongst other things. He said I would end up in prison, he even laughed said he had just sent one innocent man to a life in hell in a wizard prison. It was all in the letter he left." Vernon answered in a whisper.

"And you believed him, why?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well you have to believe a man who would leave a baby on a door step in the cold weather at the beginning of November. I mean you were toddling then; you could have gone toddling off and got your self killed. It was just pure luck that you stayed asleep all night," Petunia answered for her husband.

"You know I never really wanted to believe that part," Harry said turning to Hermione.

"Your mother knew that I was terrified of magic since she nearly killed me with some of that accidental stuff she did. We were playing upstairs in our room, she was angry at me for something and as she yelled at me one of the doors opened and knocked me down the stairs," Petunia said crying a little "She should have found someone else to look after you, someone who wasn't scared like I was, it wasn't right that I had to fear for my sons life all the time."

Harry took a deep intake of air "You were not supposed to have me, I should have been with my godfather but he was falsely accused and put into prison."

"He was the one Bumblingflaws framed wasn't he?" Vernon asked.

Harry just nodded before he turned to Hermione "Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked as she retrieved some parchment from one of the cases. Hermione nodded then passed the parchment to Harry.

"Uncle Vernon this is my dads will, in it he left you his shares in Grunnings, apparently he was the major share holder. So now I'm officially handing those shares to you, that now gives you controlling interest in the company. Dad said in his will that you never really got on together but that it was not solely your fault; he was as much to blame.

Anyway now that that is out of the way. I have an offer to make to you, would you be willing to sell me your house for a million pounds. I can order the transfer of funds first thing in the morning. All I ask in return is that you take a rather long vacation, maybe a sea cruise or visit the United States and tour the entire country. It's the safest way I know to get you away from all the danger you are in by being my family," Harry said seriously to his uncle.

"You want us to go away, when do you want us to go?" Vernon asked sounding amazed.

"Well though I hate you with a passion for all your treatment of my husband, we can think of no other way to keep his only living family alive. Voldemort's followers will be able to find you quite easily when Harry and I move into Potter manor sometime after tomorrow. Dumbledore will also no doubt come looking and he would probably see to it that you are, let's say 'neutralised'. So tomorrow would be best, you see Dumbledore is after Harry again and if you stay here he will… well we don't know just how far he will go to control Harry. He did after all ignore the Potter will, and he framed Harry's godfather, plus not counting this year he seems to have tried at least twice to get Harry killed." Hermione said now that she had calmed down.

"We will be staying here for a short while so we can take care of your things. I can have them placed in storage ready for when you get back. Maybe if you stayed at aunt Marge's until you have things organised," Harry said as he looked between his two relatives.

It did not take long for the greed of Vernon Dursley to override all his concerns about going away and leaving the house with his hated nephew. With out consulting Petunia he walked over picked up the phone and told his sister that they were coming to visit her in the morning.

A hour and a half later Hermione lay down on the clean sheets in what had been Dudley's bed and watched a very nervous Harry strip down to his boxers before he joined her in the bed. "I hope your cousin is not too comfortable in your old bed," she said before giving Harry a kiss good night, with in minutes the young Potters were both asleep in each others arms.

Harry and Hermione spent a rather uncomfortable night attempting to sleep in Dudley's bed; they were both awakened several times when they rolled together into the rather uncomfortable dip in the mattress that normally accommodated the huge heavy bulk of Dudley. They both woke slightly before five and not wanting to be unfriendly they made sure that the Dursleys knew they were awake. At six thirty Harry sent a parchment to Gringotts with Hedwig asking for the transfer of one million pounds to Vernon's bank account, at the bottom of the parchment were the deposit details for the Muggles bank. At precisely nine am, Vernon phoned his bank to check if he had received any deposits. He was speechless for a while after joining them all in the kitchen; eventually he got his shock under control and told Petunia that there had actually been a million pound deposit made in his account.

At nine thirty the Dursley's packed their cases into the boot of their car and without a word of goodbye they drove away, leaving Harry and Hermione at their old home alone, with just a letter containing a bill of sale confirming that the house now belonged to Harry.

As the Dursleys drove away from Privet Drive for the last time, Hermione was talking on the phone to her mother. After giving her mother a very brief idea why they were not in school. Hermione told her mother it was extremely urgent that both she and dad got into the car and drove to little Whinging as soon as possible. Hermione went on to tell her mother that they had several serious life or death matters to discuss.

Knowing that her daughter was a rather mature young lady for a nearly fifteen year old, and she had never been one to give them reason to worry needlessly. Helen Granger knew without a doubt that when Hermione said they should drive all the way to little Whinging she meant it, and she meant for them to leave immediately and not wait till the end of the day.

The Grangers arrived at number four just after midday; after they had parked the car in the drive they were warmly welcomed by their daughter who looked truly relieved to see them.

Harry discovered that they had quite a bit more to tell the two Granger parents than he had expected. Although Hermione had told her parents about him being her best friend, she had told them nothing about the adventures she had shared with him while at Hogwarts. Because she had been worried about them removing her from the world of magic in the hope of keeping her safe, she had kept quiet about the dangers of the magical world because that world was part of who she was. By the time Hermione got to the part where they had to tell her parents that she was married. Her father Richard thought that nothing else could surprise him.

He soon found out just how wrong he was when Hermione simply blurted it out that they were man and wife and as she did so a marriage certificate simply appeared from the air and dropped onto the table.

Two really red faces and a long drawn out explanation later Richard sat nursing a cup of tea while repeating "I'm too young for this."

Hermione's mum was a little more in control and asked Harry quite a few questions about his life, and about his ambitions. He received a rather scathing look when he said he had no idea about what kind of career he would like to pursue, and then went on to say he might not bother to work at all. Hermione had to quickly explain to her mum that they were extremely rich and that even their great grandkids would never need to work either, even if the family never made another penny.

Harry and Hermione had spent a week living with the Grangers at number four privet drive after his relatives left for an extended holiday. Harry and Hermione thought it was the safest place for them all, because with Dumbledore searching for both Harry and Hermione the first place he would look would be the Grangers house.

When at nine – o - clock on the Sunday morning there was a knock on the front door, Harry stood in the hallway behind Hermione with his wand ready as she answered and opened the door to a slightly unusual visitor for the area they were in.

Standing at the door step was a small muggle dressed rather old looking man, who looked to be in his nineties. He was dressed in muggle work clothes with a flat cap on his head. Harry thought he looked like one of the typical farmers from around the area except for his age. Both Harry and Hermione felt at ease when the man introduced him self as a friend of Ragnok.

Slowly the old man put his hand into his pocket and then just as slowly he retrieved a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. Having opened the parchment to read it she was surprised to read.

'_Only with the password of the marauders will he set foot over this threshold, Ragnok_.'

Hermione passed the parchment to Harry who having read it slipped into the living room and placed his wand tip on the parchment and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." While wondering how the Goblin knew the password of the famous marauders. It only took a second for him to see that there was nothing else written on the parchment, stepping back in to the hallway Harry gave a shake of his head to Hermione.

Having reread the note Hermione smiled at the old man who was waiting patiently for them to decide what to do. "Password please?" she said quietly to their visitor.

The old man smiled at her before saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," then he chuckled a little at the two teens and their attempt at security.

Five minutes later after Harry had introduced the man to the Grangers they all sat around the kitchen table while Harry served them all lunch. The conversation they all had was basically a history of both Harry and Hermione's lives up to that point in time.

After they had all finished eating and Hermione had taken care of the dishes, the old man suggested they all place their hands on the table. Then he asked Harry to activate his portkey to Potter Manor. In a swirl of coloured lights and odd feelings of spinning they all appeared in the entrance hall of a rather grand house.

Both Harry and Hermione were surprised to find that the table and chairs they had been using had travelled with them. The Grangers were just totally shocked at what had happened.

The sound of little feet pattering on the marble floor made the new arrivals look around. In the door way stood a smartly dressed house elf. "Welcome home Lord and Lady Potter, I am Susie your head house keeper," the elf said as she gave a small curtsy to them.

"Ah Susie be a dear and show every one into the living room please," the older man said leaving no doubt he knew the elf.

When they arrived in the living room they walked in to hear an excited conversation going on between several people, four of the five visitors were truly surprised, the walls of the room held at least a dozen portraits all of them chatting away quite happily.

Smiling at the shock on the faces of the new young owners of the manor the old man loudly cleared his throat bringing the conversation to a halt.

"Harry?" asked a musical voice from a portrait of a beautiful red haired woman.

Harry was staring at the portraits of his mother and father which hung in the centre of the wall above a huge fireplace. The portrait was at least eight foot by eight foot, James and Lily were standing as close to the surface of the paint as they could get, in the back ground there was a beautiful landscape on the right hand side of which stood a rather quaint country cottage.

Hermione turned from the portrait to look at her husband when he did not reply, what she saw brought a lump to her throat. Harry was staring at the portrait with tears falling slowly down his cheeks; his mouth was moving as silent words were formed. He had temporarily lost his voice due to the shock.

Without a word Hermione placed her arm around his waist and kissed his tear stained cheek, she then moved him forward so that they were standing directly in front of the painting. She then kissed him again and whispered "Sweetheart I think you should say hello to your mum and dad, don't you?"

Harry shook himself out of the daze he was in "M-mum, d-d-dad," he stammered, reaching out to place his hand on to the painting.

"Hello Harry darling, we are sorry we left you," Lily said as tears ran down her cheeks, matching the tears of the other two women in the room.

"Hello son, it's been a long time," James said his voice cracking a little.

Harry had wished to talk to his parents from a very young age; he had so many things he wanted to know. So much to tell them, and yet he stood there lost for words. All his thought out conversations with them forgotten in the wonderful moment of finally meeting them. The fact that they were just portraits did not matter to him at all, they were the two people who had brought him into the world, and loved him enough to die while trying to protect him.

Hermione gave him a nudge and cleared her throat rather daintily, bringing him down to earth again. Harry looked around at the people that had arrived with him and smiled, he then mouthed "Sorry," before he turned back to the portraits. Taking Hermione's hand they stepped back a little so they did not have to keep their heads tilted back to look up. He coughed a little, "Mum, Dad, this is my beautiful wife Hermione."

Hermione did a little bob, as she looked at the two teary eyed Potters. "So my little boy is married, it's a pleasure to meet you Hermione," James said smiling at his daughter in law.

Lily looked at Hermione smiled and then she looked at the old man with a pleading look. Hermione followed Lily's gaze and wondered what was happening.

The old man spoke as though he knew what Hermione was thinking, "There are three paintings in this room that actually contain the living souls of the portraits. The people from those three paintings can actually interact with members of the family, though the time is limited to seven days each month. We then have to sleep for a while to rebuild our magical cores."

The old man then looked up above the painting of Harry's parents to a blank canvas that bore the name plate 'Merlin' on the bottom of the frame. As they all stood watching he faded from view, reappearing in the blank frame dressed in the more traditional wizarding robes. Moments later James and Lily vanished from their picture and re-appeared standing in front of Harry and Hermione.

To say that the two younger Potters were surprised would be a vast understatement. Harry was almost paralysed with shock when his mother pulled him into a tight hug, his arms automatically wrapped around her and he buried his face in her dark red hair.

James gave Hermione an equal shock as he stepped forward and hugged her, then kissed her cheek, "Welcome to the family Hermione," he said sounding a lot like Harry.

Helen and Richard Granger stood speechless as they witnessed the amazing things that could be done with magic. Helen nearly fainted when she saw two people leave a portrait and join them in the flesh. She was still speechless when Hermione recovered enough to introduce James to her family.

Harry and Lily clung to each other for several minutes and seemed to be communicating with each other in a way that only a mother and son could. When they finally parted and swopped over, Lily welcoming Hermione to the family and James giving his son a hug. Harry found his voice although he was still rather short of words.

"How? How? How?" he asked as his father stood back to get a better look at him.

"A gift we were given for freely giving our lives to save a life," James answered "Though it has been rather hard, we don't have the power to leave the house, for that we would need the amount of power that grandfather Merlin has, that is why he was the one who came to fetch you."

"Does that mean you are trapped in this house forever?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No we could move on to the next life if we wished, so we are not trapped. We have willingly waited for you to arrive." James informed him.

At that moment a gruff voice broke up the tearful reunion "Harry! Dids't thou purloin my goodly sword Erith," the voice asked.

Harry looked around to see where the voice was coming from as did Hermione and her parents; it did not take long for them to find the portrait of Godric Gryffindor grinning at them.

"Godric?" Harry questioned and with an acknowledging nod from the portrait Harry admitted he had used the sword, and that it was now in the headmasters' office at Hogwarts.

"Thou shoulds't regale us with the exploit that dids't so require Erith," Godric said in his odd form of English.

"Yes Harry that would be interesting," chorused both James and Richard, they then looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Seems we think the same way," they both chorused yet again, causing the other occupants of the room to laugh as well.

"It seems you two have a lot in common," Helen said as she took Richards hand.

"Can we all find some where to sit?" Hermione said feigning collapsing from fatigue.

"Well I could absolutely kill for a nice cup of tea," James said looking hopefully at Hermione.

"Mmmm, me too, please Hermione," Lily said grinning "It's been such a long time since we had a real cup of tea."

Helen, Richard and Harry echoed the words of the elder Potters and looked at their daughter expectantly.

"Why is everyone looking at me when they say that? are you all expecting me to make you all one?" Hermione asked as she looked at all the expectant looks she was getting from everyone.

"You are the lady of the house Hermione, we are simply guests, it is not our place to demand or to help our selves," Lily said smiling at the stunned look on Hermione's face.

"But, Mrs Potter this is your house!" Hermione exclaimed not fully understanding what Lily had said.

"Hermione Potter, you became mistress of all the Potter houses when you married Harry. You are the one who wears the Potter wedding ring on your finger. Like it or not you are Lady Potter. Oh and I would rather you called me mum, or lily please," Lily said smiling and remembering her own surprise when she found out she was the mistress of this huge house.

Hermione looked a little sheepishly at Lily "Er- sorry mum, er could you show us where the kitchen is?" she asked as her face turned a little pink.

Lily placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder and led the way to the kitchen, telling Hermione all about how she had been muggle born and was constantly surprised by all the things she was expected to know as the lady of an ancient noble family. Hermione as was usual decided she needed to visit a library and research all she would need to know as the wife of a lord.

When they arrived in the kitchen they were met by two house elves, who Lily introduced as Petra and Anna. Lily then explained that all the Potter elves were free elves and had been for generations. They were also given proper names. She ended by telling Hermione that as the mistress of the Potter houses it was her duty to contact Gringotts and renew all the elf contracts.

"It wouldn't do to have the elves go on strike in the middle of lunch, because they were no longer Potters, now would it?" Lily ended with a laugh.

As they all sat around the kitchen table enjoying tea and biscuits served by the elves Harry looked at them all with love and admiration. He was really pleased how everyone had accepted things without a second thought, the two Granger parents were talking to his own dead yet alive parents as though this were an every day occurrence. Hermione had simply accepted that they were married and that she was the mistress of the Potter family with out question. The hidden love he had had for her since the second year at Hogwarts, had grown so much he had finally asked her to be his girl friend, he was amazed what that simple question had led them too.

The talking went on late into the night, each of them learning things they had not known before. Harry had no idea that Hermione had loved him since he saved her from the troll, it had started as a crush on her hero but it developed into so much more as she got to know the boy behind the hero. Helen and Richard were learning all about the world that their only child had become a part of. Hermione learned so much from Lily about the Evans family she also learned quite an amount about a mothers love for her child, and how Harry had fallen in love with her while holding her hand as she lay in the hospital.

Lily and James learned that Harry had kept up the family tradition of falling in love with the smartest witch of their age. They also learned about the Grangers and how good they were.

The evening was finished off in the living room where Harry and Hermione related all that had happened to them since first arriving at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione said goodnight to both sets of parents at one o clock in the morning. They were shown to their bedroom by Susie. To tired to say anything about being in the same room and the same bed together the two teens still fully clothed and lying on top of the bed covers fell asleep, both happier than they had ever been before. Before falling to sleep Harry decided he was at last happy with his life, and in the morning he would send Hedwig to Sirius and invite him to stay with them here at the manor. Turning over he kissed Hermione good night then turned back on his side, Hermione whispered goodnight to him as she spooned up tight to his warm back.

Lily and James said goodnight to the Grangers and returned to their portrait so that they could replenish their power. The Grangers were shown to a guest room, after a short chat about what had happened and the changes in their lives they both fell asleep cuddled together in the comfortable bed. Helen's last thoughts before sleep over came her were about her almost fifteen year old daughter sleeping with a hormonal teenage boy, she prayed they had sense not to do anything yet. Had she been able to see them she would not have worried, Hermione was spooned up to Harry's back and both teens had warm smiles on their faces as they slept. Too tired to change into pyjamas and climb into the bed.

Albus Dumbledore had been in a really bad mood all week; he had twice destroyed his office with his fits of rage. The night that the contestants were drawn from the goblet of fire, only to have Harry Potter disappear. The boy along with his wife had simply vanished from the school while they were still arguing over him being selected. Dumbledore had not been able to find any trace of the Potters no matter what tracing method he used.

Then the day news of the arrests of his order members for trying to kidnap 'Lord' Potter on the steps of Gringotts was a day he would not forget in a hurry. Three of his oldest friends at the school had handed in their resignations; he had until the end of the month to try to find replacements for them. Minerva had been the first, handing him her letter of resignation as she yelled at him for attempting to force Mr Potter into the dangerous tournament by lying about there being a magical contract. Flitwick and Sprout had both handed in their letters at the same time citing the report about the attempted kidnapping of one of their favourite students.

To top off his week he had just been informed that when Potters name came out of the goblet. Ronald Weasley had had one of his jealousy fuelled temper tantrums, and had told Potter to piss off. It was a foregone conclusion that Potter would no longer be contacting the Weasley family. Dumbledore had hoped he could persuade the Weasley girl to get her self in to Potters bed and with luck she would get her self pregnant and split up Potter and his wife eventually becoming Mrs Potter until Potter did what he was supposed to do and die killing Voldemort. With his control of the Weasleys he knew he could convince her to hand over at least half of the Potter estate to him. All those plans now seemed to be shattered beyond repair.

Pacing his office Albus Dumbledore was interrupted from his train of thought by a tapping at his window, looking up he saw what was obviously a Gringotts owl. Opening the window he allowed the owl to land on his desk, he then removed the officially sealed letter and began to read. Dumbledore was a much happier man when he had finished reading the letter. It was a letter agreeing to an appointment that very day. The Goblins were happy to discuss any problem he had with his vaults at the bank.

Dumbledore arrived at Gringotts at noon and strode in to the bank with the air of someone important. He was quite surprised when he reached the Goblin teller, as the teller asked for his wand to check his identity. Shrugging his shoulders too happy to be there to sort out his problems to be really bothered about being treated like a new customer he handed his wand over to the Goblin who took it and then pressed a button on his desk.

Moments after pressing the button on his desk the Goblin smiled "I can verify that you are indeed Albus Dumbledore. I being the chief security officer of Gringotts and high officer in the Goblin council do herby place you under arrest for theft from Lord Potter's family vault.

Open mouthed Dumbledore looked to see himself surrounded by well armed vicious looking Goblins. Turning quickly Dumbledore suddenly found a rather sharp sword at his throat. "The prisoner will accompany us to the cells, he can either walk or be carried we care not, a thief is a thief!" the Goblin at the other end of the sword said with an unnerving enjoyment of what he was about to do. Dumbledore took the wise choice and decided to walk; he could refute the charges later. He was after all the chief warlock, head of the Wizengamot; he was not at all worried. Had he listened to the boring history of the Goblin wars as told by professor Binns, he might not have felt so confident.

With power restricting hand cuffs and leg manacles fitted Dumbledore was thrown into a Goblin prison cell. When he asked when his trial was set for Albus Dumbledore was shocked to find that, when Goblin law officers found you guilty enough to arrest, and Dumbledore knew he was guilty. He had been siphoning off what he thought were small amounts of gold for the past thirteen years. There was no trial, Goblin justice was swift, if not beheaded and instead placed under actual arrest meant prison for an undetermined time. Usually it meant life in a Goblin cell doing hard labour grinding up rocks so the gold could be extracted.

The following week the Wizarding world was in turmoil Dumbledore had been reported missing, and no one could find any trace of him or where he could have gone. The officials of the tri-wizard tournament did not know what to do, along with the school governors who needed to appoint a temporary head. But had no one to appoint, as the deputy head along with the two most senior professors were working out their resignation time. They could not appoint Severus Snape as head as they were sure that would lead to a mass departure of students removed by their parents who knew Snape either personally or by his reputation as the worst teacher to ever grace the halls of the ancient castle. So the students were sent home and the school was temporarily closed until after the tournament.

Minister Fudge, minister of magic made the first intelligent decision he had ever made since being appointed. He ordered a full investigation into Albus Dumbledore's dealings, hoping he could find out why the old fool had left and where he might have gone. It did not take long for the department of magical law enforcement officers to uncover a series of serious crimes committed by the missing headmaster. From the framing of Sirius Black to the illegal use of the Obliviate charm on a large number of people. Among his crimes listed for him to be charged with if and when he returned was the kidnapping and imprisonment along with the torture of Harry James Potter Lord of the realm. Stripped of his titles and privileges in the wizarding world, all Albus Dumbledore had to look forward to if he ever got out from the Goblin prison, was a quick journey to the wizard prison Azkaban.

----

It was Wednesday morning of the first week that the Potters and Grangers had been at Potter manor. Over breakfast Harry kept looking at Hermione with a slightly puzzled expression on his face; eventually Hermione had to ask him if she had grown an extra nose or something. Chuckling Harry shook his head before his face turned serious.

Taking hold of Hermione's hand Harry led her from the kitchen up to their bed room, once in the room he gave her one more puzzled look before speaking. "Hermione love would you remove your clothes."

The look of shock on his wife's face made him rethink his request. "Er you can keep your knickers and bra on if you wish," he said his face turning a bright red colour.

Hermione did not understand what was happening, they had not yet gone as far as actually undressing in the same room, they were still at the snogging stage of their relationship so to be asked straight out to remove her clothes made her blush crimson red to the tips of her ears, but she trusted Harry implicitly so she hesitatingly removed her clothes, all of them.

Harry stared at the absolutely beautiful sight in front of him, although they had been sleeping together for the past few days he had never seen Hermione naked as they both changed for bed in the bathroom, neither of them were yet prepared for sex, or at least didn't think they were, although Harry was rapidly changing his mind.

"Good god Hermione you are so beautiful!" he whispered as he admired the sight in front of him.

"Is that all you wanted to do love, just see me naked?" Hermione asked nervously as she eyed the huge bulge that had appeared in Harry's trousers. "or was there something else you wanted to do?"

Harry gave her a huge grin "Oh there is definitely something I would like to do, but for now just come over here and take a look at your self in this mirror."

Hermione did as he asked and walked in front of the full length mirror at the side of Harry's walk in clothes closet. She was quite surprised at what she saw. Her reflection was one of a fully developed woman; she looked about eighteen years old and not a nearly fifteen year old. She then looked at Harry and realised that he too seemed to have grown and aged without her thinking about it; as she looked at him she indicated that he should remove his clothes.

Like Hermione Harry was rather shy about her seeing him totally naked but he took a deep breath and began to strip, when he was totally unclothed Hermione stared at the huge member that was standing to attention for her. The thought that she, the know it all bookworm could get such a reaction from a man had never entered her head before. As she studied her husband she noticed the changes that had taken place in his body, his torso was well filled out, his shoulders were broader, and his muscles were well developed, especially his stomach muscles which reminded her of some advertisement she had once seen about improving your six pack. She had not fully comprehended just what a six pack was until she compared Harry's stomach to the one in her memory of the advert.

"Harry is that thing normal, I mean it looks about twice the size I was told to expect, do you think it will fit?" she asked rather clinically sounding.

Harry gave her an odd look "I'm not sure what you mean love," he said nervously.

Hermione then realised that Harry had never had 'the talk', Vernon would never have willingly done something like that with Harry.

"Harry what do you know about sex?" she asked still sounding rather clinical.

"Just what the guys talked about in the dorm, and I don't think they were to well informed," he answered knowing his wife was now in her teacher mode.

"When we make love that huge thing is supposed to fit inside me, I don't think I'm going to be big enough," she said staring at the piece of flesh she was referring to.

"Well you will have to show me what to do and we can see if it fits," he said as though it was the simplest thing in the world to work out.

"I hope it does fit or we are never going to have any children," she said still staring.

"What size is it supposed to be?" he asked getting worried about the prospect of no family of his own.

"When we had the sex lecture from professor Vector, she said the average size is about five or six inches. Yours is much bigger than that," she said then suddenly she turned red faced. "I suppose I should measure it, don't you think?"

Harry's face was turned a colour to match Hermione's "I cant believe we are standing here totally naked and discussing the size of my wily, like it's something we do all the time, but if you want to measure it, be my guest," he said with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione simply nodded and walked over to her clothes and pulled her wand from her jeans pocket, as she bent to pick up the jeans his member decided it could grow a little harder and longer, while his eyes took in the sight of her bent over in front of him, giving him a full birds eye view of what she had between her legs.

An hour later Hermione pulled her mother into a quiet conversation while the three men were talking about flying.

"Mum, how big should a man's whatsit be?" Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione what a question to ask, why do you want to know?" Helen asked in a shocked whisper.

"I need to know mum, our professor said they average about five or six inches," Hermione replied turning really bright red and stammering.

"That's about right dear, but obviously the size does vary from man to man, but I still don't understand why you should ask me such a question," Helen said as she also began to turn bright red.

"Well I don't know if Harry is going to fit when we reach that stage of our relationship. I mean I just measured him and he is nearly ten inches long. I didn't even think to measure how thick it was," Hermione said deadly serious "what if it wont fit and I cant give him any children, what am I going to do mum?"

Helen stood looking like a fish out of water; she had never expected these kind of questions from her daughter, and for her to reveal the size of Harry's little Harry was rather embarrassing. Before she could answer how ever, they heard Lily's voice behind them "Hmm, like father like son eh."

Hermione then felt sure she was blushing over every part of her body; she was mortified that Harry's mum had heard what they were discussing. Turning to Lily she started to apologise but stopped when Lily put up a hand to stop her "I had the self same worries when I married James, all I can tell you is what my mother told me, don't worry about it, just enjoy your man."

Hermione gave a small sigh of relief, she knew how badly Harry wanted a family of his own and to know that Lily had had the same thoughts about James but still managed to have Harry, she was much happier, and she noted to herself Lily is actually smaller than me.

"Thanks mum," Hermione said as she smiled at the understanding mother in law, "mum do you know any age determining charms or spells, only we noticed something this morning. I think the reason we did not notice earlier is because we have been with each other 24 hours a day since we left Hogwarts."

Lily nodded thoughtfully then she whispered a charm while pointing a finger at Hermione, a few seconds later pink writing appeared in front of the three women, 18 years 4 months 2 weeks 3 days.

Helen looked at the writing and then looked apologetically at Lily before saying "I think you may have said that wrong, Hermione is only fifteen."

Lily nodded doubtfully but acknowledging she may have got it wrong, she called across the room to James and asked him to do the age defining charm on Harry. As they all watched blue writing appeared in the air 17 years 6 months 3 weeks 1 day.

"So Harry was right, he said I had changed at breakfast and he took me upstairs to check, when I stood in front of the mirror I did notice some of the more obvious changes, so something is aging us quite quickly, I wonder if its some spell Dumbledore got us with," Hermione said beginning to panic.

Then a gruff voice joined in the conversation "Good lady if thou woulds't but indulge an old man, when dids't thou acknowledge thy bond, with Harry," Godric asked sounding supremely calm.

"Well we did not know anything about it until two weeks ago Godric, why do you ask?" Hermione answered.

"Tis known well that thy bond be not complete till thou hast sampled the pleasures of each other, thy bond is bringing that day forth," Godric said chuckling at the colour of Hermione's face and then bursting out into laughter when he noticed that Harry was just as red as his wife. "Twill be but a sunrise or so before Harry reaches 18, then will the bond force completion." The old wizard said still chuckling.

'Well I hope he doesn't keep growing everywhere' Hermione thought with a small smile on her lips. After what Lily had said she was looking forward to seeing if Harry would indeed fit.

"So when you have both stopped aging so fast we will get you exercising to get you fit, and then we will begin to train you to face your future," Merlin said from his painting.

Later that day as they sat down to eat their lunch there was a knock on the back door. Susie entered the kitchen with a slight pop and walked to the door, on opening it she emitted a slight squeak before turning around and announcing that there was a house elf at the door wishing to speak to Harry. Harry nodded and told her to bring the elf in.

Susie walked in followed by Harry's old friend Dobby, seeing Harry, Dobby rushed forward and hugged Harry's leg tightly. "Master Harry, Dobby was so worried."

"OK calm down Dobby," Harry said kindly "so what were you so worried about?"

Dobby drew a deep breath, "When headmaster Dumblydore was taken by the Goblin's Dobby did think it was for harming master Harry."

"So the Goblin's got their hands on the old coot then, that's good to know," Harry said smiling. "how is the tournament going?"

Dobby gave a sort of chuckle "They's all confused master Harry, Dumblydore left them with huge problems."

"Hello Dobby, how are you?" Hermione said kindly to the unusual elf.

"Mistress Potter, Dobby is not happy, I's don't like working at Hoggywarts without master Harry," Dobby answered with his ears starting to droop "and Winky is being drinking the butterbeer all days long, and now Hoggywarts is closed and we have no work."

"Hermione sweet could we find something for Dobby and Winky?" Harry asked smiling at his wife and giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Okay Harry, Dobby could you fetch Winky?" Hermione said quietly.

Dobby concentrated for a few seconds and then there was a pop and a rather drunken Winky staggered across the room, "You calledddd Winky, Duh-ob-obby elfff?" she asked slurring her words.

Hermione looked at the depressed Winky, and with a sad look she asked the elf if she would like to work for the Potter's, Winky seemed to sober up almost instantly as she looked at Hermione as though she were a saint, "Ooh yes mistress, Winky would like that very much."

On the Wednesday evening after the school was closed, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, and Vectra were all standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts talking about what they were going to do for the next year while Fudge held his stupid tournament. They were all in agreement that if they found a good job that they enjoyed they would not be giving it up to return to the school even though the castle was like home to most of them.

Their conversation was about to break up when a large owl flew into the hall and alighted on Minerva McGonagall's shoulder. Taking the officially sealed letter from Gringotts, Minerva opened it and read the short but welcome letter. She then passed it to Filius Flitwick who after a quick scan read it out to the rest of the professors.

.

'Minerva McGonagall.

.

Hogwarts castle.

.

Dear Mrs McGonagall it is with great pleasure I find myself in a position to offer you a private tutoring post, this same offer is open to my good friend Filius if he is interested. Any of your other colleagues who might be interested in a similar post are also welcome. All that is except Mr Snape, Mr Binns and Miss Trelawney.

There is to be a meeting held tomorrow (Thursday) at ten am, here at the bank. If you or your colleagues are interested but unable to attend please let me know by return, other wise I look forward to your visit.

.

You friend and advisor to the McGonagall estate.

Raghook.

Gringotts.

London branch.

-

It was a rather happy group of ex professors who booked rooms at the Leaky Cauldron that evening. They all shared a table while eating their supper and discussing where the job they were offered might be. And who they might be working for.

The following morning at ten thirty having had their possessions collected from Hogwarts five now private tutors arrived by portkey at their new home for the next school term. They were escorted into a large dinning room and served refreshments while a house elf went to inform his lord and ladyship of their arrival.

Harry and Hermione could restart their schooling with the knowledge there would be no one trying to manipulate or control them, no one forcing Harry in to ever increasingly dangerous situations for unknown reasons.


	5. Chapter 5 A challenge

Disclaimer. Potter is not mine, wish he and his friends were they deserved a far better end after all the money they generated for JKR.

Merlin's, Challenge to readers and writers. Below in a short piece that could be built into full story, I challenge you to try it, let me know how it goes.

Hermione's offer

Harry Potter was sitting quietly in the common room. It was their first night back at Hogwarts since they had started the hunt for Voldemort's pieces of soul. Tomorrow was to be the day. Harry knew it in his bones. Tomorrow he would have to finally face Voldemort for the last time. He could not put it off; this war needed to end because there had been far too many lives lost already. He knew there was little chance of him surviving the encounter, that's the only reason he had never told Hermione how he felt about her.

Resigned to the facts as he saw them Harry looked around the room, thinking he was alone he began very quietly talking out loud. "Mum, Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, I don't think it will be much longer before we are together, maybe tomorrow or the day after at the latest. Voldemort is coming to try and kill me, I'm sorry that the Potter line will end dad. I'll be the last one. I hope you can forgive me for that, but I'll be taking him with me when I die, I promise you that." Harry then fell silent as he stared into the fire and wondered if his dead parents could hear him. Then he heard a slight rustling from behind him, turning around he saw his best friend Hermione sit up in the armchair behind his. She stood up and walked around to him with a rather sad smile on her face. She knew as well as he did that he had little chance of surviving.

Standing right in front of him Hermione leaned forward and took his face in her hands, as she cupped his cheeks he could not believe what she said.

"Harry, I couldn't help over hearing what you said to your mum and dad, I'd like to help keep the Potter line alive for you if you'll have me. If I can't have you, if I can't be with you… if you… if you don't survive… I would be honoured to have your child.

I'll have a baby for you Harry if you think you could like me enough to make me pregnant. I'm about at my most fertile right about now; I can also get a male fertility potion to make sure we have a boy, I'll get it from Madam Pomfrey. So tonight would be a good night to get me pregnant and we have all night to make sure it works." Hermione held on to him looking directly into his eyes letting him know she meant every word she said, "Please Harry, make love to me, make me pregnant, let me have your child and fulfil at least one of my dreams, please."

.

.

.

.

There it is, my challenge to you. Take it where you wish, the challenge is to contain Hermione's offer to have Harry's baby just before he faces Voldemort. She has to end up pregnant and happy about it because it is Harry's baby she is carrying. Where it goes from there doesn't really matter, though a happy ending would be much more preferable to any other.


	6. Chapter 6 From Azkaban to a new world

Disclaimer, Sad to say I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

From Azkaban to a new world

Harry Potter picked up the limp and battered body of Hermione Granger, her face was beaten till she was unrecognisable, her clothes were in rags where they had been ripped from her body, her underclothes no longer recognisable as clothes hung in ragged strips. Carefully he pulled her gently to his chest and made his way out of the cell.

The door to the Governors office flew from its hinges as both it and the door frame exploded inward, as the dust settled Harry gently placed Hermione on the office couch before he turned to the man sitting shaking behind the desk.

"I want the people responsible, and I want them now!" Harry said in a deadly voice.

The wizarding world had made its biggest mistake ever, with no evidence except the fact that no one knew where he was, and she had been the last one to see him, they had sentenced Hermione to life in Azkaban for his supposed murder. It did not take a healer to tell Harry she had been raped repeatedly, the blood streaks down her inner thighs were evidence enough to tell him. Someone had desecrated the beautiful woman he loved more than life its self.

The governor sat stuttering desperately trying to find the words he needed, the power that emanated from the man in front of him made him soil himself, shaking like a leaf in a gale the governor got unsteadily to his feet and opened a file drawer, pulling out a folder he handed a list of the guards who had been in charge of the floor she had been on.

Harry took the list of names and placed it in his pocket before he turned to the shaking pale man, "I want every man who has touched my woman," Harry said just above a whisper "You have just 5 minutes and if they are not here then you all die!"

As the governor whimpered that he did not know who had touched her, Harry snarled "Then you all die," Harry said as he picked Hermione up once again and hugged her gently to his chest. Without another word Harry carried her gently out of the office and made his way out of the prison and down to the small dock where his boat was waiting. It was as he looked back at the prison fortress that the fabled power mentioned in the Potter / Voldemort prophesy revealed it self for the first time, as Harry stepped into the boat with his precious cargo Azkaban erupted in a huge explosion that totally destroyed the place and all its occupants in a blazing flash of magic. After the dust settled there was nothing left of Azkaban except a pile of dust and rubble.

As soon as the boat docked on the mainland Harry stared at the guards and his eyes flashed with green flames bouncing in them, every guard there burst into flame, Harry ignored their dying screams as he apparated to St Mungo's.

As Harry crashed through the wards of the wizarding hospital people were thrown bodily across the large reception room. Storming up to the reception Harry pushed through what was left of the queue, the receptionist recognised him instantly and pushed the emergency button connected to the head healer.

Harry handed Hermione to two healers who were first to reach him, glaring at them he spoke in a voice that scared them all "If she has one single mark left on her body when I return, one single little bruise and I will kill every bastard in the place." With that Harry silently vanished.

Two minutes later Harry arrived in the minister of magics office, Kingsley Shacklebolt sat up in alarm, his office was supposed to be impregnable and yet Harry Potter had simply appeared right in front of his desk. As Kingsley got over his shock he looked up into the eyes of the wizarding worlds hero.

"Harry you- we- I…" he said as he saw the hate in the young mans face.

"They beat her and raped her Kingsley, she's not recognisable, they raped her till she is ripped apart… why? Who is responsible, who did this?" Harry asked as tears fell down his face.

"She was tried and found guilty Harry, we- I…" Kingsley went quiet he was trying to tell the man she was supposed to have murdered that she was guilty. "I'm so sorry Harry, Ron was so sure, all the Weasleys were."

"Not good enough Kingsley, its time to end this world, too many people are imprisoned with out a fair trial, too many with no trial at all, too much given to the purebloods, its time to end it for all of you," Harry said as he walked from the office.

Harry stood in the atrium of the ministry of magic and roared out his anger and pain, the wave of magic that swept through the entire building shattered the bones of everyone inside. Not a soul was left alive.

Harry appeared in Diagon Alley, outside the building of the Daily Prophet, doors flew from their hinges as Harry walked through the building toward the offices, reaching the editor Harry looked at the scrawny little man sat behind the desk "For Hermione," was all Harry said before the flesh on the man began to dissolve, leaving the editor screaming. The offices and building of the Daily Prophet joined Azkaban as it shared the same fate.

Harry's next stop was Weasley Wizard Wheezes', entering the shop Harry found the twins and Ron, the fierceness that Harry showed as he slowly disembowelled them while they screamed in agony was terrifying to see.

Harry's next stop was the Weasley home where he found Molly and Ginny sitting in the kitchen, he could not believe the warm welcome they offered as he entered the house, "She suffered horrors because of you, beaten and raped so many times she is unrecognisable, you made a huge mistake when you accused my Hermione without proof," he said quietly.

"Harry dear we did what we thought was best," Molly said smiling at him as she spoke.

Harry waved a hand and Ginny's clothes all vanished "I think an eye for an eye don't you?" he said casually.

"Yes indeed Harry, you can take Ginny upstairs, I'm sure no one will disturb you," Molly said almost screaming the words.

Ginny though naked smiled at him "Like what you see Harry?" she asked as she stood with her legs slightly open.

Harry had seen enough, he knew now just how evil they really were, with a quick wave of his hand both witches began to age rather quickly, Harry walked from the door leaving them behind, they would not live long.

Back at St Mungo's Harry spoke to the healers, they had been able to heal all the damage to Hermione's body but they could do nothing to help with the mental trauma of being repeatedly raped and beaten.

Harry lifted Hermione from her bed, when she recognised him she begged him to kill her, she felt so distraught and unclean. Harry held her close to his chest once again and without a word to the healers the couple vanished.

Standing on the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, Harry told Hermione Weasley how much he loved her, then with her held in his arms he began to chant in a strange tongue. Five minutes after he began his chanting Hermione vanished from his arms, he did not stop his chanting though until there was a huge flash of multi coloured lights and he too faded from view.

It was the day after they defeated Voldemort, Harry was standing on the top of the astronomy tower finishing a chanted charm. As he finished he heard the door to the tower open, as he turned to look he smiled at the young woman he saw there, "Hello Hermione," he said putting all his loving feelings into those two words.

Harry was about as happy as he had ever been, the charm he had been given by an old apache Indian had worked, he had travelled back in time to the day after his last great battle with Voldemort, while Harry remembered everything that had happened, the only memory of Hermione's that had gone back in time with her was the knowledge that Harry Potter loved her as much as she loved him. Taking her in to a loving embrace and holding her tight Harry began another chant, two minutes later a tremendous wave of magic swept through the country removing the magic of every human as it passed through them all. When the pulse finally died there were just two magical people left in the land, and they were just the people to start it all anew with new ideals and new aims for a new world of magic, a world where all magical beings could be happy.


	7. Chapter 7 Howler

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those in my opinion two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

The world was left behind

Harry James Potter was reading the letter he had received from Gringotts just a few minutes earlier, when he heard the awful howler from Mrs Weasley that accused his best friend Hermione of being a scarlet woman and a gold digger. Harry was already getting angry due to the letter he had read informing him that there was no such thing as a magical contract if he had not personally signed one or taken an oath on his magic to swear one.

Harry looked at the tears falling down Hermione's face for a few seconds before he decided what to do. Taking hold of Hermione's hand he turned her sad face up toward him and said quite loudly so those around them could hear him "Forget what Mrs Weasley says Hermione, would you do me the great honour of becoming my girlfriend, please."

Harry held his breath as he waited for Hermione to answer him. When she suddenly wrapped him in a hug and said yes, he could not resist pulling back a little so that he could kiss her right there in the great hall in front of everyone, letting them all know he was hers because he wanted to be.

Harry showed Hermione the letter he had received from Gringotts and commented on just how disillusioned he was with Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. He expressed just how angry he was with Dumbledore for doing nothing about the prophets insulting and derogatory remarks about one of his students, namely her.

"I've a good mind to pack my trunk and leave the lot of them behind," he stated heatedly.

"Well if you do leave then I'm coming with you," Hermione said as she stared angrily at Ron. There were still some bad feelings about how Ron had treated Harry before the first task.

Just two minutes later Hermione opened one of the many letters she had received and was sprayed with Buber pus all over her hands which immediately began to blister as she screamed in pain.

Harry asked Lavender and Parvati, Hermione's dorm mates to rush her up to the hospital wing. He then stormed up toward the head table where the headmaster and his deputy sat quite happily discussing the tournament's second task. Before Harry reached the head table he heard the sneering voice of his hated enemy Draco Malfoy.

"I see your mudblood whore got what was coming to her," Draco sneered openly.

Harry watched a few moments waiting for the two senior professors who had to have heard Malfoy, say or do something but they just looked at Malfoy for a moment before resuming their conversation as though there was nothing wrong.

"Hey scar face I'm talking to you," Draco snarled at Harry's back.

It was then that Harry's very weak grip on his temper gave out and he snapped, using fighting skills he had honed while at school with Dudley Dursley and his gang, Harry did a spinning high kick that landed on Draco's face breaking his nose. Harry then landed a hard left hook on the Slytherins jaw using the momentum built up from the spinning kick. Harry managed to land two more good punches to Malfoys head even as the Blond haired bully fell to the ground, out for the count. Malfoys two cronies went down when Harry launched at them with a sort of flying kick aimed at their most vulnerable parts. His kick ended as each foot landed in the groin of one of the two idiots leaving them rolling over on the floor in a foetal position holding on to their now severely swollen and more than likely ruined family jewels, while gasping for air.

Harry rose from the floor where he had landed after taking out Malfoys goons, he was about to say some thing to Dumbledore about the lack of help for Hermione. Before he had chance to speak Dumbledore was telling him off for using violent behaviour, McGonagall also had said she would see that Harry received a month of detentions with her for his unnecessarily violent behaviour.

Harry was finding it hard to believe what was happening. Hermione had been insulted by Malfoy, Rita Skeeter, the prophet, and Mrs Weasley as well as receiving a whole pile of hate mail and howlers, she had even been physically injured, and they were giving him detentions for what he did to Malfoy. With an exasperated gasp Harry threw his hands up in defeat and turned away from the headmaster and walked from the hall. He made his way up to the hospital wing where he found Hermione still being treated by Madam Pomfrey. After the school healer had finished treating Hermione and supplying her with a large jar of some foul smelling salve to be put on her hands twice a day for the next five days, the two young teens left the hospital wing.

Harry told Hermione what had happened in the great hall and that he had decided he had had enough of this evil world, he was going to return to the muggle world and never return to the wizarding world unless he was forced too.

By the time they had reached the Gryffindor common room Hermione had made her mind up. If he was leaving then she would leave with him. He had after all been the centre of her world for the past three and a half years. She could not see her self at Hogwarts without him there, he was after all the only reason she had not returned to the muggle world after her disastrous start to her first year.

Harry Potter leader in the tri-wizard tournament and Hermione Granger the smartest witch to have attended the school for more than a century packed their belongings and simply walked out of Hogwarts without a single person seeing them.

Reaching the village of Hogsmeade Harry held out his wand and summoned the Knight bus. Once boarded they found a seat and hugged each other until they reached London getting off the bus at Euston station just in case anyone tried to find them. The two teens took the underground to get to Diagon Alley where they entered the Leaky cauldron under Harry's invisibility cloak. They remained under the cloak until they entered the office of Griphook, Harry's Gringotts account manager. With their business at the bank completed they used a goblin supplied portkey to one of the hidden Potter homes that Harry had asked for after he had taken the address from his family vault.

They had all they needed especially once they had sent the Potter house elves to fetch Hermione's parents and asked them to spend some time with them while the expected uproar and following search for Harry went on. Harry Potter was no longer bothered about the wizarding world, he simply vowed to keep safe to the best of his ability those he now thought of as family.

Sirius after receiving a visit from a house elf found his way to Harry's house one week later to find Harry, Hermione and the Grangers being taught things they might need to know by house elves…


	8. Chapter 8 In amongst the Rubble

Disclaimer, I dont own Harry Potter, every thing from the Potter books belongs to the writer J.K. Rowling.

Harry watched as Hermione was moving a little of the remaining rubble that still lay at the far end of the corridor from where he was standing. He watched as she opened a class room door and walked in. He could not help him self as he walked down the corridor to where she had gone, he worried about her, always wanting to see her happy it was a part of who he was. Wanting her to be happy was why he had never revealed his true feelings for her, even now while work parties around the castle worked around the clock to repair the school, and Voldemort's body was still on display at the ministry in London and they were out of danger for the first time in seven years. He knew she fancied Ron and so he bottled up his feelings, a thing he once found easy thanks to his upbringing with his hate filled relatives, but his past two years with her had gradually eroded this ability.

Harry wanting to make sure she was ok entered the room Hermione had gone in to and saw her sitting on one of the few desks that remained intact. The bang the door made as it slammed shut made them both jump, and then they stared at the door as the glow that surrounded the now locked door changed at a rapid rate. Both of them rushed to try to open the door only to find it untouchable. Neither of them could break through nor dispel the shield that separated them from the exit.

They gave each other with an exasperated look both wondering what was happening. That was when the writing appeared above the door lintel. 'THIS ROOM WILL REMAIN LOCKED AND SEALED UNTIL YOU BOTH TRUTHFULLY REVEAL HOW YOU FEEL FOR EACH OTHER, THERE IS NO WAY OUT UNTIL THE COMPLETE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED'

For the next six hours they took turns to try to remove the shield and escape the odd situation they found them selves in. Hermione started the assault on the door shield thinking it was some stupid prank by Harry. While Harry thought it might be Hermione's way of getting him to open up to her and tell her how he was feeling about what had happened to him just a few days ago when he had been lying dead at Voldemort's feet.

Eventually it had been Hermione who had broken the silence that had fallen between them, "I think this has gone on long enough, don't you?" she said looking at him expectantly, what she saw in his eyes though was not what she had expected to see. His eyes were filled with pure pain, backed by really deep sadness.

Harry looked at her as she spoke to him in a tone of voice he had not heard for almost thirteen months and he remembered the day she had first spoke to him like that, it had been the day she saw Ron kissing Lavender.

Taking a deep breath he answered her as calmly as he could "I take it you are blaming me for this?" he said looking into her deep brown eyes. "so the door won't open until we tell each other how we feel eh? Maybe this is something we should talk about, like for instance am I really such a bad friend that you need to start to treat me like that again, was I that bad a friend for all those years, if not then maybe you could tell me why you hate me, and why did it not start to show until our sixth year, come on Hermione some one wants us to reveal our true feelings."

Hermione stood there unable to speak as she went over in her mind how she had just spoken to him, she found it hard to believe what she had just done but then she began to remember their sixth year. She remembered how she had treated him until the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Suddenly she felt disgusted with her self, Harry had been nothing short of the best friend anyone could hope to have and she had been a bitch to him for the whole year. He had done nothing to deserve such treatment from her, it was not his fault she was trying to shift her love from him to Ron, it was not his fault that Ron was a thick bullying prat that seemed to enjoy hurting her.

After waiting for quite some time for an answer to his question that never came Harry spoke again "As far as I am concerned, well I am in love with you, but I am sick of the way you treat me. 'I'. 'Am'. 'Not'. The sick jealous bastard that ran out on you, and left you in tears for days. I'm not the brain dead twat that has always made you cry, ridiculed all you believed in, called you mental, argued with you, belittled you in front of our friends. I'm not the one who snogged Lavender while secretly laughing at you. I'm the sorry prat that fell in love with you long ago and watched broken heartedly as you passionately kissed the guy who treats you like shit off his shoe. The bastard who will even now be gloating because the bitch he has hated from first setting eyes on her kissed him, gloating, yeah cause he knows he has the only woman in the world I will ever love throwing her self at him like some common tart." Harry concluded by simply waving his hands in the air to signify he had had enough. He then stormed to the back of the room and sat down with his back against the wall.

Hermione stood staring at him as he ranted at her, every word he said full of hurt and despair and the sorrow she felt for him was replaced as the wall she had placed around her heart to keep him out suddenly crumbled making her face the love she had for him.

Ginny and George Weasley were telling off their rather dim brother for not going to where the note that was delivered to him told him too go, they started telling him off in the great hall and were still yelling at him when they reached the classroom he should be in. they intended physically pushing him into the room. After all they had spent the past two days setting everything up for him, hoping that he would finally take his head from up his a***.

Ron tried to explain that he had not done as the note said because he was feeling hungry and went to visit the kitchens to get some food.

"Ron your greed is beyond belief, did you stop during the battle to get something to eat? You simply have to be the thickest greediest prat to ever walk these halls, do you know that?" Ginny said as they reached the class room where he was supposed to be with Hermione.

Ginny pushed on the door but it refused to budge, George stepped up to the door and waved his wand around a little before he spoke "Shit someone is in there."

Ginny looked at him as if he was crazy for a moment "Well open the damn thing and lets get this sorted."

George turned a little red "I… well we… that is… I mean we wanted the place locked up tight didn't we, no way out until they declared their feelings remember, well that's how its set up, so who ever is in there has to truthfully reveal how they feel about each other before the damn door will open."

Ginny rolled her eyes while wondering if any of her brothers could actually use the brains they were born with, "So now what do we do, wait here like idiots for who ever to figure it all out or what?"

George smiled at her in a childish fashion for just a second "No I placed the method of how to get out in luminous writing above the door," suddenly his small smile vanished to be replaced by tears shed for his dead twin once again. "It was one of Fred's ideas. Luminous writing that is," he sniffled.

Inside the room Harry sat on the cold floor with his back to the wall, he held his head in his hands and sniffed a little before he spoke rather quietly, "I am sorry for yelling at you Hermione, it's just… I've loved you for so long only to have you ignore it every time I tried to show you."

Hermione was still standing staring at him, her best friend who according to Ron had admitted he only loved her like a sister, it was as she began to remember the times they had spent together since their first year that she began to see when he had proved his love for her over and over, even during their last year at Hogwarts as students. He had been there for her while she fretted and cried over Ron. Only once during their friendship had he not supported her, and she had known for a long time now that she had been in the wrong to go behind his back, and have the Firebolt broom the only present he had ever received with no strings attached confiscated and taken from him.

As she looked at him she remembered her thoughts and how she had felt when it had seemed he was dead, she remembered thinking she would never be able to tell him how she felt about him. She remembered the pain that had filled her heart when Hagrid had set his body down at Voldemort's feet. She remembered that it was at stressful or dangerous times that her love for him always seemed to escape for a short time, only to be locked away again once the danger had passed.

Slowly she began to realise that she was in fact in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it. She had probably been in love with him since she was only fourteen years old. She also realised she would always be in love with him no matter what she did to deny it. Now she just needed the courage to tell him and they could walk out of this room, she wondered what would happen once they got out there, would he want her after they way she had behaved, after all him being in love with her did not mean he trusted her or wanted to be with her did it?

She made her way over to him and gently she lifted his head so that she could look into his eyes as she told him she loved him. The words stuck in her throat as he looked up and she leaned forward and kissed him. It was almost two hours later when they paused from their passionate exchange of kissing and fondling. As she pulled her knickers up she announced she truly loved him and she wanted to know why he had stopped so close to them having sex.

Harry smiled at her and then asked "I always hoped to marry a virgin, will you marry me?"

"How on earth do you know if I'm a virgin?" she asked a little shocked at his proposal.

"Well I know that you and Ron never… I mean he would have gloated about it and you never… I mean you spent all your time with one of us… unless you have a muggle boyfriend at home," he answered quietly "and you never answered my question."

Hermione leaned forward as she pulled her jeans zip up and kissed him once more, this kiss was one of pure love, as their lips separated she spoke quietly "I love you Harry, so yes I will marry you, and as soon as we can because I want to know what it feels like having you inside me."

As she finished speaking the shields surrounding the door noisily collapsed, neither of them heard though as they were sharing another kiss. Ginny, George and Ron returned to the room to find the door still closed but the lock was open. The sight of Harry sitting with Hermione in his lap kissing him for all she was worth, made Ron freeze, his mouth was working but his voice and his brain refused to do the same. It was Ginny who found her voice first as she yelled.

"Get your filthy mudblood lips off my man!"

Hermione slowly ended their kiss but before she could say anything to Ginny Harry spoke, "Silence slut, how dare you insult my future wife."

When Harry said that Ginny stood gaping while Ron was still stuck at the stage of trying to get his brain to do something to get his mouth working again, not that his brain had yet come up with anything to yell, that would take a little more time, for now he just spluttered and pointed at the couple on the floor who had gone back to kissing, at that moment in time as far as Harry and Hermione were concerned they were the only two people on the planet…….


	9. Chapter 10 Without the Power

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

Without his Power

A very angry and puzzled Hermione Jane Granger after wandering around the castle for some time trying to calm down was slowly making her way toward the Gryffindor tower, her mind was fixed on what had happened in the great hall less than fifteen minutes earlier. Why the hell would he pull a stunt like that in front of just about every one at Hogwarts? Why the hell did he have to spoil her dinner for such a stupid prank? She was walking slowly because she feared if he was still awake in the common room when she got to the common room she would end up hexing him for certain.

Was what he had done some sort of pay back for what she had done this year. She had started the year with the simple idea of refusing to get involved with his rash escapades like the one that had nearly got her killed just a few months ago. Somewhere along the line things had changed, she had started by withholding the hugs and touching, stopped offering her comfort and support.

From there things had somehow progressed to her refusing to listen to him when he had something to say, and then it had gotten worse when she had started to talk down to him, which eventually led to her calling him names, belittling him and declaring him a cheat in class. From simply wanting to try and stay safe she had gone so much further than she ever wanted, she had pushed him away until he was no longer her friend. Worse than that was that he no longer tried to keep their friendship alive, he had withdrawn from people and things, spending much of his time away from them. No one knew where he spent his time anymore, he rarely spoke to anyone other than Neville Longbottom.

And now this stupid stunt in the great hall even though he knew she had been trying to get Ron interested in her, she would have quite a lot to say to him about embarrassing her so much it was over five minutes before she dared lift her eyes from staring at the table in front of her, in case someone commented on her red face.

As she climbed the second to last staircase to the Tower, she heard a voice behind her calling her name. On reaching the top of the stairs she waited for Luna Lovegood to catch up with her. She wasn't really in the mood for Luna's strangeness at the moment but she had sworn to treat the girl better since the battle at the ministry.

"I want you to come with me right now, and no arguments about it," Luna said in the most compellingly authoritive voice Hermione had ever heard.

Without knowing why, Hermione followed Luna along the corridor, up the next flight of stairs and into the room of requirements. "Sit!" Luna commanded when they entered the room. Hermione reacting like a faithful puppy did as Luna said and sat in the closest chair. Realising what she had done Hermione looked up at Luna and saw the most serious expression she had ever seen on the blond girls face. It looked totally out of place on the usually dreamy eyed younger girl, thoughts of saying some thing to Luna left Hermione's mind and she simply sat back to listen.

Luna looked at her friend for several seconds before she said anything. "You know Hermione, why is it that people don't call you loony instead of me? I mean after that display tonight it is quite obvious who the real loony one is."

This time when Luna spoke Hermione gave a scathing reply "Look Lovegood, it wasn't me who pulled a stupid prank in the great hall. It was that fool Potter. So don't start getting at me girl."

"So it's got that bad you now say his name with the same contempt as Malfoy does. I never thought I would see this day, of all the various scenarios this was never one of them," Luna said as she sat down opposite Hermione with a look of defeat on her face.

"God Luna you say that as though the world is going to end," Hermione said her anger dissipating on seeing the other girls reaction.

"That's just it though Hermione, you just sealed the fate of the wizarding world and signed its death warrant." Luna said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Luna, nothing I've done is gonna be the cause of the bloomin world ending, I mean that's just plain silly, so what ever odd idea you have in your mind you may as well forget it, go back to thinking of Snorkacks or what ever you call them mythical things," Hermione said in a slightly condescending voice.

Luna leaned forward so that she was looking right into the eyes of Hermione, "Tell me Hermione did you ever wonder why I am always in the right place when I am needed, or say just the thing you need to hear, exactly when you need to hear what I tell you. Did it ever enter your logical mind that their might be some one who knows more than you do, someone who see's more than you do, if not then it should have. And you were wrong, what you did today has done what Voldemort could not."

Hermione was getting frustrated with Luna and began to rise; she was going to go to bed where she was safe from all the stupidity that seemed to be rife among the student population tonight.

"Stay!" Luna's voice commanded. Look into my eyes Hermione, look and see what you have done."

Hermione looked at Luna about to tell her something about going away in a rather rude manner; instead she was compelled to look into Luna's eye's.

Hermione looked around wondering what had happened, and where she was, a small sound behind her made her spin around pulling her wand out as she turned. Luna stood right behind her, a truly sad look on her face and tears dripping off her chin.

Hermione looked around again, she knew where they were, but the Diagon Alley they were standing in looked like one of the horror stories about the aftermath of a nuclear war. There were rotting corpses all over the place, dogs and rats chewed on the rotting flesh of the dead. All the buildings were seriously damaged in some way. The quiet seemed truly out of place for such a scene. There was no background music like there would be in a film, this was not a film and she knew that for certain.

"Luna what happened, what's happening? What are we seeing, how did we get here?" Hermione asked the girl standing amongst the devastation with her.

"This is the future your actions lead to; this is the future you chose for us when you pushed Harry to far away from you." Luna said quietly.

As Hermione tried to understand what Luna was saying she turned to look on the Alley again and instead she found herself in Hogsmeade amongst the same sort of devastation, there were just fewer bodies around the village than there had been in Diagon Alley. "Luna I don't understand, I really don't," Hermione said as the blonde girl looked around at the burnt out shops and houses.

Hermione then found her self standing in the grounds of Hogwarts, bodies of students and teachers alike lay where they had died, it looked like it had been a hard fight but everyone was dead. Luna pointed to the castle "Come Hermione, you should see inside the castle," she said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading the way through the bodies.

Together the two girls entered the castle and walked into the great hall. There at the far end sitting in the headmasters chair was Lord Voldemort, dead bodies surrounded him, death eaters and students. It looked like the demented Slytherin had killed every one around him.

Hermione looked at Luna and gave her a questioning look, a look that said I don't understand what happened. Luna looked into Hermione's eyes and suddenly Hermione found herself back in the room of requirements. "I'm the only true seer alive Hermione. Why else do you think I walk about looking as though I am in a dream? I see all the possibilities and I see the choices that lead to the future possibilities. Taking the power the dark lord knows not from Harry leads to what you have just seen."

"Luna, Can't you simply tell me in plain English, exactly what all this means and can this be changed?" Hermione asked hoping that Luna did not really mean what she thought she meant.

"You Hermione are the power the dark lord knows not, without you to love Harry is just another wizard, a powerful one but still only a wizard. Tonight in the great hall you finally took away that power from Harry when you refused him, and in such a nasty way too, it's been his love for you that has always helped him to win before.

Now he knows he doesn't have your love he's got nothing left for him in this world of magic, he's gone Hermione. He will become like a muggle, living without love and without his magic. And Voldemort's evil will spread to the muggle world causing them to declare war on us. Within twelve months there will be but one magical being left alive. Your actions have destroyed the entire magical world, not just the British. Oh I should tell you when he proposed to you in the great hall tonight, he was being serious, he couldn't understand why you treated him that way, his friend suggested it might be because he was not showing you how much he loved you. And asking you to marry him was the only way he had left of proving he really did love you. Now there is nothing we can do but sit and wait for the end."

Luna however seemed to have forgotten that Hermione Jane Granger was not one to sit around and do nothing, and she was most definitely not going to sit and wait for the end. Now she knew his marriage proposal had not been some stupid stunt she would find some way of finding him and hopefully she could get his forgiveness and show him she actually loved him.


	10. Chapter 11 A little Drabble

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

Just a little drabble

Harry Potter was having a little trouble believing what he heard when he heard his former best friend say that they were with him 100 percent, and they would join him at number four Privet drive for the short time he was there before they set out on the horcrux hunt.

"Could I have a word with Hermione in private, if you don't mind," he said to the red head who had spent the best part of the year stuck to the face of Lavender Brown. Taking Hermione by the elbow he led her around the black lake away from Ron Weasley's angry stares.

As soon as Harry was certain that Weasley had not followed them he chose a fallen tree to sit down on while he spoke to Hermione. "So what was that we'll be with you all about?" he asked.

Hermione gave him an odd look for a moment before she spoke, "We will be coming with you to help you find and destroy Tom Riddles Horcrux, Ron and I," she replied while wondering why he had not understood the first time.

"Ah I thought that's what you said," Harry said as he threw a stone into the lake. "I should thank you…"

Hermione cut him off as he was speaking "There's no reason to thank us Harry, I promised you before the tri-wiz tournament I'd be with you till the end." She said smiling at him.

"As I was saying," Harry said in a firmer voice than he had used previously "I should thank you, over the years you've taught me quite a lot. I mean, thanks to you I know divination is all rubbish, and only people trying to either make a prophecy come true, or trying to prevent it happening make a prophecy appear to be fulfilled. So I've decided to completely ignore the prophecy, just pretend it was never made. I've also learned that no one in the wizarding world can be trusted. And on top of all that, thanks to the way you treated me this year I learned that falling in love with you since we rode on Buckbeak was a rather stupid and pathetic bloody thing to do, so to sum up. I've come to learn that no longer being a part of the sickness that calls itself the wizarding world is the best thing I can do. So you can go back to your red head and forget all about me. Because after today you can get what you have been after all through the past year come true, and get me out of your life altogether, and forever. That's all I have to say to you, so Miss Granger goodbye."

Hermione sat next to him with her mouth hanging open a little as she tried to find a different meaning to his words. Having failed to come up with any alternative to the true meaning of what he had said she managed to speak albeit in a broken squeaky voice "You're just going to give up. Leave to live in the muggle world?"

Harry looked her straight in the eye as he answered her question "Yeah, another lesson you taught me this year. Everyone I ever loved ends up leaving me, some died, some just up and left, some like Ron just forgot I exist, and you, you betrayed my love for you, for that red haired jealous prat that spends his time hurting you and hating everything you believe in. So tell me what possible reason could I have for staying in a society that hates me most of the time, and is trying to kill me the rest of the time? As far as I'm concerned you can all rot in your little world of bigotry, hate, and evil that you seem to love and leave me alone." Harry James Potter didn't bother to look back as he rose and walked away from her and all he had known for the past six years.


	11. Chapter 12 Pay Back

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me…

Harry Potter stood staring at the object of his anger. He had just been told he had to compete in the stupid tournament due to a magical contract associated with the Goblet that glowed blue in front of him, his magic seemed to be swelling growing stronger, getting far more powerful as though fed by his anger. Still he stared at the goblet and then having finally reached the extent of both his anger and all his magic would allow he slowly and purposefully pointed his hand at the offending cup. Standing and shaking due to the extreme anger and power he was feeling he pointed his hand at the focus of his anger and thought "Reducto."

The Goblet of Fire that had just thirty minutes earlier thrown out Harry's name as the fourth member of a competition for three, exploded in a huge flash and a wave of magic more powerful than anything that had ever previously entered the great hall of Hogwarts school. For several seconds the magic from the goblet and Harry's magic fought an unseen battle for supremacy. Harry's magic was the one that won the battle, soaking up the power from the goblet like a huge sponge. Harry James Potter glowed as his aura turned blue and then faded to an emerald green before it was absorbed into his body, leaving his normal aura behind.

No trace remained of the Goblet of fire. The sound of the explosion resounded through the ancient castle, bouncing from the walls and echoing along the corridors. It did not take long for crowds of students and the professors to fill the hall, hoping to see what had caused the disturbance.

Harry looked among the faces of those gathered around staring at him as though waiting for an explanation. Then he saw the face he was looking for. Hermione Granger was trying without much luck to fight her way to him through the crowd. With just a thought from Harry students and professors alike were pushed aside by his magic, making a way for Hermione through them all. Seconds after she arrived at his side Harry took her hand in his and pulled her close to his side. His former best mate stared at him with a look of hate in his eye as Hermione willingly allowed Harry to put his arm around her waist.

Seeing the look of jealousy and hate on Ron Weasleys face angered Harry more than he was already angered. Hermione who had also seen Ron's look, slipped her own arm around Harry and smiled at him. She had been waiting nearly three years for Harry to realise she was not one of the guys.

Harry feeling a warmth flow through him as she pulled herself close to him could not resist the desire to kiss her at last. Slowly he leaned his face down to her and kissed her full on her lips. It took only seconds for them to deepen the kiss. As they kissed with every one of the students and faculty watching them Harry felt a change in the magic around him, he didn't know how he was doing it but he knew that some how he was drawing all the ambient magic from around them and other parts of the castle and was feeding it into Hermione's magical core, strengthening her magic to make her almost as powerful as he was.

Just as they ended the kiss the two fourth years heard the voice of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore almost yelling at them to stop all this nonsense instantly. Harry looked up at the long bearded old man who would have willingly made him compete against students who were far more advanced in their studies than he was, for a few seconds he felt a small surge of hate for the man who forced him to live with his hated relatives.

"MR POTTER, MY OFFICE NOW!" Dumbledore yelled at him then turned and walked out of the hall.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled "Shall we?" he asked politely as they walked through the parted crowd.

Once in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore demanded to know what he had done, "I'm afraid I can not let students do what ever you did to cause such a disturbance," Dumbledore said not really having any idea what had caused the explosion of magic.

Harry looked up at the headmaster and he could feel his magic telling him somehow that the old man in front of him was his enemy; it did not take many seconds for Harry to finally hate the man who returned him to his abusive home each year. He knew from that one look that Dumbledore did not have the authority to tell Harry where he could and could not go. The old man simply did as he wished and then if questioned he would use his self appointed position as leader of the light to get his own way.

Harry stood and waited for Hermione to sit before he himself sat down. He then simply sat and waited for the old man to turn from the window where he was now staring at the lawns out on the grounds.

Dumbledore turned and a quickly hidden look of surprise flashed across his face. He had not realised that Miss Granger was with Harry.

"Ah Miss Granger, you may return to your common room, you will not be required," Dumbledore said in his grandfather like voice.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and saw the slight shake of his head, "I'll be staying headmaster," she said quietly as she made her self more comfortable.

Dumbledore was about to say some thing when Harry quietly commanded him to sit. Trying to fight it Dumbledore found himself sitting in his chair as he had been commanded. "Mr Potter I must protest at your lack of respect."

"Sit quietly old man," Harry said shutting the professor up instantly. "Now old man time for you to see something, I do hope you have a little strength of character, actually I don't really." Harry said as he looked deeply at the man in front of him.

Hermione watched silently for a few short minutes, the headmaster was sitting flinching and tears were spilling from his eyes as he cried like a baby. "Harry what did you do?" she asked pointing at Dumbledore.

"Well don't ask me how I did it, I don't know, I just think what I want my magic to do and it does it. Now if you will kiss me once more I will show you a little of what he is going through, but without the feelings," Harry answered as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

As the kiss ended Hermione started to share some memories from Harry, he was careful not to feed to much power in to the memories, he did not wish for Dumbledore to be able to break free just yet or Hermione to feel the pain, both mental and physical.

Harry walked into an extremely clean living room, he was about four years old, his cousin Dudley was opening birthday presents "Do I have a birthday aunt Petunia?" he asked quietly as though afraid.

"No you don't, now get your disgusting presence out of my living room, go to your room," the tall long faced woman answered him before watching him enter the small cupboard under the stairs.

Next Harry was nervously following some other children into the primary schools first year's class room. He was forced to take a seat at the back of the class as those near the front were already filled. The teacher started to call out the roll, "Potter, Harry." the teacher called looking at the new pupils.

"Potter, Harry, simply put your hand up boy," the teacher said before looking around at the class again.

"You Potter!" the teacher called looking straight at Harry. when Harry did not reply the teacher walked to the back of the class to the desk Harry was sitting at.

"You boy don't you know your name when you hear it?" the now frustrated teacher asked.

"Yes sir I do, but you haven't called my name yet," little Harry answered real fear showing in his face.

The teacher gave a confused look at his register "So what's your name then?"

Harry looked up at the man and innocently answered "Freak, sir, freak is what they call me at home."

Hermione saw one more memory where Harry was really struggling to see the black board as the class learnt how to read and write. She watched as the teacher asked him a question and then asked Harry to point out the picture of a cat that was drawn on the blackboard. Harry's question "what board?" would have probably got him into trouble if his teacher had not himself been short sighted.

Hermione came out of the memories and grabbed Harry in one of the best hugs she had given him to date, as a few tears were falling from her eyes. "Oh Harry that's awful, how could they treat you like that?" she asked having trouble understanding how people could be so cruel to a little boy.

Dumbledore was once again crying like a child while he nursed his arm, and then winced and grabbed his leg as though in great pain. Harry simply ignored the man, and quietly spoke to Fawkes the phoenix.

"Fawkes could you fetch professor McGonagall here for me please?" he asked smiling at the bird.

Fawkes gave a very short trill and vanished in a ball of flame only to return three minutes later with McGonagall. Harry looked up from his position in the chair "Ah, professor would you be so good as to gather the faculty in the great hall please, rest assured it is extremely important that they are all there in shall we say fifteen minutes."

At first Minerva McGonagall looked at Harry as if he had lost control of his senses, but then she remembered what had happened in the school earlier, and she wanted to determine if her students were in any danger. "Very well Mr Potter I will convene a staff meeting to begin in fifteen minutes."

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall with their arms around each other. The staff were all sitting at the head table looking down on the young couple as they wandered the length of the hall. The first one to speak was Professor Snape who stood and began yelling at Harry to leave at once, that they were trying to hold a staff meeting and did not require arrogant little boys listening in. It was the last time Snape was able to speak for the rest of the month.

Harry quickly shared memories of his childhood with all the professors, he left out the pain and feelings that filled the memories like those he had shown Hermione, instead he made them all watch the multiple times he had been beaten and set up on by his so called family, he showed them how he was locked in a cupboard under the stairs and starved for whole weeks at a time.

Albus Dumbledore was left in his office trapped in Harry's childhood memories, feeling every thing Harry had felt including the pain from his injuries. He was going to be stuck in his office chair for quite some time. Harry wasn't even worried whether the old man could survive it all, with his new powerful magic he didn't even need to attend the school at all. Albus Dumbledore was taken away to St Mungo's two days later, he was still locked into Harry's memories. He would be locked into the pain and fear for the rest of his days.

Staff at the school all but Snape that is, were all walking about the school feeling extremely inadequate knowing what they had allowed the old headmaster get away with, they were worried about just how many students had the old man subjected to his will. His view of the world and what he considered for the greater good. They did do one thing that relieved a little of their guilt when they physically threw Snape from the school after informing the DMLE about his death eater activities.

Harry and Hermione left the school with their magical cores fully expanded and filled with all the magic they could ever need, along with the most powerful love Hogwarts castle had ever seen. Together they lived with Hermione's parents and the day that Voldemort finally found them, he would have regretted finding them had his mind been capable of any function other than the autonomous ones that kept him barely alive but completely mindless, he along with his servants fell victim to the most powerful magical couple since Merlin and Morgana, not one of the death eaters escaped their punishment, the pureblood dogma died on the same day that Voldemort's brain ceased to function.

It was a very happy Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who married three years later, both of them looking forward to a peaceful future that they could bring their children into.


	12. Chapter 13 The Escape

Disclaimer, I don't even pretend to own any Harry Potter character.

Harry Potter thought it time he let everyone know he had had enough, every one he knew, 'knew' that he had no idea why Hermione had turned on him this year, or why she was treating him like something she had accidentally stepped in, in fact until today they thought he had not even cared how bad she treated him as long as he could be there for her, to give her a hug when she needed a shoulder to cry on, but her latest insult calling him a cheat they all decided had pushed him to his limit, they could all see it in his eyes.

As soon as the lesson ended he stormed from the potions lab while everyone else was still packing away their things, it was time to put his plan in motion, when he heard the door shut he was several steps along the corridor, the noise of the closing door brought an odd thought to his mind,

'_If I'm going to close the door on this part of my life I should do it with more of a bang, give them something to talk about and Hermione something to remember.'_

Spinning around he made his way back to the potion lab pulling out his text book as he reached the still closed door, taking a very deep breath he opened the door and marched in straight up to Hermione Jane Granger, he pushed the text book into her hand, then without pausing he grabbed her shoulders pulled her to him and kissed her hard and passionately for several seconds, just as she relaxed into the kiss and began kissing him back he let go of her, said "Good bye my Hermione Granger." And then he strode back out of the room as his stunned class mates stared at him along with a very surprised looking Hermione.

Ten minutes later Harry was walking out of the main doors of the castle his trunk floating along behind him, his owl Hedwig balanced on his shoulder, he said a few whispered words to the owl; she took a small parchment from him and flew off into the distance heading to London.

He was half way to the school gates when the Headmaster caught up with him. "Harry, where do you think you are going?" Dumbledore asked as he walked along side him.

"Actually headmaster it is none of your business where I am going, suffice to say I am getting away from you before you cause my death just as you caused so many other deaths." Harry said increasing his pace.

"Harry I don't understand why you are so angry with me," the old man said looking sad.

"Well let's just say I had a revelation eh, its for the greater good after all," Harry said with a snort.

Harry carefully watched the crafty old man through the edge of his glasses and surreptitiously pulled his own wand from his back pocket.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Harry," Albus Dumbledore said as he moved to pull out his wand only to be hit by a full body bind that came from Harry's wand that he still held behind his back.

"Like I said headmaster you don't have a say in my life anymore, the first thing I aim to do is have you arrested for kidnapping me several times, you and your stupid useless order, I'm also going to make sure you are charged with keeping me unlawfully incarcerated," Harry said with venom in his voice "oh yes and just to prove I'm not quite as stupid as you seem to think… Stupefy!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at the bound headmaster "not much chance of you breaking free of that one before I have left."

Harry kept up his pace until he reached the school gates, stopping just out side the gates he took a firm grip on his trunk and with a loud pop he vanished.

Harry arrived with a quieter pop on platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross, looking around at the deserted platform he grinned, _'I was right it is closed most of the year_' he thought. Pulling his trunk over to the waiting room he opened the door and stepped inside.

Harry had been sitting patiently on his trunk reading all afternoon, occasionally he glanced at his watch to check the time, for the first time in quite a long time he felt totally relaxed. The chance of someone finding him in the platform waiting room were miniscule, the place was only used at the start and end of the school holidays so he felt safe.

At three pm he stood up and stretched, making a few tours of the small room to get his circulation going again. Then sitting down again he called out "Dobby!" Just a few seconds later the slight popping sound accompanied the arrival of the strange little house elf named Dobby. "Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby be doing to help such a great wizard?"

"Hello Dobby, I was wondering, if I gave you some money do you think you could pop over to Diagon Alley and get me a sandwich and maybe some thing to drink?" Harry said smiling at the little creature that seemed to have bonded himself to Harry. "Oh and Dobby if anyone asks you must tell them you do not know where I am."

"Dobby does not need money Harry Potter sir, Dobby will be but a few minutes sir," Dobby said a second before he vanished. True to his word Dobby returned just three minutes later carrying a small picnic basket.

"Dobby is wondering if Harry Potter sir wants anything else?" he said looking up at Harry with adoration.

"How would you like a job as my body guard?" Harry asked his eager little friend.

Dobby eagerly accepted the offer, to work for the great Harry Potter was his dream come true. Harry told the little elf he was to take some money and go over to Diagon Alley and buy himself some sort of uniform, seconds later Harry was once more alone in the room.

At four fifteen Harry opened his trunk and took out a parcel and a small make up kit, tucking the parcel under his arm he headed for the toilet to put on his disguise.

---

Richard Granger looked up at his surgery clock; it was almost three thirty, almost time for him to leave, smiling grimly to him self he hoped nothing went wrong today. His wife Helen entered his surgery holding the note that had been delivered earlier that day, all it said was 'Mission Evacuate' there was no name or any other indication as to where it came from other than the neat writing.

"Be careful out there sweet heart, you know how dangerous he said this could be," Helen said as she watched her husband remove his white clinic uniform and pull on his jacket.

"We should be okay I think, after all I'm just picking 'her' up," he replied with a chuckle.

"Well you make sure she actually looks ok," she smiled at him then added "I'll see you both at home." With that she gave him a tender kiss and left him to get on with their plan.

At five minutes too five a rather thin looking blond school girl walked slowly across the foyer of Kings Cross station headed for the exit. She reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair from her only visible eye the other eye covered by the long fringe she had. Taking a look around she decided that there was no one around she should be wary of. Taking a firm grip on the trolley she pushed, she made her way out onto the street.

Richard had to suppress a smile as she stepped through the doors and took a quick look around and then headed toward him. "Hello dear, I like the new outfit," he said grinning as he lifted her trunk into the boot of his car.

The girl watched him and let out a small growl as she pulled a face at him, both of them took a quick casual look around before they climbed into the car quietly closing the doors. "Bloody hell these shoes are killing me," the girl complained in a rather deep voice. "How the heck they wear these things all day is beyond my understanding."

Richard chuckled "Not to worry dear we will have you out of those clothes soon."

"I really do hope so," she replied scowling again, and then grinned. "Oh yes I almost forgot, I'd like you to meet my body guard Dobby."

Just a second later Richard was looking through his rear view mirror at a type of creature he had never seen before, "I take it this is the famous Dobby I hear so much about," he said as he smiled at the elf in the back seat.

The ride to the Granger house took them almost two hours, much of which was spent stuck in the evening rush hour traffic, finally pulling into the drive Harry Potter sighed, just a few more minutes and he would be out of his disguise and he could feel comfortable once again. He was certain no one had followed them and the Granger house would be the last place on earth anyone would think to look for him, especially after the way Hermione had been treating him for the past few months.

"Don't forget Harry we have to go over to Gringotts in the morning, Helen said she would like to come too, we could make like we are exchanging some galleons for pounds now that Hermione is at school," Richard said as he turned the ignition off.

Harry grimaced as a picture of Hermione came to his mind, he wondered what Richard and Helen would say if they knew how well she had managed the way she treated him this year, and just how well their plan seemed to work, then shrugging his shoulders he undid his seatbelt leant forward and replaced the shoes he had removed earlier.

The blonde haired girl stood and watched as Richard Granger pulled her trunk from the car boot. 'Well if any one is watching they wont see Harry Potter arrive,' went through Richards mind as he watched Harry looking around.

Two minutes later Harry was in the house receiving a hug from an older version of the girl that filled his dreams. "How have you been Harry?" she asked as she kissed his cheek making him blush.

Harry had always been honest with the Grangers and so he answered truthfully "This has to be about the worst year of my entire life so far, but I would rather not talk about it yet, besides I should be offering you my thanks for doing all this for me."

"Now Harry we discussed this before, if there is something we can do to help make the world a little safer for our daughter then we will do it," Richard said as he carried Harry's trunk up the stairs with Helen and Harry following him.

Back at Hogwarts earlier that day.

Hermione Granger stood with a hand held to her lips, the boy she had been best friends with until this year had just kissed her passionately, she still wasn't sure how it had happened but she was sure that something had seriously changed during that kiss, it was as though she had been hit by a bolt of lightening, she had felt fire rush through her veins, fireworks had exploded in her head making all her logic disappear, she finally admitted to her self she really wanted him badly. She wondered what she should do now, what ever she did was not going to be easy, not after the way she had been treating him, hopefully every one in the school knew she had been trying to distance her self from him.

As she absently placed her books into her book bag she thought that the fear she had felt when he had told about the prophecy on top of the serious injury she had received. She made her mind up she would talk to him, see if he was willing to forgive her for not realising her feelings for him before he kissed her for the first time, and then she would ask him about exactly 'why' he had kissed her. As she picked her bag up and slung the strap over her shoulder she suddenly remembered his last words to her had been 'good bye my Hermione Granger', it made her remember she had something important to do and panicking a little she started running toward the Gryffindor Tower, she had only got to the bottom of the main entrance when some one out side screamed.

One of the second year girls out for a walk had found the unconscious headmaster out on the lawn, shaking with fear she screamed then ran for the main entrance, where she was met by several students and professor Flitwick, with a shaky voice she told Flitwick that the headmaster was lying dead on the lawn, the near panic this announcement caused brought several other teachers into the hall.

Hermione stood watching it all unfold with a sense of dread growing in her, her stomach began to twist and tighten as she began to pray the girl was wrong, she was sure that the headmasters' death would hit Harry hard causing untold problems with his plans.

Several minutes passed as the students stood in the entrance hall waiting for news about Dumbledore, whispers had already begun to circulate, the usual rumours added to as they spread, then helped by several teachers Albus Dumbledore walked into the school, the relief of the students was palpable as the headmaster was lead through them onto the main staircase, Hermione followed close behind them looking willing to offer any help she could, if any was needed by the great man.

"Albus what Happened?" Hermione heard professor McGonagall ask.

"Harry Potter has left us, I'm afraid he disagreed with me trying to prevent his departure," Dumbledore said quietly "After he hit me with a body bind, I do believe Mr Potter stunned me, it seems he is getting powerful no matter what we do to prevent it."

The whispered argument that Hermione then heard take place had her feeling more angry than she had ever felt before. Stopping before the teachers realised she was within hearing range seemed like a very good idea at that time, she did not wish to be Obliviated again, a spell that the head master seemed to practice quite a lot it appeared from the overheard conversation and what she already knew.

Hermione was doing some serious thinking and decision making as she walked slowly up to the Gryffindor common room, tears had started to run down her cheeks as she reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password. She ignored everyone in the common room as she made her way to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, she did not give Ron Weasley a second thought as she passed him sitting on a chair with Lavender Brown stuck to his face.

Entering the boy's dorm and giving a quick glance at Harry's bed told her he had indeed left, more tears began to escape as she turned around and headed for her own dorm. She had a note to send off. Thoughts of how she had been treating Harry and especially her last words to him kept echoing in her mind, she had accused the most honest person she knew of cheating.

'_I did a stupid thing by being jealous and insisting he use a text book without the tips in it, after all we are here to learn and if someone had a better way to make a potion then it was only sensible to learn the best way, Harry was right all along, and he did offer to let me share the damn book.'_

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night as the knowledge that she had been the reason Harry had left the school, the reason she was laying in bed feeling lonely it was plaguing her thoughts as she hoped it had not changed the plan. Her sleep was filled with dreams of Harry, the most vivid one and the one she would remember when she woke up was a dream of Harry at her home with her parents, her mother kissed Harry on the cheek as he went up to bed in their guest room.

The Granger house Living room.

Harry was sitting watching a little bit of TV in between talking to Richard and Helen about the prophesy and Dumbledore's manipulations and crimes. He told them how Dumbledore had sent the game keeper to kidnap him, and how the simple man had done as he was told, taking Harry from his rightful guardian, he then explained how he had recently found out from Snape's memories that Dumbledore had known Sirius was innocent because he himself had cast the secrecy charm and he knew the secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Harry then told them all about his life at Privet drive and how Dumbledore had more or less admitted knowing how he would be treated even before he sent him there, his 'I knew I was sentencing you to ten years of dark and hard times' had convinced Harry the man was not to be trusted. There was also the fact that even though he knew what Harry would have to face someday, he had made no attempt to have Harry trained for the fight to come.

Richard and Helen Granger were furious when he heard how this polite young man had been treated and vowed to do something about it, they decided they would work through the normal courts so that the wizarding world would know nothing about what they proposed to do. The planning took several hours but by the end of the evening they were just about ready to set things in motion that would see the Dursleys pay for their crimes.

The plan was brilliant in its simplicity, the Grangers were going to apply for guardianship of one of their patients, the court would be told that both physical and mental child abuse was suspected, and when they had tried to investigate by approaching the local schools, it was found that there was no trace of Harry ever attending a school after the age of eleven. With the laws on education they should be able to acquire guardianship of Harry within a short period of time.

As they sat and talked Harry was having some unusual feelings passing through him, for some reason he was not sure about, he kept getting the feeling that Hermione was sad, heart broken almost. He tried to shake it off several times but it kept coming back to him, Hermione was crying.

Finally deciding it was because of what had happened that day he made his way to bed, following the Grangers up the stairs.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night with the feeling that Hermione was still very sad, but something about it was bothering him. Looking over to the comfortable looking chair where Dobby was curled up sleeping, he had an idea and without a second thought about what he was about to do he called quietly to Dobby.

Dobby was awake in an instant, and quickly scanned the room for any sign of danger to his master, none being apparent he turned to see what Harry Potter sir wanted.

"Dobby, if you were asked could you get someone out of Hogwarts without anyone seeing you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby would have no problem," Dobby replied ready and willing to do anything the great Harry Potter asked of him.

"Can you go to Hogwarts and get Hermione, bring her here but don't let anyone see you, be quiet and careful my little friend," Harry told Dobby a split second before the elf vanished silently.

Harry waited a few minutes for Dobby to return, he could have done without the wait as it gave him time to think about what he had just chosen to do. He had sent his employee to kidnap a girl. There was also the fact that he had the daughter of his hosts being kidnapped at that very moment in time. The worry about Hermione's reaction to being snatched from her bed in the middle of the night suddenly made the whole idea seem just about as stupid a thing as he had ever done.

A minute later Dobby appeared with Hermione, who to say the least looked to be in shock. Before she could say a word she found her self held in a tight embrace, Harry was kissing her with all the love he possessed. When they broke the kiss she pushed back from him "Potter, what on earth are you doing, if mum and dad find out they are going to be so mad, and what about Dumbledore, he'll hit the roof when he finds out you kidnapped me," she said angrily.

"Aw come on Mione, I just wanted the love of my life with me for a while, it's been tough on me this year," Harry pleaded pulling her into another kiss.

"How on earth do you think I've been feeling, having to treat you the way I have all year, its made me cry every night I went to my bed?" she asked as she led him to the bed "after all it's not easy to stay away from my husband and keep on treating him badly when all I want is for him to take me to bed and make love to me," she answered as they both climbed into the bed.

An hour later as they lay contentedly in each others arms Hermione looked in to Harry's eyes "So how did the escape go?"

"Those bloody shoes you bought for me nearly killed me, how on earth you women manage is beyond me," he replied.

Hermione chuckled as she pushed away his hand that had once again started to wander "Time to sleep I think my dear husband."

"As you command sweet wife, as you command," Harry said as he pulled her closer and closed his eyes. This was what they had both been missing and they both intended to make the most of it.

Dobby could bring her home each night and take her back to the castle each morning, no one would ever know that Harry was living at her parents home, and she could enjoy her nights making love to her husband sure in the knowledge that everyone thought she hated him and had no reason to help him.


	13. Chapter 14 The last chapter my way

Any character from the Potter books belong to someone else not to me, if they were mine I would have had the bottle to finish them as they started.

A/Note, first few lines are from J. K. R's last book.

The last chapter my way.

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, what was meant to be a kiss on his cheek became a full on the mouth kiss as he moved his head slightly and pulled her close. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron held her still more firmly and swayed on the spot, Harry raised his voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!" Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.

Hermione saw the depth of hurt and the hidden tears in the green eyes she loved, and she suddenly knew just how much her kissing Ron had deeply hurt Harry. She could see in those wonderful green eyes that she had just killed his only reason for living. Her mind was spinning; she wondered why she had allowed Ron to kiss her like that, the one who had deserted them, the boy who had spent most of their time together making her cry. She loved Harry more than life itself, she had proved that to herself during their time without Ron, she just couldn't work out why she had let the moment overcome her.

Glancing down she realised she still had her arm around Ron and she snatched it away, she also saw the desperate soul deep hurt and hopelessness that had enveloped Harry. She needed to say some thing but she was stopped by Ron when he answered Harry.

"I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just – just hold it in until we've got the diadem and destroyed it?"

Then before she could make an attempt to put things right it was to late, Harry had turned his back on her and was moving away from her.

She had no time to reminisce about the passionate nights she had shared in the tent with Harry as the battle raged around them, and then through the castle to the room of requirements, then on to the shrieking shack.

Then came the lull in the fighting and Voldemort's booming voice called out for Harry surrender him self.

Harry had gone missing and she knew what he was going to do, she remembered his words just the day before Ron had returned to join them.

"I love you Hermione more than anything in this world, and if I lose you I don't think I could go on, I'd rather die than to live without you by my side." She remembered how they had made love that night, sharing their passion for each other, it had been the last time she had held him in her arms, yes she knew exactly where he had gone.

And then her worst nightmare came true, she was standing with the others as Voldemort appeared, and a weeping Hagrid dropped Harry's dead body at his feet. She watched the evil wizard kick the lifeless body, she knew it was her fault Harry was dead. She had professed her never ending love to him and then she had kissed Ron.

Memories of their first night of lovemaking sped through her mind, followed quickly by all the memories of her time with him, she remembered why she had given up everything to be with him, and now he lay dead at Voldemort's feet, she wanted to join him. She wanted to be dead so she could be with him once again.

Sunk in her despair she did not see Neville bravely kill the snake Nagini, she did not hear the roar of the reinforcements' as they charged the ranks of Death Eaters.

Hermione fought along side everyone else, hoping that she would be killed, to be with Harry once again, but he had taught her well, and she kept on fighting and she kept on winning. Then she was facing Bellatrix along with Ginny when she felt his presence, she knew somehow that Harry was nearby. As Molly Weasley took over the fight with Bellatrix LeStrange she once again remembered her declaration of love to Harry James Potter, 'I'll love you for all time Harry no matter what' she had told him, and then that stupid impulsive senseless kiss with Ron, she was ready to actually kill the stupid red headed creep when she saw the deep hurt and pain in Harry's eyes.

Harry suddenly appeared there in front of her, she saw him look at her for a moment. She saw the soul deep pain and hurt was still in his eyes as he turned away from her to take on Voldemort. She was finding it hard to breathe as she watched him circle the most evil wizard ever known.

Harry was back and she needed to put things right, she needed him to know she really did love him; kissing Ron had been a terrible awful mistake. It wasn't meant to be a full on kiss, it had just been done by Ron when in her happiness at his finding a way to save Harry she had given him his chance.

Even as she thought it she knew Harry would find it hard to forgive her, if at all. She knew if she were him she would not believe her explanation, but she had to make him believe. She could not live the rest of her life without him, and without Harry she knew she would have to live away from the world of magic for ever.

The battle was finally over, the dead had been placed in their coffins. Ron had gone to be with Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, but she had to find Harry, to try to explain. To beg him to forgive her, on her hands and knees if she had to. She had tried everyplace she could think of except the headmistress's office. With a speed she did not know she possessed she ran to the broken stair that led up to the heads office, pausing to get her breath back she wondered what she could say to make things right, to put things back the way they had been, the way they should still be.

Entering the office she found him sitting on the floor, the dried tear tracks down his face told her all she needed to know. He didn't even look up at her as she entered the room. Without a word she sat down next to him and put her arms around him pulling him to her chest, "I love you," she whispered to him.

Still he did not look at her or speak and she finally broke and began to weep. She had never wept so hard, her heart was breaking, and it was her own fault. She felt his thumb as he brushed away her tears, then stroked her hair she pulled him even closer squeezing him tight to her breast.

"Why?" he asked quietly with an anguished sounding feeling in his voice.

"It was just an impulse, just a thank you for helping," was all she could say.

"But you held him, you kissed him and you still held him," Harry said still emotionless.

"Why did you go out to Voldemort?" she asked quietly.

"I had to die, you made it easier, you broke my heart," Harry answered bluntly.

It was just then that Ron walked into the room "Found you at last," he announced with a grin.

"Ron, can you leave us alone for a while?" she asked politely.

"What! it took me ages to find you two, you should come down and join us in the great hall," Ron replied, again being an insensitive dumb prat.

"Ron, I want to be alone with the man I love. Now you go down and be a good boy," she snapped back at the astonished red head.

"You… him… love… but you…" Ron stammered a look of disbelief on his face.

Hermione pulled out her wand "Ron sod off you fool, go and grow up will you, who the hell could fall for a self centred bully like you, now bugger off I want to talk to Harry about our baby."

"B,b,b,b,baby," Ron stuttered

"Ugrhh, Weasley for crying out loud SOD OFF," Hermione shouted losing her temper with her thick friend, then with a quick flick of her wand Ron was forced from the room and the door was slammed shut in his astonished face.

"The man you love?" Harry said his eyes wide.

"You don't think I would have a baby with someone I didn't love," Hermione said smiling a little now that she had let it slip.

"We're having a baby?" Harry said his green eyes glistening "you and me, a baby?"

"Yes love, a baby, that's what happens when two people in love have sex and forget the contraception charm," Hermione said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You just threw our best friend out on his ear," Harry chuckled when their lips parted.

"Well he deserves it; he turned what should have been a peck on his cheek into a full kiss then wouldn't let me go. The prat even tried to stick his filthy tongue in my mouth. I had to keep my teeth clamped together. Then he up and told Seamus I was his girl friend," she told him looking horrified, "anyway how else can you get anything into his thick skull, I was just going to kiss his cheek but he kissed me and suddenly I'm his girlfriend. I ask you, what kind of nut does he think I am?"

The young parents to be shared a kiss that was long and tender, while out side the door Ron Weasley finally worked out what happens when you leave a boy and girl together in a tent for weeks.

My Epilogue

A very confused Ron Weasley stood out side the office trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. Hermione said she was having a baby, Harry's baby, but that was not possible Hermione was his girlfriend she had kissed him not Potter. Well to be correct he had kissed her but it was all the same thing to him. "Harry bloody Potter is not getting away with this, she's mine," Ron said as he sat down beside the door to wait, he would wait all night if he had too.

Inside the office Hermione tried but felt she had failed to explain why she had let Ron kiss her. She told Harry she had not meant to kiss Ron but when he asked why she allowed him to kiss her without doing anything to stop him, her excuse that it was simply shock at what happened did not seem to convince him, so she told him that he did not have to have anything to do with the baby if he no longer loved her, she would not force him into anything.

"But you should know that what ever you chose to do I will always love you. I know now that I should never have kissed Ron, no matter how pleased I was that he had found a way to save you. I can only say I'm sorry, and I won't ever do anything that would cause the need to say it again," Hermione said as she held Harry tight.

"Have nothing to do with you, you have to be pulling my leg, after what you just did, I happen to be rather proud of you at the moment," Harry answered her wrapping her in his arms, "I have to get you out of here, we should go find your parents if we are going to get married."

Harry suddenly sat up and chuckled, he had an idea and hopefully it would not only get them away from their thick friend who no doubt was still trying to work it all out, but they might just get a little bit of fun for a change, at Ron's expense of course.

Remembering the words that mad eye had used on him what now seemed so long ago, Harry tapped Hermione on the head with his wand, then stood back as she all but vanished from sight. Turning the wand on himself and tapping his own head he too almost totally vanished from sight, then whispering to Hermione to stand with him in one of the darker corners of the room he pointed his wand at the door. As soon as Hermione was standing next to him he asked her to keep quite still and quiet, then he cast the Alohomora spell at the door, the door very slowly creaked open.

Harry and Hermione suppressed their laughter as Ron slowly, carefully entered the room, and then with a totally confused look on his face he looked around, his eyes got wider as he saw the empty room, they watched as he bent down to look under the desk, he even moved the chair as though they could both be hiding behind it, then scratching his head they heard his whispered words.

"Accio cloak!" when nothing happened he stood scratching his head "Damn I must have fell asleep or something," he said as he raced from the room and down the stairs. The disillusionment charm had worked even better than they had expected.

A month later found the two of them setting foot in Australia, by the time their search began to show some success and they had finally got a definite lead on where the Grangers were living there was no way to disguise the fact that Hermione was pregnant, Harry wanted to get married as soon as they could but Hermione wanted her mum and dad to be at her wedding so she persuaded Harry to wait.

It had taken them four months to find and restore the Grangers, neither parent was very happy with Hermione, but she was their daughter and they slowly accepted she had acted in their best interest.

Mr Granger wanted to kill Harry for getting his unmarried daughter pregnant until Hermione was finally able to convincingly explain she had been the one who had wanted to wait to get married so that she could have him and mum there when she became Mrs Harry Potter, Mr Granger still wasn't to happy but he did then accept Harry into the family.

Together with the two Grangers Mr and Mrs Harry Potter found a small magical community just outside Sydney and with a little bit of haggling they managed to rent a small house, Hermione went to see a healer to have her baby checked out as she was worried that the cruciatus she had suffered might have harmed the baby, the healer assured her that the curse was aimed at the nervous system and would not and indeed had not touched the baby, who's nervous system was completely separate from her own.

Two months later Hermione gave birth to a beautiful little girl, when they were choosing names Mr Granger suggested Harriet, to which he got three voices all saying "You have to be kidding." He kept quiet after that.

Both Harry and Hermione decided that they would name their daughter Kathleen; she was just two weeks old when Hermione took her home from the hospital to the house they all shared.

At the age of three months and two days little Kathy Potter and her family boarded a ship and set sail for England, Harry and Hermione were dreading returning to the British magical community, they knew that they would be subject to a vast amount of publicity, publicity that Harry could well do with out as could his little girl and her wonderful mum.

Mr and Mrs Granger offered them a room at their house from where they could get in touch with their friends and slowly ease back into the wizarding society.

Hermione who before Kathy was born had been eager to have a career and to hopefully make it to the top in what ever her chosen profession might be, stood on the ships deck with Harry standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, they watched as the huge ship slowly docked,

"Harry love would it be alright if I didn't get a job to soon, I want to spend time with Kathy and making us a home?" she asked watching a sailor throw a rope to someone ashore.

"Neither of us has to work love, we have more than enough money to last a lifetime, so if you want to stay at home well it's ok with me," he replied planting a gentle kiss on her neck.

"How many children shall we have?" Hermione asked leaning her head forward to allow Harry better access to her neck.

"How about one every year till we get to old," Harry laughed.

Hermione cringed at the idea but with a hidden smile she said "Yes ok I reckon as witches bodies don't age like Muggles about fifty little ones is a nice round figure."

"Er, how about we split that down the middle and have about three more over the next few years," Harry said as he had visions of hordes of kids all wanting to ride on his back.

"Well that does sound more reasonable," Hermione said as she turned in his arms and kissed him "I love you." She whispered as she turned back around and leaned into his chest.

"I love you to sweetheart," Harry said kissing her neck once again.

As the ship finally finished docking Harry and Hermione were joined by Mr and Mrs Granger, Mrs Granger had dressed her granddaughter warmly and stood holding her showing her, her first look at England.

Having rented a car Harry and Hermione and the family had soon arrived at the Granger house, it did not take long for Hermione with Harry's help, to clean away the dust that had settled while the house had been empty, their room was sorted out and Mr Granger and Harry left to go shopping for all the baby things they would need.

The first person they contacted to let him know they were back was Neville Longbottom, after him they wrote to Minerva McGonagall.  
Word slowly spread that they were back but luckily there was no one who knew where Hermione's parents lived accept Minerva and they were only bothered by the press when in Diagon Alley.

Neville and his fiancée became the god parents of Kathleen, Harry bought a Muggle bookshop for Hermione and found he really enjoyed working there, so while Hermione stayed home with Kathy for the first three years, Harry worked alone in the book shop.

Hermione had only been working at the book shop for three months when she told Harry he was to become a father once again. To celebrate Harry with George Weasley as a partner bought a magical book shop and Neville's wife Susan ran it for them.

Together Harry and Hermione chose and bought a Muggle house just out side the village of Godrics Hollow, they treasured their privacy and guarded it carefully, that meant that they never told any of the Weasleys but George where their home was.  
They rarely saw anything of Ron as he seemed to avoid them at all cost's, Ginny was quite happily married to Colin Creevey and had several children already.  
Mrs Weasley had seemed disappointed in them and so they had made one and only one visit to the Burrow since the day they had returned.  
It did not matter to Harry or Hermione; they were happy and would remain so for the rest of their lives, their third and last child, their first boy was born on their fifth wedding anniversary.


	14. Chapter 15 Revenge on Dumbledore and Ron

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

"Come in," Albus Dumbledore called as he was finishing his end of year reports, he noticed someone's shadow fall across the desk as he continued writing "Sit down please I will be but a minute," he said without looking up. Dumbledore stopped writing instantly as he was hit by the strongest binding spell he had ever encountered, and that included his own. He struggled to raise his head or at least his eyes to see who had power enough the bind him, the greatest wizard alive. Slowly recognition of the voice that almost whispered "I would rather stand old man," settled into his mind.

A much younger man than Albus walked around Dumbledore's desk and with a deft flick of a wand the old wizard was disarmed, his wand placed into the back pocket of the tatty old jeans the young man wore. "Finite," a voice whispered in a short hiss. Dumbledore looked up at his assailant only to find he was looking into the eyes of Harry Potter. An older version of Harry Potter than the one he knew.

"Who are you?" the old wizard demanded of the man in front of him, I know you're not Harry Potter, you can't be. Harry is down there on the lawn with his friends Granger and Weasley.

Harry Potter walked around the old mans desk and looked down on the perfectly kept lawns in front of the castle, "You know old man you are quite right, I am down there with Hermione and that traitorous rat Weasley. Which reminds me I have an appointment with a certain red head, tell me old man what punishment do you think I should inflict on Weasley for stealing my fiancé? Do you think I should mete out the same punishment to him as I am about to mete out to you, for the way you have manipulated and totally ruined my entire life.

Dumbledore chuckled a sort of derisive sounding noise "Who ever you are your disguise will not work, you look at least fifteen or maybe twenty years to old to be Harry, you will not be able to get away with anything. So enough of this foolishness, who are you and what do you want?"

A pair of cold emerald green eyes glared at the old man for a second before they flared into green flames, " Revenge, Albus Dumbledore, I am your executioner, in a moment or two I am going to kill you for all the innocent lives you have caused to be lost due to your stupid meddling and manipulating," Harry Potter answered.

For the first time since the binding spell had been lifted from him Albus Dumbledore remembered the power behind it and he knew what fear was, it was then he said one of the most stupid things he could have said "All I did was for the greater good, surely you must see that."

Harry looked at the old man as though he had just realised he was crazy, "No, killing you is for the 'greater good' old man, for the greater good of all those innocents you needlessly sentenced to death with your manipulations just so that your plans for a wizarding world you designed would succeed. And for those souls you would add to your long list of deaths you have caused it's time to pay old man. Can you feel the pain in your chest, nasty isn't it. You know old man it's truly a shame I can't stay and watch you die, but it is going to take days for the pain to kill you, as your magic is drained little by little. Believe me before it is over you will beg people to end it for you. Oh by the way, that prophecy you made up, and the lie about Voldemort's horcruxes, they will never see the light of day now, try to tell them to anyone and your death will become far more pain filled and take so much longer for you to reach the end, you will not be able to manipulate me or anyone else anymore Dumbledore. Goodbye headmaster."

Harry threw Dumbledore's wand on the table in front of the old wizard without a thought. Dumbledore looked down on his wand but there was nothing he could do, the pain in his chest every time he thought of grabbing it was far too severe for him to reach out and lift the wand.

Ten minutes later Harry Potter appeared in front of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. With a quick wave of his hand the older Harry bound both Ron and the younger Harry, he then turned to Hermione, "Hello my love," he said bowing to the surprised witch.

The older Harry knew from the way that Hermione was looking from him to his younger self and back that he would be able to talk to her without having to bind her. "May I speak?" he asked politely. When Hermione simply nodded her puzzled expression made him smile, and he knew she was waiting for some explanation for what she was witnessing.

"When we are finished here, you and me, I mean the other younger me," Harry said nodding at his petrified younger self, "need to visit the hospital wing and see Poppy. Weasley will be seeing her as well but for totally different reasons. Now I have some thoughts, memories if you will, of things that have happened and would have happened had I not returned. Look into my eyes, see into my thoughts, listen to my memories, I will make them all available to you for as long as I can. But first I have a little some thing I have to do." With that Harry pulled his wand out and freed Ron from the spell that was binding him.

"Hello Weasley, tell me do you still have enough bottle to continue with what was started this summer. Have you spent all that money Dumbledore paid you to get Hermione to the Burrow early this year? Hmm, that reminds me do you still have the engagement ring that Harry gave to Hermione, you know the one you stole and then planned on using it as one you bought giving it to her once she had succumbed to Dumbledore's charms and spells and agreed to marry you," Harry said before calling out a quiet "accio ring,"

Ron looked astonished when his trouser pocket ripped open and the small match box he had put the ring in flew into the older mans hand, still trying to work out who the man was and how he knew about the ring, Ron was far to slow to stop the ring leaving his pocket. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her the match box "You should find your engagement ring in there," he said before turning back to Ron Weasley.

Harry pointed his wand at Ron and sent a bone crushing spell at his left leg. As Ron screamed and fell to the ground and Hermione turned in horror to watch, Harry fired a compulsion charm at Hermione, compelling her to do as he the older Harry had asked and look into his memories when he was ready to share them.

"That one Weasley was for luring Hermione to the Burrow so Dumbledore could place his charms on her," he said as he then sent another spell, breaking Ron's other leg, "that one is for stealing her ring." The next spell that hit Ron broke his right arm, followed by another that dislocated his left elbow, Harry finished with a charm that would give Ron severe pain in his jaw every time he tried to eat more than a normal average person would eat. His last spell took away Weasleys ability to have sex.

"And that my dear 'best mate' is for paying a visit to number four and stunning me as soon as my back was turned, just so that Dumbledore could carry out his stupid plans and you could spend the rest of your life raping my fiancée." Harry said as he placed a silencing charm around the screaming red head. "I'm only sorry I can't find it in me to kill you," Harry said his anger finally showing through the calm features he had been displaying up to that moment.

Hermione turned toward the older Harry intending on yelling at him and if possible disarming him before he could harm the Harry she knew like he had done to Ron, at the same time she was trying to fight the compulsion charm to look into his eyes. The compulsion charm won when the older Harry placed his wand on the floor in front of her, then stood and simply looked at her.

Hermione could not believe what she was seeing, she was sitting at the table in the Burrow with Ron, while Ron admired her engagement ring Molly Weasley had slipped something into her pumpkin juice and as she had become drowsy Dumbledore had entered the kitchen from the living room. She watched as her headmaster first obliviated her and blocked the memories of her agreeing to marry Harry, the beautiful ring he had given her, and the few dates they had been on before the end of term. She then watched as Dumbledore placed three loyalty charms on her, one to ensure she would remain loyal to Ron, one forcing loyalty to the Weasley family, and one to the headmaster him self. She saw Ron pocket the ring, while Molly said it was a good idea that would save him some money, she also wondered briefly who's memories they were but that thought simply vanished as she watched the next set of memories.

Ron was walking into number four privet drive, following Harry up the stairs to his room, as Harry lead the way along the short passageway, Ron pulled out his wand and sent a stunning curse at Harry's back. As soon as Harry fell to the floor Dumbledore arrived and obliviated Harry just as he done to her, he then placed several tracking charms and renewed magical core binding charms on Harry.

There were two more memories after those, the first showing Ron gloating to Ginny over the ring and about how he was going to be the one to get Hermione so he could have first go at her, and the two of them laughing at how funny it would be to have Potter as best man when she married Ron.

The final memory was of the older Harry standing outside the Burrow and hitting the building with a tremendously powerful finite spell. He then stood and watched as the entire house simply collapsed in on itself, trapping Molly Weasley amongst the rubble.

As soon as the final memory was shown to Hermione the older Harry turned to the younger Harry and showed him the same memories. As the memories ended the older Harry started to fade away, a smile on his face telling Hermione that he had accomplished what he had come to do… his final words were to young Harry telling him to keep both him self and Hermione away from the Weasleys and to get to Poppy as quick as they could, telling them she could be trusted.


	15. Chapter 16 Goodbye Hogwarts

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, wish I did, then I would write another sixth and seventh book in the series with a better and more sensible end.

A/Note, I dont remember where I got the idea for this from, all I can remember is I wrote it ages ago and as it was in the file I have named bits n bobs I have decided to post it here along with my other all sorts of oddments.

Goodbye Hogwarts.

Harry walked into the great hall with Hermione by his side. He was wondering who it was he was here to see as he had been informed that the tri-wizard champions were being allowed to spend some time with their families and there was someone waiting in the great hall to spend the day with him.

As soon as he saw the Weasley's Harry's steps faltered, Hermione who had kept up the pace suddenly stopped and turned back to see what was wrong with him. Harry looked into her eyes "I hope you won't be to upset with me," he said as he began walking toward the end of the Gryffindor table once more.

Molly Weasley rushed toward Harry with her arms out stretched prepared to give the boy a hug as she usually did, but Harry held up his hand to her and made her stop in her tracks. "Hello Mr Weasley, what are you here for?" he said as he by passed by the rather shocked Molly toward Arthur.

"Hello Harry," Arthur Weasley said with a small frown on his face wondering why Harry had brushed Molly aside. "Albus said that as you had no family and you are practically a Weasley, well we decided to come and spend the day with you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr Weasley but the last thing I would ever want is to be a Weasley after what I have seen this year, so thanks but no thanks, I'll bid you good bye. I already have a family and I shall be spending the entire day with her." Harry then took hold of Hermione's hand and they turned to walk away, Hermione simply following his lead.

"Harry wait please, would you explain those comments to me, I'm afraid I don't understand after all this family has done for you," Arthur said a little sharply.

Harry turned back around and looked Arthur straight in the eye, "Well let me start with your son Ron, who has spent half the year calling me a liar amongst other things and never even had the manners to apologise properly, then your dear wife's disgusting howler to my best friend, and the feeble excuse for an apology she offered.

The bloody howler arrived while we were in the great hall eating and the whole school heard the awful things your wife called my best friend, the pathetic apology came as a short private note that was not worth the ink it took to write it. Your wife should have sent a real apology in another howler so people could hear it, and see just how obsessive and controlling she really is, but she thought she would just be forgiven with her half hearted excuse in a few words on a scrap of parchment, well sir I wish no part of a family like that, I now understand why all your older sons left home as soon as they could. It was to get away from a woman who has some sick need to control everyone. And that includes you, or did she never tell you she gave you a love potion while you were here at Hogwarts, I don't need that on top of the Dursleys. Good bye sir."

Harry was about to walk away when Ron started shouting "What's up Potter, we not good enough, typical of you seeking all the attention, well go on sod off with your lousy mudblood whore…" Ron never got to finish what he was yelling as Harry downed him with a left hook that broke his jaw.

"That sir is the kind of thing I was talking about. Your family sir, are in need of some serious medical help," Harry said as he put his arm around a crying Hermione's waist and led her from the great hall.

Half an hour later Harry was summoned to the headmasters' office, refusing to leave Hermione on her own as she finally gave in to the negative things that had plagued her all year and cried on his shoulder, he took her with him to see Dumbledore.

"Mr Potter, I must reprimand you for your treatment of the Weasley family. They have treated you like a member of their family, Molly Weasley as been like a mother to you and I insist you apologise." Dumbledore told the young man in front of him.

"The only person who treats me like family is Hermione; she is the only real family I have in this rotten world so I'll not be apologising to those who tried to destroy her reputation." Harry said determined to make a stand.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Hermione is not your family, the Dursleys are your real family," Dumbledore said trying his grandfatherly approach, "now you will apologise to the Weasleys and I'll hear no more about it."

Harry looked flabbergasted, "The Dursley's my family! have you not listened when I told you how they treat me?"

"Harry your childish exaggeration and lies about your life with the Dursleys is… "

'SLAP'

"ARE YOU STUPID? You senile old man, are you so blind you don't see when Harry returns from their house every year starved and bruised all over, his clothes are bloody rags, his shoes are stuck together with layers of tape, you have to be the biggest idiot on this earth if you think what Harry told you is exaggerated, he only told you a fraction of the things they did to him," Hermione raged at the shocked head master she had just slapped with all the strength she had.

Harry pulled Hermione back from the professor and she turned and buried her head in his chest again as she once more began to sob. While she sobbed an extremely angry Dumbledore pulled several files from his desk and began to write furiously, finally he pulled out the Hogwarts seal and slammed it down on the last parchment he had written on.

"Miss Granger I find due to your behaviour I have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts effective immediately, collect your belongings and leave my school." Dumbledore yelled as he threw the parchment at her.

Harry bent down and picked up the parchment, he then took hold of Hermione's hand, "Thank you head master Dumb as a door, we will leave as soon as we have packed," he said as he pulled the shocked Hermione gently toward the door.

"MR POTTER, I'm afraid I can not allow you to leave, you have to compete in the final task this evening," Dumbledore shouted as Harry and Hermione walked to the door.

"Head master you can take your task, your magical contract and your school and shove them up your 'where the sun don't shine'" Harry shouted back.

"I can not allow this to go any further Harry, I'm sorry I really did not want to do this," Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand.

Harry stared in disbelief at Dumbledore as he pointed his wand at them. Fawkes the Phoenix flew from his perch and within an instant he had snatched Dumbledore's wand and passed it to Harry, Harry seemed to hear Fawkes inside his head telling him to point the wand at Dumbledore and then say the spell that came to him. Harry did as the voice suggested, pointing the wand at the shocked head master he said quietly "septem dies somnus."

Albus Dumbledore fell back into his chair in a very deep sleep that no one would be able to wake him from for a full week. Due to his kind nature Harry stepped around the desk to place the old man into a more natural and comfortable position, and while doing so he noticed that Dumbledore in his temper had written out not one expulsion form but two, the first was obviously done by mistake as it had Harry's name on it. Harry read the form and with a smile he picked up the Hogwarts seal and slammed it down hard on the parchment already signed by the stupid old man. Now both he and Hermione were former Hogwarts pupils, and Harry knew once expelled they could never be enrolled in the school again.

Half an hour later Harry and Hermione were packed and walking through the entrance hall toward the main door when Fawkes arrived in front of them in a flash of fire. As Fawkes waggled his tail feathers at them Harry told Hermione to take hold and to hold on tight, as soon as the two teenagers had taken hold they were engulfed in a flash of bright red fire, seconds later they arrived in the living room of the Granger house.

After Hermione explained what Harry had been through for the past year and the reasons behind it to her parents they all sat waiting patiently for the rest of the day and evening, all of them dreading 9pm when the final task was due to start.

Nine came and went and Harry was not struck dead as he had been informed he would be if he broke the magical contract. At nine thirty they all took a quick trip out to the country side well away from the Granger house. Richard Granger pulled the car to a stop and engaged first gear ready to get moving again as soon as he could. Harry leaned out of the car window and pointing his wand at a small branch of wood he whispered "Wingardium Leviosa," they all watched as the branch floated into the air.

"Well you still have your magic Harry, so either they postponed the last task or they lied to you. I don't think they will have postponed the task; they just don't have the time. I think that it was all a lie, we should get going and work out what to do next," Hermione said as Harry closed the window.

As Richard drove back home Harry told the two Grangers everything about his life, his treatment at the Dursleys, and everything he and Hermione had been through at Hogwarts. He looked at Hermione with a smile and a rather proud look as he told them about their last hours at the School, and how they had been expelled.

It was a happy family plus one who boarded the train that would take them from the airport into the city of Canberra where Richard Granger's brother lived and worked. They intended to spend a few days with his family before they took a tour of the country and looked for a place to settle down in. They all looked forward to life away from the hate and bigotry they had found in their own country; ready to start a new life in a new country.

Harry and Hermione looked forward to finishing their education without all the pressure that they had been under while at Hogwarts. Australia had a very good education system that catered for home taught pupils, mainly because of the remoteness of most of the wizarding homes. They were also looking forward to enjoying their new status as boy and girlfriend, and not just best friends. Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend as soon as Fawkes dropped them at the Granger house, and she had been happy to say yes.

The young couple now had their entire future to look forward to with no one trying to kill them or control them. The only people who knew where they were, was them selves. Harry James Potter was extremely happy to be a kidnap victim of the 'Granger gang' as the Daily Prophet called them, and he looked forward to the day when he could be a full member of their family by marrying the so called brains of the gang.


	16. Chapter 17 Drabble Reveng on Dursleys

Disclaimer. Potter is not mine, wish he and his friends were they deserved a far better end after all the money they generated for JKR.

Harry Potter smiled at his wife of three months; Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and returned the smile.

"I am really going to enjoy this," she said as she remembered the memories he had shared with her through Legilimency.

Harry simply nodded, he knew just what she was thinking, they had shared a special way of communication since they first met eleven years earlier. Turning toward his left he looked at the place he had hoped to never see again. He had no intention to ever return when he left four years before, but since he had shared all his memories with Hermione they had both decided that some kind of repayment for all the kindness they had shown him was truly long over due.

Walking up to the front door Harry simply waved his hand at the lock and the door opened. Still holding Hermione's hand Harry stepped into the hallway, "I'm Ho-ome," he called in a sing song voice.

A rather grey looking horsey faced woman stepped from the living room to see who had the nerve to be in her house. The blood drained from her face the instant she saw him.

"Hello aunt Petunia dear, I brought my wife to meet you, wasn't that good of me?" Harry said as he stepped forward and forced his aunt to back into the kitchen. "Oh good are you going to make us a nice cup of tea?"

Petunia watched her nephew with fear in her eyes, she then glanced at Hermione and a small pool of yellow tinged water developed around her feet.

"You know Harry my love, I don't think your aunt is half as stupid as we thought, mind you for some one who had a witch for a sister she did show a pathetically low amount of intelligence treating you the way she did. I would have thought she might know that one day revenge would come calling," Hermione said as she scowled at Petunia "You disgusting bitch, clean that up before I rub your ugly face in it."

Petunia was shaking like a leaf as she opened the utility cupboard and pulled out the mop and bucket. "What's wrong Petunia, are you frightened, terrified maybe, because you know what we could do to you. How does it feel to be that scared, how does it feel to be unable to control your shaking because of the fear. Perhaps now you are getting some idea of how Harry felt when you and your disgustingly fat ugly shit of a husband picked on, and starved a little boy. You and your fat ugly men folk are going to pray for death before I finish with you, just like seven year old Harry did when he was starving and was peeing blood because of the malnutrition and beatings you made him suffer.

Believe me bitch you are going to know what it is like to be beaten and starved by someone many times your own size, the whole bloody lot of you are going to be placed with our friend Grawp. In case you didn't know Grawp is just a little under seventeen feet tall, and he loves Harry like a brother, that and he knows all about you. You are going to be his slaves, I do hope you enjoy your new life," Hermione said as she activated three portkeys, sending the Dursleys to a destiny they never even dreamed of even in their worst nightmares.


	17. Chapter 18 Forced Marriage

Forced marriage

Harry James Potter had been falsely accused and had been imprisoned in Azkaban for one year two months and three days. And he had been dragged from his cell on this day not for a beating as he had been expecting, but for a meeting with Scrimgeour and Dumbledore. For three hours they had repeatedly asked Harry to sign a waver that would absolve them and the ministry of any wrong doing in committing him to this hell on earth without a fair trial. It appears that evidence revealing his innocence had now been sent to all the wizarding press and they had been screaming for his release. All that is except his former best friends and the rest of the Weasley clan. They had been the ones who had accused him in the first place, Ron Weasley was the main witness.

For three long hours Harry had refused to sign the waver, even knowing that if he did he would be a free man before lunch. Still he held out, there was no way he was going to allow the manipulating old man and the corrupt fools of the ministry to escape their punishment.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and then pulled Scrimgeour across the room out of the earring of Harry, and then proceeded to whisper to the stupid politician. Two minutes later the two supposedly wise men approached Harry yet again.

"Okay Mr Potter, what is it you want, what will it take for you to do as we ask," Scrimgeour asked tiredly.

Harry was about to tell them he wanted the truth admitted to by those who had railroaded him into this hell, but then he had a sudden inspiration, here was a chance to help three people he had come to accept as his only true supporters plus he would be helping himself at the same time. "So you give me what I want for signing the waver and for going back out into the world so that I would be able to fight Voldemort. Is that correct?" he asked hiding a grin.

"Yes Harry, that's right, so what is it you want," Dumbledore said smiling for the first time that day.

"Granger. I want Hermione Granger, I want her here along with a marriage contract and I want a completely legal ceremony making sure I am married to her before we leave the island," Harry said with an evil glint showing in his eye.

"But Harry, Miss Granger is engaged to Mr Weasley, we cant possibly…" Dumbledore began but was cut off.

"Well it's her as my wife or you can piss off and sort it all out without me, including Voldemort," Harry said angrily while pushing his chair back and making to get up.

"But why Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked a cunning look filling his eyes now he could see a way out of his problems.

"I want the one I saw burning my most prized possessions, what better way could I get my revenge. Get me Granger, get me legally married to her and I'll put it in a written blood oath for you that I will re-enter the world and that I will not personally seek any further revenge on the ministry," Harry said walking back toward his guard.

Albus Dumbledore and Rufus Scrimgeour both with their shoulders slumped left the room from the opposite side to Harry. Harry went back to his cell with a warm glow in his eyes and his heart feeling lighter than it had been for way more than the year he had been locked up.

Back in his cell Harry closed his eyes and thought of the two people who like clock work had a letter delivered to his cell every week. They had done since his third week in this place. He thought back on that first letter, and for a moment he wished he had not eaten the letters. But then they were all on rice paper and any type of edible stuff in this place was a welcome addition to the meagre ration that was pushed through the door every third day.

_Mr H. J. Potter_

_Dear Harry we know that you don't truly know us having only seen us at Kings Cross, oh and that one time some years back when we met at Diagon alley. My name is Helen, my husband is Richard and we are Hermione's parents. I pray you will read on and not throw this letter away until you have read it all._

_Harry, can I call you that, anyway we both feel as though we know you well, Hermione wrote so much about you in all her letters, so we feel that there is something you should know._

_On the morning of your so called hearing, Hermione left the house with a stack of parchments outlining laws and previous trial presidents and the intention of making sure you got a fair trial. That morning she was fully and completely convinced you could never have committed the crime they were accusing you of. When she came home that night something had changed, she was absolutely sure you were a murderer. Hermione has always been one to stick to her beliefs and it usually takes quite some time to get her to change her mind about things, which I'm sure you know. We think someone has placed a spell on our little girl and we are worried by where that may lead._

_We did not notice for several days after that, that Hermione was constantly talking about how wonderful Ron was. Prior to your hearing she only ever called him Weasley when she was at home, so we think he is the one who did something to her._

_We realise that there is nothing either you or we can do about things, but we firmly believe that Hermione did not change her own mind about you, and we just wanted you to know that we believe if she was making her own choices she would still believe in your innocence. _

_We pray daily for your release and hope it does not take to long for the truth to be known._

_Sincerely Helen and Richard Granger. _

As he thought of the letter he remembered the day they had dragged him from Grimmauld place, he had seen Ron whispering into Hermione's ear moments before she set his prized possessions on fire with a spell, she then looked at him and laughed at him, he looked up into the eyes of his best friend who had just destroyed his things and there was no mirth in her eyes, there was none of the sparkle that always lit up her eyes as though she was under the imperious charm. It had been after receiving the letter he remembered thinking that it wasn't his Hermione's laugh, but at the time of his hearing he had been so upset with his best friend Ron saying he had seen Harry practicing the killing curse, he was not even trying to think straight.

It was two days after the visit from the two inept old men that Harry was once again dragged from his cell, albeit a little less brutal than the previous times. He was led into an office in which sat Scrimgeour, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione and a Druid priest.

Harry was led to a table where he was joined by Dumbledore and Scrimgeour. "So Harry are you prepared to agree to our terms?" Scrimgeour asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, but tell me how did you get Granger to agree, she definitely doesn't look too happy?" Harry asked as he looked at his former female friend soon to be wife.

Dumbledore could not resist his gloating, "It was far easier than we imagined, Mr and Mrs Granger were completely against her engagement to Mr Wesley, and it did not take a lot to convince them to enter her into a legal magically binding betrothal and to sign it. She has no choice now that they have signed, she either goes through with it willingly or both her parents will die. So simple with Muggles."

Harry tried not to show his happiness as he played his hand out, "Okay now for the blood oath. Just so you can't pull a fast one, this is what we will do. I will write out the oath and you two will add your blood to it and sign it, then as soon as I am legally married to Granger I will add my blood and signature and every one will be happy ok."

Scrimgeour coughed and his face gained a red tinge, "How stupid do you think we are Potter," he hissed out trying not to look to angry in front of the Druid.

"Take it or leave it, them's my terms. I want no chance of you getting my oath and giving nothing in return. You know I'll keep my part of the bargain, if I didn't then I would never get my chance at revenge now would I," Harry replied sounding really annoyed.

Dumbledore gripped Scrimgeour's elbow and gave it a tight squeeze. "Ok Harry, write out your oath and lets get this over with, the sooner you begin training the better." He mumbled before turning to the Druid.

Harry wrote out his oath word for word as he had said he would, Dumbledore and Scrimgeour both added their blood and signed it. Harry quietly asked Hermione if she had ever had sex with Weasley she was rather indignant when she answered that she was waiting till after her wedding. He then asked her if she had ever had sex with anyone, her answer was once again an indignant no. Harry called the Druid over and asked him to magically test Hermione to see if she was still a virgin and he was really pleased when he found that she was indeed still a virgin, he had known she was not lying as far as she knew, but he did not trust the Weasleys and their use of potions, and he definitely no longer trusted Ron. Harry and Hermione were then stood in front of the Druid and the ceremony was performed. An intensely angry Hermione said her vows and signed the magical marriage register that the Druid had brought along and she whispered what she would like to do to Harry as he signed the book, the creative ways she promised to remove his procreative organs made Harry wince quite a few times.

Thirty minutes later Dumbledore, Scrimgeour, the Grangers and the new Potters left Azkaban Island. Dumbledore wanted Harry to begin training to fight Voldemort that afternoon, but Harry insisted he had to get to know his in-laws and that he wanted time to enjoy taking his revenge before he would entertain any training at all. He gave the old headmaster a wicked wink as he said "Besides she does have a rather nice body, don't you think?"

Dumbledore provided them with a portkey to the Granger house and let them be on their way, as far as he was concerned he had what he and the ministry had wanted. He left the Grangers and the Potters with a huge smile on his face. The last thing Harry and the Grangers saw of him and the minister was their laughing faces.

Their arrival in the Granger kitchen could not have come at a better time for Harry, as they landed next to the table he lost control of his emotions and burst out laughing. It was some minutes before he could speak and Helen had just finished making a pot of tea when he managed to bring his breathing under control.

"So Harry, why all the laughter?" Richard asked with a huge smile on his face.

Hermione was really surprised when Harry answered her father. "Dick those two fools think they have a magical oath that will have me staying in Britain to fight Voldemort for them." He said before having another chuckle.

"Harry James Potter," Helen said in her mother in charge voice "as they kept us out of almost everything that went on in that awful place, are you going to tell us what you did?"

Harry chuckled again "Helen would it be ok to call you mum now?"

Helen nodded, "Yes son, I think you know us well enough by now, so what was so funny?"

Harry pulled out his copy of the blood oath he and the two fools had signed and sealed with blood.

_I Harry James Potter do swear that I will re-enter the world, where I will be able to face Voldemort, and that I will not personally seek any further revenge on the ministry, H. J. Potter_.

Helen and Richard read the small piece of parchment and they too burst out laughing.

While this was going on Hermione stood too shocked by the familiarity between Harry and her parents to do anything but watch them. She was suddenly shaken out of her trance like stare when Harry told her to pack her things ready for a long trip.

As she dazedly walked toward the stairs she kept wondering where Harry had been able to get at her mum and dad, and what he had done to them to get them to ruin her life by forcing her into this marriage to a murderer. A murderer who was going to use her body for his own pleasure and due to her magic and the magical contract she could do nothing to stop him. Slowly she did as she had been told and packed her things in to two large suitcases. She called down for her father when they were fully packed and were too heavy for her to lift.

When Richard entered the room Hermione quietly closed the door behind him, "Dad, how do you know that murderer Potter, and why have you done this to me. You know what he will do to me later, and I can do nothing to stop him. Why would you be so cruel to your own flesh and blood, why dad?" she asked her first tears beginning to fall.

"Tell me Hermione, were the Weasleys angry when you were collected from Grimmauld place this morning, was that dumb prat Ron angry?" Richard asked instead of giving her an answer.

"Yes they were furious, Ron was absolutely livid, I thought he was going to hit Dumbledore, what did you expect we were engaged, I was going to marry him," she shouted at her smiling father.

"Well now you are not going to marry the evil prat, and stop calling Harry a murderer, you know they found evidence that proves beyond a doubt that he was totally innocent," Richard said sternly picking up the cases and heading out the door.

"I tell you now dad, don't ever expect any grand children because after he has had his way with me for the first time, I will be able to use my magic to make sure I'm not pregnant and on him, and I will quite happily emasculate the bastard," Hermione said in a seething anger, she hated it when she did not get the answers, and she hated not knowing why her parents were doing the things they were.

Down stairs Harry and Helen were talking about the marriage as well. "So Harry what gave you the idea of claiming Hermione to be your wife as the price of your… er… co-operation?" Helen asked as she poured the tea.

"I don't know really, I was about to tell them to get lost for the five hundredth time when it came to me. I saw a way to help out your family and still get what I wanted. As for the marriage, it had to be that, they would never have agreed to simply hand her over to me. They might be manipulative corrupt evil men but they do still have those few strange morals left. They were happy to force her into a marriage she didn't want, but they would not force her to be a sex slave. I know it's stupid but that's how their minds work. Most of the betrothals in the British magical worlds marriages are done by contract even before the kids are out of nappies,"

"I… er… I don't really know how to ask this… do you have to consummate the union for it to be completely legal?" Helen asked with a little colour in her cheeks and a little fear in her eyes.

Harry did not hesitate when he answered "Yes, but there is no way I will ever make Hermione have sex with me if she is not 100 percent sure it is what she wants. That's why I sent her to pack, I'm hoping that while we go into Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts bank that you and Richard will pack some things for a long stay in New Zealand or Australia. That oath isn't really worth shit to the idiots, as long as I'm in the world and even in Australia I would be able to face Voldemort if I ever bump into him out there, then again facing him and fighting him are two different things."

"Thank you Harry, I think I know now why you are doing this, its not because she was your best friend is it? Its because you are in love with her, I'm right aren't I?" Helen asked smiling at the young man she had been writing too for a over a year.

Hermione overheard her mothers question and she scowled, a look of hate on her face when Harry simply said "yes I am, I been in love with her for quite some time."

Because he had never been fairly convicted of a crime Harry found his trust fund had been untouched by the ministry. He was also able to claim his family vault, withdrawing 10.000 pounds from his trust fund. He took Hermione home calling in to book four tickets on the first plane to New Zealand. It left London that afternoon at four thirty and Harry was quite certain they would have plenty of time. He made arrangements with his little elf friend Dobby to have the Grangers things transported to where ever they ended up, all Dobby had to do was to await a leter informing him of their new address.

Two and a half days later the two Grangers stood and watched as a Maori healer removed several control and compulsion charms from Hermione, before giving her a cleansing potion which was followed by a love potion flushing potion. While there Harry had two blocks removed from him, one on his magical core and one on his mental abilities which placed him on a par with his mothers intelligence.

Once Hermione was free of the charms and potions she cried for half a day over what she had done to Harry's possessions, she was truly deeply sorry about having destroyed the only photo's he had of his mother and father. Harry spent the day comforting her and that night he sent her to bed alone.

"So morning Hermione, did you sleep well?" Harry asked as he entered the dining area of the hotel suite they had rented.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast, "Yes thanks for asking, and about last night... well thanks," she replied smiling at him.

Harry sat down and pulled his chair up to the table, filling him self a plate with breakfast he slowly took a bite and then looked across at Hermione, clearing his throat a little loudly he got Hermione's attention before speaking.

"Er we can go down to the British Embassy after breakfast and you can get the marriage annulled, your mum and dad will be safe from the contract if it is me who failed to consummate the marriage, ok," he said a little sadly.

Hermione did not bother answering, since she had seen the healer she had done a lot of thinking and she still had some to do. She knew now that her parents had been writing to Harry while he was in Azkaban, and she knew why Harry had insisted on having her made his wife. What she did not yet fully understand was why Harry had never shown any sign at all in being interested in her and yet she had definitely heard him tell her mother he was in love with her.

They had been sitting waiting at the British magical embassy for over an hour when finally a young man, not much older than they were approached them and told them he was ready to see them now. "Please follow me and we will soon have you sorted out, there will of course be a small fee to cover the paper work etc." the young man said as he turned into a corridor.

They were just approaching a large oak door when Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, I don't want to do this, I really don't want to do this, please take me back to our suite, please."

That night as they fell asleep in each others arms after several rather energetic sessions of consummationg their marriage Hermione thought 'Well dad looks like I told you lie, there is no way I am ever going to let any damage come to those amazing parts of my wonderful husband.

Harry and Hermione Potter laughed when they heard from their lawyer that Ron Weasley, Rufus Scrimgeour and Dumbledore were all sent to serve terms in Azkaban for their part in the plot against Harry. Hermione found it hilarious that the two old prats accepted Harry's oath with out first thinking about the wording, getting their revenge was rather satisfying. Harry never did need to get further revenge and so the oath was never broken, that and he was always available to face the dark lord if Voldemort ever decided to pop over for a visit, though they did not think that Riddle was foolish enough to travel to the other side of the world to see if Potter would beat him once again, they thought that after beating tho fool five times he would be quite happy to never see another Potter.

Hermione gave birth too their first child, a daughter, just after their second aniversary. They were happy and settled and had made a few friends, life for them was looking good, and they were both extremely happy with their new homeland.


	18. Chapter 19 Ron's Sorting

Disclaimer: You should all know that I am not J. K. Rowling

Ron Weasleys sorting.

Ron Weasley sat on the small stool with the sorting hat on his head, and he was getting impatient. He had been sat there for several minutes while every one in the great hall sat and stared at him. Which was making him feel rather more nervous than he already was.

Finally after eight minutes of silence Albus Dumbledore the head master intervened. Albus stepped from the teachers desk and removed the hat from Weasleys head and placed it on his own head.

"Godric old friend why is it taking you so long, are you ok?" the headmaster asked.

"Headmaster, for over a thousand years I have sorted the pupils of Hogwarts into their house. In all that time I have never made a single mistake, and now we have Mr Weasley who I'm afraid does not meet the requirements of any of the houses. The boy is idle, greedy, and mentally disturbed. He is not brave or loyal, nor is he intelligent. He is treacherous and yet not cunning, he is well below average in magical ability; his only interest is Quidditch and food. And no matter what I have said to Hogwarts all four houses have rejected him; there is no place at Hogwarts for him. For the first time in a thousand years we have one that has to be sent back home. If he remains he could become a danger to others because of his fierce jealousy of anyone who is cleverer, or richer, or more famous, or more popular than he is, and the really strange thing is he is not willing to do a single thing to better him self.

The headmaster slowly took the hat from his head, looking down at the small red head he sighed "Mr Weasley if you would follow me please?" the headmaster asked quietly.

"Why? What about the feast? I'm hungry; I've not eaten since leaving the train." Ron Weasley complained as the headmaster led him from the great hall.

As professor McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and stool, Percy Weasley stood up and asked where his little brother was going and why had he not been sorted into a house. The sorting hat twisted a little in the professor's hand replying, "Young Mr Weasley has been sorted into the Burrow."

Percy looked aghast as he said "but that's our home."

"Precisely," The hat said as the professor left the great hall with the hat tucked under her arm.


	19. Chapter 20 Second task Drabble

Harry Potter fought his way through a line of mermen and with a flick of his wand he freed the hostage, the person he would miss the most. Taking a firm grip on his hostage's waist he swam hard for the surface, watched by several frightened mermen. Being on the bottom of the black lake was not his idea of a safe place; as they rose quickly in the slightly murky water he looked down to see if any of the other champions had arrived at the mer-village. He gave a broad smile when he could see no one else yet, it meant he was well in the lead. Looking up he could see the light of the surface and it was slowly getting lighter, encouraged by the way things were going he swam even harder.

Harry broke the surface with his prize and swam the few yards to the finishing platform with his arm around the waist of his best friend. As soon as they were both on the platform it seemed all hell broke loose.

The judges were all yelling at him in different languages, and Dumbledore seemed to be so furious he could do no more than splutter while waving his arms around. After madam Pomfrey had performed drying charms on them and wrapped them both in blankets they looked at each other shrugged and started to walk away.

As they began to walk away Dumbledore managed to get his rage under some sort of control, "POTTER!" he yelled stopping Harry in his tracks.

Harry turned around calmly and replied "Yes sir, did you want something?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Dumbledore yelled his face a colour that uncle Vernon would have trouble matching.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir, if you are referring to this stupid tournament then I have no idea at all, you should be asking the idiots who are supposed to be organising it. I mean what sense is there in having a competition that prevents all but one pupil from each school participating?" Harry said seriously.

"MR Potter, why have you rescued Miss Granger? Why have you not rescued your best friend?" Dumbledore asked his anger still showing in the bright red colour of his face.

"Er… Excuse me professor, but I did rescue my best friend. The instructions said I was to rescue the thing I would miss most, what could I possibly miss more than the girl I love?" Harry said smiling at Hermione despite his face turning a shade of red, and seeing Hermione's face turn the same shade of red he took hold of her hand and saw the smile that appeared on her face.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and the purple of his anger turned to a pale creamy like colour, for a moment Harry thought the old man was going to be sick. "You can't… not a Muggle born, I mean what about Miss Weasley. What about Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore said sounding totally confused.

"Well I don't know nothing about Miss Weasley, as for her brother Ron… well I suppose you better fetch him your self, cause I sure as hell am not going in the lake for him, the bloody prat has been calling me a liar and a cheat for months, if you think his pathetic apology makes him my best friend again you got another think coming. That and you should remember I like girls, I do not fancy boys. Girls have all these pleasant shapes that boys don't have, and Hermione has some of the best… er… 'shapes' in the school," Harry answered as he and Hermione started to walk away.

Er Hermione… er I know you went to the ball with Krum, and I know I should have asked you when I had the chance, guess I was chicken eh? But would you consider being my girlfriend?" he asked as they left the old headmaster standing open mouthed.

Hermione gave his hand a quick squeeze before she turned to face him and said "Yes, but you best kiss me now so they can all see you rescued the one you would miss the most."

One hour later Harry Potter stood in the headmasters' office and let all the yelling and arm waving of the three head teachers and tournament officials drift over his head, he was not in the slightest bit bothered as Dumbledore yelled that he had been disqualified for rescuing Victor Krum's hostage.

Harry had to laugh at that "Hermione doesn't even know the jerk, she only went to the ball with him cause I was to dumb to ask her."

"Mr Potter it was not your place to decide who was who's hostage, that was our decision to make," shouted Mr Crouch.

"Well then I suggest you find some one competent to run your stupid tournament, because you lot are a bunch of idiots. First you force me into the damn thing, then you expect me to let someone else rescue my girlfriend, don't any of you fools read the papers, even Rita Skeeter knew Hermione and I are a couple," Harry said before turning and walking out of the office, and the tournament. He didn't mind in the least that he had been disqualified, in fact he was rather pleased with the out come of the second task, he now had a girlfriend and he was off to the common room so he could get back to kissing her. It was as he had discovered a rather enjoyable pass time, far better than any other he had tried, and without the stupid tournament he now had plenty of time.


	20. Chapter 21 Ron's downfall

Ronald Bilius Weasley sat in his bedroom at his brothers cottage, he was staring out of the window and wondering how Hermione was. He was still completely amazed that she had chosen to stay with Potter in that bloody tent.

Over the weeks since he had walked out on them, he thought of them almost constantly. His thoughts were not of worry about how they were doing on the hunt without him, or even if they had been captured, his thoughts were once again centred on his jealousy of Harry Potter. The more he thought of them being alone in that tent… alone in the dark just the two of them… alone away from any prying eyes… alone and doing god knows what, the more jealous he got, the jealousy increased his anger which in turn made him even more jealous. He sat on his bed each day and his thoughts simply went around in circles always ending in anger.

-----

Harry and Hermione having still had no luck a week after Ron had deserted them sat shivering in the well below freezing temperatures. When the time came for them to retire and try to get some sleep, Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Look Hermione, it's bloody freezing in here, and… well I think we have known each other long enough and well enough to share a bed. Don't look at me like that… if we share a bed we can have both sets of blankets and each others body to keep us warm, that way we should be able to get at least a few hours sleep," he said trying to make her see the logic of what he said.

Hermione only thought it over for a minute before she agreed with him that it would be the best way for them to prevent them suffering from hypothermia. Together they climbed into the largest bunk and with Harry snuggled into her back they drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke the next morning and as usual he noted his usual morning erection, this morning though it felt different. Vastly different, not daring to move he froze and tried to think his erection away, he soon realised this was futile, it was never going to go down while Hermione had her hand tightly wrapped around it.

Sometime during the night they had swopped positions, he was now lying on his back, Hermione was lying with her head on his chest one arm under his neck, and her other arm resting across his abdomen, her hand inside his boxers with a rather firm grip on his manhood.

Hermione woke up slowly, as she woke she realised the position she was in but it took her a while to work out what she was gripping hold of. She could feel her face grow warm and she prayed that Harry was still asleep, slowly she began to unwrap her hand from around him, but stopped when she heard him speak.

"Don't… Mione don't let go yet, I've never felt anything so good."

Hermione had wanted him for years but he had never shown any acknowledgement that she was a girl, maybe this was her chance to show his she had more than just a good brain. Smiling to herself she once again tightened her grip on him 'never felt anything so good, eh? Well I'll give him something to think about then'. Slowly she began to move her hand…

Three hours later they caught a bus into the nearest city, there they spent some cash buying some decent clothes, changing in the toilets in the nearby park. Cleaned up and dressed fairly decently Harry and Hermione booked into a large hotel, the only room available was a double on the eleventh floor.

-----

Ronald Weasley was driving himself completely insane with his jealousy sitting and wondering exactly what Harry might be doing to Hermione. 'She's my girl, she belongs with me' he kept telling himself, Harry, bloody boy who lived, Potter should keep his filthy hands off my girl. He purposely ignored the voice in his head that repeatedly asked when Hermione Jane Granger had become his. 'If only their was some way I could find them, I'd beat bloody Potter to a bloody pulp for stealing my girl'.

Pulling out the strange gift he had received from Dumbledore a few months earlier he began to play with it, pressing down the top part that caused it to click rather loudly. A few minutes later he was pressing it rather fiercely as though it were a cigar lighter that refused to light. He imagined with pleasure each click to be one of Harry James Potters bones snapping. His older brother and owner of the cottage Bill, calling up the stairs to tell him to shut up with the noise, caused him to pause between clicks.

That was when he heard Harry and Hermione talking about where to go next. Just seconds later before they had stopped talking a bright white circle of light filled half the room, fiery white letters hanging in the air told him to step through the circle to reach the place the voices came from.

Ron Jumping at the chance to surprise Potter and maybe hex him unexpectedly for stealing his girl he rather quickly stepped through the light.

----

Harry sat up in the large comfortable and warm double bed suddenly listening and squinted trying to see out of the window across the room. "Did you hear that Mione?" he asked.

"Hear what lover boy?" she asked looking up at him from her pillow.

"Well oddly enough it sort of sounded like Ron…" Harry said as he fumbled for his glasses.

"Harry get back here, I want more from you, and don't worry about odd noises, it was probably a bird hitting the window, it'll have flown away now, we're eleven floors up remember?" she said grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat as she dragged him back under the covers.


	21. Chapter 22

A very short piece I jotted down some time back but have not yet ahd the opertunity to work into any story. Just added it here in case any of you are looking for a simple way to dispose of old moldy Voldy.

Voldemort's demise.

In a secret room hidden under the dank basement of Malfoy manor, the being that called itself Voldemort opened the letter he had just received. He began to laugh like a maniac when he had finished reading. He was laughing so hard at how he had done the thing he had sworn he would never do fifty years before, he had believed that senile old fool Dumbledore, not only had he believed him he had just wasted the last sixteen years carrying out one failed plot after another trying to end a threat that did not exist.

As he laughed, coughed, wheezed and choked at his own stupidity, the pressure of the sudden laugh induced coughing fit caused a weak blood vessel in the centre of his brain to burst, and Voldemort collapsed into a heap on the floor and lay there in a vegetative state, his damaged brain locked inside his magically created body. A body that would give him what he had always wanted more than anything else. Had Tom Riddle been capable of thinking he would probably have been regretting being the secret keeper and he himself placing the fidelius charm he had placed on the secret room he was now trapped in, or the magic that would hold him locked inside the magically sustained body until the day there was no magic left in the world.

Next to his head lay the letter that had ended his reign of terror, it fluttered a little in the slight draught that blew in from the only air duct in the room.

'_Dear Tommy boy, just thought I would let you know that old fool Dumbledore got it wrong once again. The prophecy you both placed so much value in was fulfilled the night you killed my parents, check it out I'll add a copy overleaf for you. Knowing that, I'm off for warmer clime's for a little peace and quiet, write me when you've got rid of that old fool. You never know I might come back and kick your arse again just for fun._

_H. J. Potter'_


	22. Chapter 23 Shotgun Wedding

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings.

The shotgun wedding.

Harry Potter stood on the huge expanse of lawn that made up half of the Granger back garden and gulped as he stared down the twin barrels of a twelve gauge shotgun, to his left and almost resting in his ear was another twelve gauge shotgun. He was so nervous he dared not even breath heavy.

Harry almost chuckled it seemed so ridicules, if this had been in the wizarding world he might well have understood what was happening, after all there was always someone there trying to kill him in one way or another. But this, he had simply arrived in reply to Hermione's mothers invitation to spend the day at the beach with the Granger family.

A slight pop sound just behind the man in front of him made Harry look up and past the man holding the shotgun. What he saw was a wizard that actually looked older than Dumbledore. Fumbling slightly the old wizard pulled out a wand and a short piece of golden string. He seemed completely oblivious to the two men holding guns that were pointing at Harry's head.

"Are we ready," the old man croaked as he placed a truly thick pair of spectacles on his nose. Harry knew he was going to have no help from the old wizard when he cupped a hand to his ear and said "huh, I say are we ready."

"Just one more minute," one of the men said before he repeated the same words with a shout. The old man nodded and then peered somewhere just to the right of Harry.

As Harry risked a glance to his right to see what the old man was looking at a small hope of their being someone there to tell him this was all a joke. There wasn't, the garden to Harry's right was empty, it was then that Harry realised that the old mans sight was maybe a hundred times worse than his own.

Harry watched in disbelief as the old wizard lifted the book he was holding right up to the end of his nose and squinted at the pages as he flipped through them. It was as Harry stared at the old wizard that he heard a commotion behind him turning his head carefully to look what was happening he saw Hermione's father dragging her out of the house.

"If I have to blow his dangly bits off to get you two to marry I will. No boy is going to get away with making my girl pregnant," Richard hissed at Hermione as he frog marched her across the lawn by her right arm. Hermione opened her mouth to argue one more time but a further threat about Harry's dangly bits going the way of the Dodo shut her up after only the words "But Dad."

Richard pulled Hermione to stand next to Harry. Harry at a loss as to what was happening started to speak "Mr Granger sir…" he trailed off when Richard Granger spoke to the man now pointing a shotgun toward his family jewels.

"Jake if he says any words other than 'I do' when asked pull that bloody trigger, come to think of it pull the darn trigger if either one of them refuses to say it, ok," Richard said angrily.

Jake nodded his head "It'll be my pleasure little bro."

The man who was standing behind Harry with the twin barrels of the shotgun tickling his ear shouted that they were ready to the old wizard, he then poked the barrels into the side of Harry's head none to gently "Hold her hands boy," he said gruffly.

Harry having decided that it would be wise to do what the man said because there was no way that even with magic he could ever do anything to harm Hermione, which cursing her father would obviously do, took hold of her hands. As her hands held onto his Harry calmed down a little, '_this has to be one of the Weasley twins jokes_' he told himself deciding to play along with it for now.

The old wizard stepped forward and bent down till his nose had almost touched their joined hands, he then slowly began to wrap the golden length of string around their wrists while saying some strange incantation. Once he finished that he stood up and squinting hard through his thick glasses he spoke in a rough sounding voice.

"Do you Harry take this woman to be your lawfully bonded wife?"

Harry wondered how on earth this could be lawful and realised the old man either had no idea what a shotgun was or his eyes were so bad he couldn't see them, the feel of two of the shotguns prodding at him made up his mind for him. '_Ok on with the joke'_ he thought. "I do," he said clearly while praying that if it was not a joke Hermione did nothing to get his manhood splattered over the Granger lawn.

Hermione for her part could not quite believe what was happening, she stared at Harry as he glanced down at the shotgun that pointed at his crotch before answering with 'I do'. When the old man asked her the same question she was about to say no when her dad whispered in her ear "You know uncle Jake will do it girl."

"I… I er I do," she managed to say rather quietly.

As soon as she finished speaking a bright golden light began to gather around their joined hands, it the spread slowly up their arms and across their chests, a stronger flash of gold light then appeared around the ring finger of their left hands leaving behind wedding rings of Celtic design.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs… er whatever your name is," the old wizard said before he began to wander away.

Richard, Jake and the man from next door who was still standing behind Harry, then placed their weapons on the ground and began shaking Harry's hand and congratulated him on his marriage to Hermione.

Hermione stood open mouthed for several moments as the three men congratulated Harry, as they turned to congratulate her she pulled out her wand and cast three very rapid body binding spells.

"Right father I want an explanation as to why you forced us to get married, and let me tell you it had better be a bloody good one or else," she hissed at her dad.

As soon as she had freed her dads head so that he could speak he began to yell "I told you, no one gets my little girl pregnant. This prat got you pregnant so we made sure he doesn't get away with it."

Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds when she opened them again Richard Granger shivered, or would have if his body could move. The icy glare that his daughter was giving him seemed to freeze his blood and he knew he was standing on some very very thin ice.

"Dad I am not pregnant, in fact I am still a virgin so what the hell gave you the idea that I was having a baby," she said angrily.

Richard Granger stuttered and stammered "But… in the bathroom… testing kit… positive… I thought… oh bloody hell… if it's not you then it must be your… oh shit I am in real trouble, your mother will kill me… still you can get it annulled, or get a divorce, I mean it's only been a few minutes."

Harry was the next one to speak quietly clearing his throat he simply said "A magical marriage is for ever, we are bonded for all eternity, there is no annulment or divorce."

"Harry's right dad, I am now Mrs Potter for all time." Hermione said with a small voice, reaching out and taking Harry's hand she said "come on husband of mine, help me pack, I want to get away from here."

The way Hermione was dragging him as she stomped toward the back door of the house convinced Harry that this was no joke, and he had indeed just been forced to marry his best friend by three armed Muggles. As she dragged him into the kitchen Harry stopped their forward movement forcing Hermione to stop and look at him.

"Er… Hermione before you storm off and pack every thing, don't you think we should spend a little time working out where we are going to go. There is no way my Aunt and Uncle would let us stay at their house," he said as she tried to get him moving again.

Taking a gentle hold of both her hands he led her to the kitchen table and backed her into a chair. Hermione sat down angrily before she suddenly burst into tears. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry you were forced into this…"

Harry cut her off when he spoke "The only thing I'm sorry about is that I never got to ask you if you wanted to be married some one like me. Odd though it might seem, now that I know it wasn't a Weasley prank I'm sort of happy about being your husband, for how ever long it takes you to get your self out of it." The last line was said so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

"You… you… you mean you're not mad," she asked hesitantly.

"Well I was at first, while I thought it was a prank, I'm still a little angry that your dad never gave you a chance to explain, but I'm not mad at being your husband, in fact when I'm older it will be one of my proud boasts that I was once married to the greatest witch ever born." He said sitting next to her.

Several hours later and much talking having been done, Hermione led Harry upstairs to her bedroom. Their final decision made in the kitchen was to give her father what he seemed to think Hermione was, 'a pregnant daughter'. Both of them were willing to practice till they got it right. As Harry said while lying in the afterglow of their first round of sex, "I've never been forced into something so wonderful before. I recon I could suffer this maybe another one or two hundred years. Hermione had no intention of arguing with her new husband…


	23. Chapter 24 A few minutes is all it takes

This short extract was to become a whole 'sent back in time' tale but it has been hanging around on the pc for ages and neither of us have wanted to take it any further, read and see if you like it, maybe it will inspire someone to write something.

The sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students taking the charms class had just begun to file into the classroom. Hermione Granger was for the first time in quite some time not the first to enter the room, walking slowly to the front of the class where she usually sat she noticed the really sad miserable look on the face of Neville Longbottom, one of her housemates. Stopping by his desk she asked if he was alright, the sad eyes that looked up at her seemed to fill with hate for just a moment before they reverted back to looking to the front of the room.

Hermione wondered what the look Neville gave her could mean, as charms was the last class of the day she determined to talk to him back in the common room.

Just over an hour later Hermione cornered Neville as he was about to leave the tower. "Ok Neville, what was that look for you gave me before charms started? I just wanted to know if you were ok, is there some reason that question was offensive?" she asked not to kindly.

Neville stared at her for several very long seconds before he replied. "Well if you must know, my best friend has been taken ill and is up in the hospital wing and nothing they do is helping him, not that you would care," he replied with an angry snarl on his lips. He then shoved her out of his way and stormed out of the room.

Hermione sat down on her usual chair and pulled her notes and writing materials from her book bag and began her homework. Two hours later she noticed a sad Neville, his shoulders hunched and his head bowed make his way up the stairs to the boy's dorms. The sight of him looking so down made her wonder who his best friend was that could be causing him so much concern. She began to work her way through the names of those she knew Neville was friends with, the only one that she thought he might think of as a best friend was her ex best friend Harry Potter. She thought of Harry, he had not seemed ill the last time she had spoken to him. It was then she remembered that her last words too him were that he was cheating in the class, him and that damn book.

Sitting looking at her unfinished home work she wondered when she had last seen the 'chosen one' and slowly realised it had been almost a full month since the day she had called him a cheat in front of the whole class, she remembered that she had been pleased and yet disappointed when he had stopped sitting with her.

She had been pleased because her plan to stay out of his wild adventures this year was going so well, she had managed to distance her self from him after trying for some weeks. She was disappointed because even though she had not treated him to well this year she still loved him, even if she was throwing herself at her other best friend.

The thought of Harry being ill almost had her packing her stuff and running up to the hospital wing to check on him, and hold his hand as he recovered from what ever was wrong with him this time, but as she stuffed her first book into her book bag she stopped herself. Pulling out her day planner she flipped through the pages. It was Tuesday evening she had set this time aside for her charms homework that meant no time to spare until…, she looked through the following pages, 'Ah, I have a few minutes to spare on Sunday,' she made a tiny note on the page, 4-30pm visit Harry for five minutes.

For the rest of the week Hermione busied her self with her work, with the occasional cry about her failure to get Ron Weasley interested in her as girlfriend material. She had decided if she could just get Ron interested in her then her love for Harry bloody Potter the chosen one, the boy who lived, would come to an end.

It wasn't until Sunday lunch that she thought again about Harry, it was the shock of walking into the great hall to find it decked out in black the way it had been for Cedric Diggory, black flags hung in place of all the usual ones except the red and gold of the Gryffindor, it was the only place of colour in the entire hall.

Hermione sat down for lunch and wondered who had been killed by Voldemort this time. Students filled the hall taking their seats in a silence seldom heard within the confines of Hogwarts School. As the last few stragglers took their seats Headmaster Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium teachers used to make their announcements.

The students could see quite clearly the tears that ran down the oldmans cheeks and into his beard. Raising his hand Albus Dumbledore called for everyone's attention. "This morning at eight fifty two, one of the bravest students ever to enter this hallowed hall went forth on his final adventure. I ask you all to raise a glass to Harry Potter, wish him well on his journey in the next life.

For those of you who are interested Harry's magical core finally collapsed after keeping him alive for a month. I wish I could tell you that his death was quick and painless; alas I can not, for reason's unknown a month ago today after a suffering simple injury at Quidditch practice Harry Potter simply lost the will to live. It was a long and extremely pain filled month for Mr Potter as his magic tried in vain to keep him alive, made all the more painful because he could not fulfil the prophecy that he was the only one capable of killing the dark lord Voldemort.

Due to the circumstances the Hogwarts express will leave Hogsmeade tomorrow at precisely 12 noon, after Mr Potter's funeral service. There will be no return train, go home spend what time you can with your families, if they are not pureblood's advise them it would be wise to leave Briton for safer shores for without Mr Potter Voldemort can not be stopped. That is all for today, may the gods look upon you with favour.

Hermione knew even before Dumbledore finished talking why Harry had simply given up, his godfather had died at the end of last year and Harry had been shipped off back to his abusive relatives, he was given no support or help. On top of that he had been abandoned by his two best friends. And her accusing him of cheating was the last straw; she was the one who had finally broken him beyond repair. She had started the year wanting a normal year like other girls, a boy friend to spend time with, other girls to gossip with. To fulfil her plans she had started the year simply wanting to avoid any more adventures, she had then begun to push Harry away which somewhere along the way turned Hermione Granger best friend of Harry, into Hermione Granger Gryffindor's answer to Malfoy, and finally Hermione Granger the girl who killed Harry Potter. As she thought these things Hermione had an epiphany, Harry had been in love with her, memories of every time he had tried to show her he loved her flashed through her mind, the tears that she started to shed that lunch time would take a long time to stop falling, because now she knew her soul mate was dead and the 4-30pm reminder would serve to forever remind her how she could not even spare him a few minutes when he really needed her..


	24. Chapter 25 Doing What's right

Doing what's right.

Nineteen year old Ronald Bilius Weasley was prodded in the ribs by his best man Harry Potter as the Minister repeated the words to the question. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jane Granger as your legally bonded wife."

Ron stared at Hermione first and then his best man Harry James Potter, as he looked at them the answer to the question that had been eating at his insides for the past month was once again in his mind, but this time he knew the answer, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Taking a deep breath he turned to the minister, "Kingsley could I have a private word with you, Hermione, and Harry?" he asked looking more serious than they had ever seen him look before.

Hermione was shedding tears as she followed the minister of magic and Ron into the Burrow living room, her wedding day seemed to be ruined. Harry was just a few steps behind them. Taking seats they all got fairly comfortable while waiting for Ron to explain what was happening, why he had stopped the wedding at such a crucial point.

While placing silencing, and imperturbable charms around them Ron was thinking about his best friend Harry, how just minutes before the ceremony started Ron had quietly entered the bathroom to see Harry rinsing tears from his face, stopping in the doorway he heard Harry as he told him self "Come on Potter, they are your best friends, being in love with Hermione you should be glad she is happy now."

Stepping back just as quietly as he had entered Ron had gone out into the garden where the wedding was to take place. Hearing Hermione say his name brought Ron from his thoughts with a jerk, he knew he would never be happy if he married her knowing what he knew. He also knew that he would not be happy with what he had to do but it was for him the lesser of two evils.

Pointing his wand at the kitchen Ron called out "Accio Diligo Venenum genetrix." Ron held up one hand expecting to catch just the one vial, Harry standing right behind Ron managed to catch the two other vials that sailed past the shocked red head.

Kingsley and Hermione were staring at Ron, they both knew what he had said as they knew Latin, it was Harry who asked what was going on, why had Ron stopped the wedding before anyone took their vows?

Ron looked at his best mate, "Take a seat Harry I need to tell you something. Hermione can you check those potions let us know what they are?"

Both Hermione and Kingsley took turns at doing the spells required to identify the potions, both of them came up with the same results. Neither one of them could believe what they found out.

Just as Kingsley finished testing the last vial Ron's mother Molly barged into the room. "Ron, Hermione dear, come on everyone is getting worried," she said before Ron pointed his wand at her and hit her with a binding spell.

Harry was beginning to panic, he had no idea what was going on, but he was sure that Ron would not bind his mother without good reason. "Ron what the hell?" he almost shouted.

"What did you find out Hermione?" Ron asked while still looking at his mother.

Hermione turned to Ron with tears still falling from her eyes, "They are all love potions, the first one ties your dad to your mum, the second one ties Harry to Ginny though there seems to be something wrong with that one, the last one ties me to you, I'm so sorry Ron. Though the love potion does answer a question that has been on my mind for the past three years. Now I know why I stopped loving Harry so suddenly."

Ron looked at Hermione wanting what she said to be untrue, he had known for the past month that his mother was feeding the love potion to Hermione, he had seen his mother slip something into her drink one morning, when he checked the tea cup while doing the dishes he found traces of a love potion. He had spent the past month trying to decide what he should do, he was going to marry Hermione and get the woman he had wanted for years. It was only when he heard Kingsley asking him to say his vows that he knew he was not in love with her, he simply wanted the girl Harry loved, he made his decision. His shock was that his mother was using the potion on Harry and his own father as well.

All of them turned to look at Harry when he whispered "No wonder it was driving me crazy."

Hermione was the one that voiced the question they all thought of "What was driving you crazy Harry?"

Harry looked at her wondering how to answer and after several long seconds he decided on the truth, "When I see Ginny I always get this strange feeling in my chest, when she's with some other bloke the feeling gets stronger, but when she's not around the deep love I feel for you always returns, I'm in love with you Hermione, I have been for a long time but it was all so confusing…" he trailed off while he watched her eyes as she realised what he must have been going through seeing her with Ron, always kissing and cuddling right in front of him.

The thought of how he must have felt during their sixth year at Hogwarts and then during the hunt. A picture of the hurt in his eyes when she had kissed Ron during the last battle flashed through her mind, now she finally understood what it had meant.

Molly Weasley was arrested and eventually sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban for forcing marriage on the head of an ancient wizarding family, through the use of mind altering potion's, and using the same potions on other persons. Potions that were considered only slightly less evil than the unforgivable Imperious spell. Arthur unable to divorce her cast her from the Weasley family.

The day after Molly was sentenced both Harry and Hermione were finally declared clear of any potions, their blood was now clean. Six months later Harry James Potter stood and said 'I do' and was married to the love of his life. Harry smiled and waved to Ron who stood at the back of the Muggle chapel, they both knew it had taken a lot for Ron to attend the wedding of the woman he loved and his best friend.

With a single tear running down his face Ron walked out of the chapel knowing he had done the right thing, even though he had lost both his mother and the woman of his dreams, the one he had loved since he was fourteen years old. Taking a deep breath he held his head high and walked a little faster, he had his first date with Luna Lovegood that evening, it was time for him to move forward and put the past where it belonged.


	25. Chapter 26 Vengeance came calling

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse

Vengeance came calling.

Vengeance came calling on the British ministry of magic in the form of Harry James Potter. He had been out of the country on a diplomatic mission, he had returned in haste when he had heard of Hermione's arrest and sentence. His return had not been to bury and mourn her death, his return was to avenge her death and those of every Muggle and Muggle born that the ministry let die or killed, and they did it with the full co-operation of the wizarding public.

Seeing Harry Potter enter the atrium was just about the strangest sight any witch or wizard there had ever seen. Harry was dressed in black Muggle armoured battle dress, bandoleers crossed his chest from both left and right, in his hands he held two general purpose machine guns, each had a belt of live ammunition that dragged along behind him. Three belts around his waist held numerous hand grenades, all of them fragmentation grenades, stuffed inside the belts were several desert eagle hand guns.

Harry scanned the atrium, his green eyes shining like lethal flames; the anger in them knew no depth. Those looking into those eyes knew they were looking death in the face. Harry pulled out his wand and raised it to his throat, a moment later he replaced the wand in his pocket.

"My name is vengeance. The magical world of Britain made a fatal error when they framed and executed my woman!" his voice boomed out, reaching every room in the ministry building.

Several of the visitors instantly remembered the daily Prophet edition from just one week before. The headlines had read 'Hermione Granger found guilty of attempting to murder ex boyfriend Ronald Weasley, was yesterday sentenced to be kissed, sentence was carried out immediately after the five minute hearing.

Those just visiting the ministry fled toward the floo's trying to escape. They never stood a chance as Harry sprayed the entire atrium with both machine guns. Bodies fell in all directions; Harry ignored the screams and the crying of the injured. As far as he was concerned they were all guilty, it was their complacency that allowed the politicians to do as they pleased and because of it they had taken his Hermione from him.

Harry walked the halls of the ministry killing every one he came across; no one was safe from his wrath. Reaching the office of Arthur Weasley, Harry blew the door from its hinges. Inside he found five of the eight remaining Weasleys. Each of them begging for mercy, Ron was stupid enough to claim the trial had all been a big mistake. They were so frightened they failed to hear the sound of two metal objects as they rolled under Arthur's desk. All the Weasleys released a breath when Harry turned and began to walk away. Ron was about to fire a spell at Harry's back when he heard his sister speak her last words.

"Dad? What's that?" Ginny Weasley asked pointing at a small oval ball made of metal.

Before any of the Weasleys could look at where she pointed there were two almost simultaneous explosions. Five Weasleys were ripped apart in the carnage that accompanied the two grenades exploding.

Harry continued on his hate fuelled massacre of the elite of the British wizarding world. All those sent to stop him met the same fate; they were either blasted by grenades or slaughtered by the machine guns. By the time harry reached the ministers office the only people still alive were the minister and Harry.

Harry entered the ministers' office to face a man he had once respected. "Goodbye Kingsley," he whispered as he forced the minister backward with his guns. As Kingsley's back pressed up against the wall Harry reached forward and dropped a grenade inside the ministers' waistband. "You should have left my Hermione alone." Harry then turned and walked away.

Seven seconds later the only person left alive in the ministry was Harry James Potter. His hatred, revulsion and quest for revenge against this world had not abated at all he wanted their taint on the world removed and if he had too he would do it alone. Pureblood supremacy could never stand up to the weapon that was Harry James Potter.

Standing alone on Diagon Alley Harry used a sonorous charm once again. "Muggle born's, go back to the Muggle world I have no quarrel with you. The Muggle born's who saw Harry and how he was dressed had no hesitation in leaving this world of bigotry. Muggle born's what few there were in the alley quickly spread the word to other Muggle born's and ten minutes later there were no Muggle born's to be found anywhere near the alley, after twenty minutes there was not a single Muggle born anywhere in the British magical areas.

Two hours later Harry Potted sat down on the steps of the Goblin bank, Gringotts, and after telling the Goblins to work with the Muggle born, and to share out the gold of the pureblood's with them he pulled out one of the desert eagle guns from his belt and placed the barrel against his forehead. The sound of a single gunshot echoing around the corps strew alley announced to the world that Harry James Potter had joined the love of his life Hermione Jane Potter.

From that day on Muggleborn witches and wizards ruled the remains of the British wizarding world. Percy and Molly Weasley were found dead at their home, they were both riddled with huge holes, there was no doubt they were dead, as were all purebloods. Of all the pure bloods only Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom survived Harry Potters quest against a world that had murdered his wife.

It took Harry just three days to destroy the entire wizarding world of great Britain. Three days filled with death and carnage. Pureblood homes still burned, as did the two small pureblood villages.

The Muggle borns eventually built a statue of Harry Potter their saviour and liberator, he was given a state burial that was copied from the state burials used by Muggles. The magical society of Britain would rebuild and flourish. But this new world would never again suffer from arcaic laws and bribery. The magical society would grow and know peace prosperity. Never again to be populated by cowardly sheep like people.


	26. Chapter 27 Think of Quidditch

This little drabble is filled with bad language, so younger folk should not read it…

I think about Quidditch.

Harry stood there and could not quite believe the surge of utter hate that ran through him when Hermione kissed Ron. He glared at them when they pulled apart smiling.

His hate turned to rage when Ron started to boast about going down to Slytherin's chamber, and saying he had used parcel tongue because he remembered the sound Harry had made.

"F-ing lying bastard, parcel tongue works from vibrations not sound, you dumb f-ing shit. Snakes are f-ing deaf, they don't even have ears so what the f-k do you have to lie for, what are you doing? Getting ready to do a f-ing runner again, going to f-k off again when the going gets a bit tough, well f-k off now because I don't want to see your f-ing face again." Harry yelled.

Hermione gave a loud gasp and looked from Harry to Ron. She then looked back at Harry with an accusing expression. "You can shut up before you even speak, how the f-k could you fall for his f-ing lies. I know you and I know you must have made a study of snakes when you learned I could speak parcel tongue. So you must know snakes don't hear the sound, they feel the vibrations. Or was it you want that f-ing thick brainless bastard in your knickers, is that it, eh? You gonna have him make you cry while he's f-ing you, does being hurt and insulted every time he opens that f-ing hole in his face turn you on?

You chose me in the f-ing tent not that f-ing deserter; It was you and me that did the work while that thing did nothing but eat and complain. You chose me and now because I can't show you how I feel while Riddle is still alive, you decide to change again. Well go on f-k off with the f-ing cowardly f-ing traitor, be like him and f-k off home to mummy. Maybe you can be like him, f-k all use to anyone except those trying to get rid of food. Yes that's it, take the deserting bastard home to mummy, see how long it takes for him to eat all their food and do f-k all for it.

Take the twat home and see how often he can insult you in one day, yeah take him home and it'll give you plenty of opportunities to cry and your father plenty of practice kicking the shit out of some brain dead f-ing ignoramus who enjoys seeing you hurt." Harry yelled before he stormed off, anger like he had never felt before filled his every thought, his every nerve.

Both Ron and Hermione stared after him as he walked down the corridor. Hermione was replaying his words in her mind. There was only one way to interpret what he had said in between is foul words. Harry James Potter was jealous and angry. Then she recalled reading about snakes like he had known she had, he was right of course she had studied all she could about his gift, so she should have known Ron was lying, and Ron showed just how stupid he was telling Harry he had remembered the sounds of snake language.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Ron looking completely confused.

"You know Ron, Harry was quite right, you really are beyond stupid. Now I think about it you have never really helped us with anything, so he was right about that too, you really are worthless, you are also greedy, lazy, ignorant, and incapable of thinking beyond food," Hermione said as a tear slipped down her face, "I think kissing you might be the biggest mistake I ever made. I think I would rather like Harry be the one to get in my knickers, at least that idea doesn't turn my stomach over, beside you are only interested in food."

Ron stared at her with confusion plastered across his face. "I'm a growing lad, I need my food."

Hermione stared at him for a minute "Ron, just go away, go away and stay away," she said before walking off in the direction Harry had gone, thoughts of what she wanted Harry to do to her after the battle making her knickers damp.

Ron with his ears going red finally started to realise he had been insulted yelled to the back of her as she turned the next corner.

"I think about Quidditch too you know!"


	27. Chapter 29 Harry goes Muggle

Disclaimer, Sad to say I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/Note: I have no idea where this tale is headed, I do know that I will not be writing any action scenes in it. I have a vague idea from checking one of my earlier stories and will simply let my mind wander as I have a couple of free hours sitting in a hospital waiting room.

Harry goes Muggle

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station bringing home the students for their summer break. As Hermione Jane Granger reached up to the overhead racks for her luggage a quiet voice whispered into her ear "Hermione, could I have a word in private before you join your parents, please?"

Looking over her shoulder she smiled and nodded to her best friend of the past five years. "Yes Harry, no problems, just hang around a minute, ok?"

Harry Potter nodded and then slowly reached up for his own luggage. Both of the teens waited until their other friend had left the compartment before turning to face each other.

"So Harry what did you want to talk about?" she asked smiling at his nervousness.

"I… er well I… would you think about being my girlfriend? You know, maybe let me know what you decide next time you write me?" Harry asked hope filling every word.

Hermione looked at him and took in his nervous disposition before answering "Well actually I was sort of hoping Ron might get around to asking me, and I don't want to spoil any chance I might have of…"

She never got the chance to say more as Harry gave a brief nod and walked quickly from the compartment. She did not catch him up until they reached the exit; she had just managed to reach him as he reached his uncle. She was stood behind him and could not believe what he had said.

Harry stormed across the platform heading straight for his uncle, who was being 'spoken at' by a group of wizards from the order of the Phoenix. Harry didn't even attempt being polite as he barged his way through the Wizards, "Come on uncle Vernon, we don't need to listen to these freaks. They all prefer to be with thick emotionless prats anyway."

Harry caught his uncle by the elbow and began to escort the shocked man away from the wizards. They all heard as Harry said quite loudly to his normally angry uncle "You were right about that lot all along, none of them are worth a damn."

The shock on his uncle's face was echoed on the faces of the witches and wizards who knew Harry, they had just been threatening Vernon about mistreating his nephew and that same nephew was now belittling them.

"What the hell set that off?" Nymphadora Tonks asked of no one in particular.

"No idea but somebody pissed Potter off," the wizard called mad eye Moody voiced.

While Vernon burst into a huge smile having Harry agree with him that they were freaks.

Hermione was shocked and angry at Harry's words. Angrily she stomped her way over to her parents. As the Grangers drove out of the car park, Helen, Hermione's mother turned to look at her daughter sitting in the back seat. "Hermione love, what's wrong, what's got your dander up?"

"Harry Potter that's what's up," Hermione said her anger showing in every word.

"Ah, yes Harry, that's the boy you have been falling in love with for the past few years, yes? What did he do? It's usually that hateful red head has you this angry," Helen asked.

"Falling in love with Harry, me? You have got to be joking," Hermione replied quite loudly.

"Well from your letters home we get the picture that there are two boys in your life, one treats you like you are the best thing there is at that school, and the other one treats you like some emotional punch bag. Harry treats you with respect and affection while that red headed jerk treats you like trash, so you tell us, what other conclusion could we come to?" Richard Granger asked as he turned the car onto the A40.

Hermione simply sat stuttering for several seconds as she processed what her father had said, in her mind she reflected on her memories of the past five years and she began to realise what they said was true. Not yet willing to fully give up her anger at Harry for what he had said she huffed and folded her arms over her chest and stared out of the window and ignored her parents.

Later that evening as Hermione helped her mother to wash the supper dishes she was surprised when her mother said in her 'serious mother' tone. "Hermione I think we need to talk." Hermione knew it was not something she could walk away from; her mother using that tone meant that she was angry for some reason.

Up in Hermione's bedroom after they had put the dishes away, Helen sat on the bed, placed her hands in her lap and spoke "Ok, what happened? It's usually that useless redhead has you so worked up, what did Harry do, did he touch you or do something he shouldn't?"

Hermione stared open mouthed at her mother for a few seconds before she answered. "Ye god's no! Harry would never do something like that."

"Well what did he do?"

"When he left the platform he said we were all freaks," Hermione answered.

"What on earth happened for him to say that, don't tell me the poor lad had to face another horror this year," Helen said remembering all Hermione had told her about the things Harry had been through.

Hermione had a small tear in her eye, she had forgotten about Harry losing his godfather. "Well yes mum, he did, he watched his godfather die a couple of weeks ago… I," Hermione stopped talking as a thought came to her.

"That poor lad, will he ever get a break? Still it's a good job he has you then isn't it?" Helen said a sad look in her eyes.

"Er… that might have changed…" Hermione said in a quiet voice, almost to quiet for Helen to hear.

"Changed? I think you should elaborate on that, don't you?" Helen said worry creeping into her voice.

"Well when we reached the station, we were alone in the compartment, and Harry asked me if I would think about being his girlfriend," she answered slowly.

Helen looked up and smiled "Oh that's good, did you say yes?"

"Er, no actually, I told him I was hoping Ron would ask me." Hermione said rather quickly.

"Let me get this right… Harry plucked up his courage and asked you to 'think' about being his girlfriend, and you didn't even have the courtesy to say you would think about it, how the hell could you be so heartless?" Helen stood up and made for the door "I think I'll need a drink before I have to explain things to your father."

As she reached the door she turned to look at Hermione, who was fiddling with the edge of her quilt. "If you ever think of bringing that worthless red head to our home to introduce him as your boyfriend, forget it. Neither your father nor I want to get to know some shit who continually emotionally abuses our daughter."

Helen then walked away, Hermione heard as her mother explained to her father, she couldn't help but hear when her father yelled "I'd kill the brain dead piece of filth before I'd let him ruin my daughters life."

Hermione found it difficult to get to sleep that night as she kept thinking about the two boys she had spent the past five years with. She thought of all the arguments they had had, and she knew she had made a big mistake. In the five years as best friends Harry had only made her cry once, and that she had deserved for turning in his Firebolt, and going behind his back to do it. Ron made her cry on an almost daily basis, most of the time for no real reason she could see, unless he enjoyed hurting her.

She was only able to fall into a restless sleep after promising herself that she would write to Harry the next morning and tell him she was indeed thinking about his question.

Harry Potter had left the train in a real angry state, Hermione had refused to even consider him as a boyfriend, instead she was waiting for the mobile food fanatic to ask her. "Well there goes my last reason to stay under that whiskery old prat's thumb. Well couple of more weeks and I'll be sixteen, I'll be able to get a job and live on my own in the normal world. Get away from all the bloody madness."

Walking toward his uncle he could hear Mad eye threatening his uncle, "Oh bloody marvellous, after Dumbledore dumps his shit on me now I'm going to have a bloody angry Vernon thumping the shit out of me every chance he gets, I think he's right, they're all bloody freaks, why the hell would they make him angry when they know what he is like? Come to think of it, why the hell do they think it right to keep me a prisoner. Well stuff em all, I've had enough."

Harry joined his uncle and as they drove to Privet drive Harry made his plans. "Uncle Vernon? Can I ask you to do me a favour? On my birthday would you take me to London, I think it's time I struck out on my own. I'm bloody fed up of being their bloody prisoner, them forcing you to keep me and me forced to live locked in that bedroom."

Vernon Dursley had not made his progress in Grunnings management by being thick; he gave some serious thought to what his nephew said. It was his chance to get the freaks out of their lives. Harry was quite surprised when Vernon turned the car off the road and into a lay-by, pulling up behind a burger stand Vernon pulled on the hand brake and turned to face Harry. "Come on Potter, I think better when I'm eating," he said climbing out of the car.

Vernon ordered two double burgers and then joined Harry at one of the picnic tables that filled the grass verge behind the stand. Harry was caught by surprise when his uncle placed one of the burgers in front of him.

"Right Potter, you say you are kept prisoner when staying with us hmm, well that must mean that they have some one watching you all the time to stop you leaving, I suppose that's why you never get out from under our feet. What we need to do is to get you away so that the freaks can't bloody interfere. I have an idea… the night before your birthday…"

Vernon went on to outline a rather clever plan to get Harry and himself the freedom from the wizarding world they both wanted. That night when they arrived home Vernon made a few phone calls and by the time he was finished Harry could tell that his uncle had every thing ready, all they need to do now was wait.

On the afternoon of the day before Harry's sixteenth birthday a large white van pulled up outside the house. The driver climbed out and opened the rear roller door, after apparently struggling with some thing for a few minutes the driver pushed a sack truck with a large cardboard box on it toward the kitchen door.

Harry opened the door to the driver and said "Hello can I help?"

"Got a new washing machine here for a Mr Vernon Dursley, give us a hand in with it son," the driver said just a fraction louder than would be normal.

Harry nodded and he and the driver put on a good show of getting the heavy box into the house. "We should be ok uncle Vernon, the only problem we might have had isn't here," Harry said as the driver opened the lid of the box.

"How on earth would you know that?" aunt Petunia asked.

"Oh there's a smell of whiskey out there, means it's Mundungus Fletcher's turn to watch the house," Harry replied casually.

Helped by the driver Harry climbed into the box and got as comfortable as he could, sitting on the bottom. As the driver closed the lid Harry heard Vernon speak, "Now Potter you keep still as you can, we don't want them finding out, now do we. I want to win against them this time, so I don't want that Mungmud or whatever his name is catching us."

The Driver and Vernon lowered the box off the step none to gently and as the driver turned to push the truck and box away Vernon thanked him quite loudly for removing the empty box. There were no problems as the driver put the box into the van and pulled down the shutter. Ten minutes later the driver pulled over to the side of the road and let a beaming Harry out of the truck.

"Must be some heck of a bet you lot have on," the driver commented as Harry jumped down onto the road.

"Yeah it is, only thing now is I gotta walk while uncle Vernon will be celebrating with a glass of brandy," Harry replied as the driver pulled the roller shutter down again.

"Well I'd best get the van back to Grunnings, enjoy the walk home," he then climbed into the van and with a wave he drove off.

Harry stood on the curb side and took in a deep breath, "That's freedom you can smell Harry," he said to him self as he started to walk toward the centre of the town where he could catch a bus.

Hermione woke to find yet another letter from her to Harry returned, she had been trying the Muggle post since the owls she had sent all returned with her letters. She looked despondently at it, it was the birthday card she had sent, once again the now familiar words, always written in a female hand, '_Not known at this address'_ were scribbled on the front. A tear slipped from her eye as she once again berated her self for making such a stupid mistake. Each letter she sent through the summer break was returned and each time she felt a little worse.

By the middle of August she knew for sure she had completely ruined what had been the best thing she had ever had, she had ruined her relationship with Harry, simply because she could not be bothered to even consider him as a potential boyfriend. He had not asked her for a definite answer, he just asked she think about it. Now that it was too late, she had reread every letter she had sent home to her parents and as they had pointed out each letter had revealed she was indeed falling for the scruffy haired boy, and she saw Ron Weasley for the bully he was.

Returning to Hogwarts on the first of September Hermione was the first to arrive at the station and was the last person to board the train; she had stood waiting for Harry to arrive so she could beg him to forgive her for being so thoughtless, and hopefully to eventually become his girlfriend, she was so disappointed when he never showed up that she could not hide her tears.

Hermione had only been back at Hogwarts for the first day of their sixth year when her friendship with Ron began to fall apart. Instead of him asking her to be his girlfriend as she had expected, she had to sit and watch as he sat kissing his new girlfriend. Ron had apparently asked Lavender Brown sometime at the beginning of August and they had been a couple ever since.

The fact that Harry had not shown up at all had her really worried, no one seemed to have any idea where he was or what had happened to him. He had simply disappeared one day leaving all his possessions behind. No one had seen him leave number 4 Privet drive and there had been no magical trace of him at all, not even on the continent. Hermione was back to being as lonely as she had been during her first months at the castle before Harry had rescued her from a Troll.

Her overly quick decision to say no to even thinking about Harry as a boyfriend had back fired seriously. She knew now what her heart had always known, but her fear of falling for someone like Harry who seemed to always have someone trying to kill him had over ridden her heart, and now she had lost the happiness she had found in being best friends with him. She also now realised that it was only because, like his parents before him Harry stood up against people who would want all non purebloods like her exterminated that he was a target, she was in even more danger now that he was gone than she was before.

Harry had no idea where he was heading; he would work it all out as he walked. After he had covered only a mile, it dawned on him that he would need to find some work and a place to stay, he was all right for now it was warm, it was still summer and he could find shelter from the night chill just about anywhere.

He headed out toward the countryside the one place he had felt he was really part of something special, he spent a few weeks sleeping in the hedgerows and old barns, earning food for helping on farms, it was a life of complete freedom and he loved it. But it had started to get colder at nights and he was finding it more and more difficult to get a good nights sleep.

That made it harder to work during the day, especially if it was work in a warm place, it would not be long before he felt the overwhelming desire to sleep, those he worked for soon began to notice he was not working as hard as they thought he should and they stopped asking him back.

Having no wand to perform magic with he had to spend some days eating only raw vegetables he took from the fields, he quickly began to loose weight and look thin and drawn; he washed less because the last thing he could face in the cold morning air after a cold restless night was a wash in cold stream water.

By mid November his clothes were worn out, his shoes had huge holes in them, his hair was long and matted, in fact from a distance he looked like an old tramp.

On a very cold rainy night in late November he came across an old shed, the door was hanging off its hinges and the single window had no glass. He looked around but could not make out anything in the dark surroundings; he could see no lights from any house that might be nearby, so he decided he would stay the night in the shed, he would be out early in the morning before anyone might see him and chase him off.

He had no idea as to where he was but he would move on in the morning so it did not matter for now.

He found the old shed was half filled with old clothes, all in separate piles, old fur coats in one corner, woolly sweater type stuff in another and then shirts dresses and that sort of thing in the largest pile up against the wall furthest from the window. It did not take him long to make himself a bed in amongst the old furs, suddenly he felt life had become good again, he might stay here one more night.

As he snuggled down feeling warm for the first time in days, as he usually did he thought of Hermione, and then wondered again why she did not even give him a chance. Deciding he may never find out he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. He slept well that night, so well in fact that it was almost midday before he woke; when he did wake he woke with a start not sure where he was for a few moments.

As he sat up he became aware someone was sitting on an old oil drum watching him, for a few seconds he had a feeling of fear but as he became fully awake he could see that the person watching him was an old man with a kindly smile.

He was small and thin with a weathered look about him. "Morning lad," the old man said, almost as though it was the normal thing for him to do, "you looked so comfy in there I didn't want to wake you."

Harry stuttered out an apology, "Sorry sir I don't mean any harm."

"When was the last time you ate a hot meal?" asked the old man.

Harry shrugged and started to pile the old furs back up as he had found them.

"Don't remember," the reply was half whispered.

"Well you best come with me and we'll see what my good lady has for lunch," with that the old man strode out of the door, the boy could see that the old one was only about five foot tall but as he strode away something about his posture made him seem enormous.

Harry followed the old one at a distance, not quite sure of what was going on, wondering if he was safe and yet still he followed the man in front, they crossed two fields before a farm came into view; it was an old place with a large farmyard skirted on two sides by stables, a pigsty and a chicken hut stood on the side opposite the farmhouse with a tree-lined drive leading off to the right.

They reached the kitchen door just as a rather old but still pretty woman came out with a large washing basket under her arm.

"Well George who's this then?" she asked in a voice that sounded musical

Harry noticed a bright sparkle still lit her eyes even though she was old,

She must be older than my Gran would be if she were still alive he told himself.

"Found him asleep in my old shed up in the woods field," the old man was saying when Harry realised he was staring at her; he dropped his gaze to look down at the cobbles that formed the farmyard floor.

"What's your name then son?" she asked,

"Potter, I mean Harry Potter missus."

"Well you look like you could do with some of my awful cooking," she said with a laugh.

"Don't you listen to her young un," said the old man "she's the best cook for many a mile around these parts."

"Well you two best come in and wash up, you can't eat with grubby hands now can you," again she laughed as she spoke

Harry thought I never saw anybody so happy, as the old one led the way to the kitchen sink "You can call me George and I'll call you Harry, is that alright?" the old man asked as they washed their hands.

"Yes sir er I mean George," Harry stammered.

He was happy and worried at the same time, had they sent for the police, did they know he had taken some vegetables from the field, would he be in trouble for sleeping in the old shed? Through his thoughts he noticed the smell of fresh warm bread mixed with other pleasant aromas.

"Come on you two lunch is ready," called the lady of the house,

"Come and sit down and we can have a nice old chat." She said placing a huge tureen in the middle of the table.

It was the best meal Harry could remember eating, there was a delicious beef stew that was packed with tasty dumplings, a round homemade bread that they just pulled pieces from, all washed down with a large mug of strong tea.

"Right now then Harry I have a few questions," George sat across from him and once again George seemed to grow in size. "First; how come you were in my old shed, where do you come from and where are you going and what about your family?"

"Well sir I went into the shed to get out of the rain and then I thought that I would have a sleep and be gone early before anyone found out." After a short pause he continued, "I must have been a lot more tired than I thought," he quickly added, "I tried to be careful so as not to cause any damage."

George pulled out a pipe that was old and well used and slowly lit it, pausing before blowing out the match, "That's not really what I meant," he said between puffs of blue smoke. "What I want to know is how come someone as young as you is out sleeping rough."

"Looks like you've been doing it for some time," commented the lady.

"May's right Harry," came from a huge cloud of blue smoke.

"I left home in the summer, soon as I was sixteen," Harry answered quietly.

"How have you been managing? A boy your age," asked May.

"I started out working on farms and that, but then I could not find any work for a while so I was doing what I could when ever I got a chance," was all Harry could think to say. He looked down at his plate and wished he were miles away, how could he explain that he felt so unwanted by his family, the world he lived in, and the girl he was falling for that it was easier to be alone where no body could hurt him.

George looked thoughtful as he said "Well I reckon if this cold weather has not sent you back home with your tail between your legs, then we don't have the right to send you back." he blew out another huge cloud of smoke then slowly put his pipe on its rack.

Harry got up to leave "Is there anything I can do to pay for the food sir?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"You can sit back down and have another mug of tea," May said smiling at him.

"How would you like to work for me? Do you know anything about horses? Don't matter really, you can soon learn," George asked.

Harry admitted that all he knew was that cowboys rode horses and that's about all. With that they all laughed and the tension that had arisen since the questions began disappeared.

"You'll have to find him some place to sleep," May smiled "we haven't any room in the house."

She turned to Harry "My boys work in town you will meet them at tea time."

George looked at Harry "Well Harry I have an old chicken shed off around the back of the stable, it's never been used but it can be made warm and its dry, you can have that if you decide to stay."

Harry felt warm inside "I'll stay if that's alright."

George led Harry to the shed at the back of the stables; it was about fourteen foot long and maybe eight foot wide, inside it was dry and empty.

"I never got around to using it," George told him as he opened the door, "bit of cleaning and it will be a cosy little place," commented George as they clumped around on the wooden floor.

Harry was near to bursting he had never had a place of his own, never even had a proper decent size room to himself.

Together Harry and George went back to the farmhouse; May met them at the door "Just running you a bath Harry is that alright."

Harry smiled he had been missing out on these home comforts and now, well now he was happier than he had been in quite a while. It was just about the longest bath he had ever had, he just wanted to lie there and soak away all the troubles of the last few weeks. May interrupted when she called to him that she had sorted some clothes out for him and that they were on the chair outside the bathroom door.

The clothes were not a perfect fit but they were clean and freshly ironed, and they fitted far better than Dudley's cast off's ever had. On getting down stairs, he saw George stood with a cardboard box in his arms, he offered it to Harry.

"Cleaning stuff! You'll need to clean out the shed," George said as he passed over the box.

Harry took the box with a thank you and headed for the shed. Starting at the corner farthest from the door Harry began the task of cleaning out the shed, by nightfall the shed was beginning to look clean. It was almost dark when he heard George call from the corner of the stable, "Harry are you ready for some tea?"

Harry put his cleaning stuff back into the box and placed it in a corner by the door and surveyed his work through the gloom; pleased with himself he headed for the farmhouse. Again he was given a meal that he decided would not be out of place in the best hotel in the world.

After the meal he was introduced to the family, first there was Phillip, who was the eldest, he must be twice my age thought Harry, next was Peter, Phil was married and lived some miles away but sometimes called in for tea on his way home. Peter was married too, he and his wife and two sons shared the farmhouse, they lived in the back half of the house. Peter's two sons were about Harry's age.

Allen the eldest seemed friendly but the younger one was the quiet type and not very friendly at all. After the meal and the introductions were done, George beckoned Harry to follow him.

They went out to the old stable block over to the right of the yard, as they entered, pleasant warmth filled with the smell of horses hit them.

"These are my pride and joy," declared George as he turned on the light.

The stable was full of stalls, ten of which were filled with horses of different colours and sizes. George walked to the far end of the stable and opened a very old hand made plank door, he disappeared into the darkened room for a short time, when he emerged holding a couple of old oil lamps and passed them to Harry, he then went back into the gloom and emerged puffing and grunting with an old stove pot in his arms.

Between them they carried the stove and lamps to the shed. "It will be cold in here tonight lad but if you keep the lamps burning they will give some heat and we'll make sure you've got enough blankets to keep you warm," said George "then in the morning you can fix up the old stove and cut your self some wood."

Next day Harry was up well before the sun, it had rained hard through the night and the sound of the rain on the felt covered wooden roof was deafening and it had woken him quite a few times during the long night. He decided he would have to do something about it.

The next week he spent cleaning, during the day he cleaned the stables or barns or the pigsty or the chicken huts, in the evenings he cleaned out the shed, which was becoming his home.

The first job though was to fix up the stove, a hole was cut in the roof and a tin plate with a hole cut in it was fitted in place, then using some old piping a flue was fashioned, it was far from elegant but it worked. A few days later Harry was given an old carpet by the local constable, a cheerful chubby man who it seemed wobbled around the village all day on his old bicycle.

Harry measured the floor of his home and looked at the carpet, he had no idea as to how a carpet was fitted but he was going to have a go. The carpet was huge compared to the shed floor, so he rolled it out in the field and happily cut away at it. After laying the cut piece in the shed, he started to roll up the remainder when he had an idea. He had to enlist the help of Allen and together they covered the roof on the inside of the shed with the remaining carpet. It was a difficult task made even harder by the laughter that had them rolling on the floor, they stood on rickety old chairs trying to nail the carpet to the inside of the roof. Allen at one end and Harry at the other, only after falls and the dropping of the carpet several times did they eventually get the job finished.

"You don't want to drink while you live here," declared Allen.

"Why's that then?" asked Harry.

"Well if you wake up after a nights drinking your going to wonder how come the floors up there," they roared with laughter and a life long friendship was born at that moment.

Harry furnished his home with stuff given by people in the village and a bed he made himself from some old timber George let him have, the mattress he had from the vicar.

Now he felt at home here he had friends a home and a job, for now he was happy. He was only forty-eight miles from where he had started from but it seemed an entire lifetime away. The work on the farm was hard but Harry really enjoyed most of it, he learned a lot from George as the weeks and months went by, fencing ploughing and all that goes on in farm life.

His first love however were the horses, here he and George shared a closeness that George's family missed. Phil and Peter had no interest in the horses and rarely mentioned them except to say that the age of the farm horse was finished and gone for good.

While he agreed with Phil and Peter, Harry felt at home with the horses and he was a willing pupil, wanting to learn all he could, from harnessing to riding George taught Harry and he was a good teacher. It was not long before George sent Harry on his first job off the farm. George called Harry over early on a cold December morning.

"Harry hitch up the old red roan to this cart and when you're done bring it over to the muck heap will you?"

Harry set about his task willingly, it was warm in the stable and he had to feed the mare before he went outside to water her, he put the collar over her head and gently twisted it to get it comfortable, then he tipped a bowl of oats in to the trough, as the mare ate, Harry swung the saddle onto her back, the mare took no notice of him as she tucked into her food and he gently placed the harness over her rump and threaded her tail through making sure it sat comfortably.

Harry took a seat on the feed box till she was finished, then he fitted the bridle, gently opening her mouth to slide the bit in. All this done he walked her to the water and held her gently but firmly so she had to take the cold water slowly.

Fed and watered she was now ready for the days work, Harry backed her between the shafts of the cart and fastened the trace chains to the hooks, fastened the straps and then checked everything was all correct. He picked up a nosebag filled it for her then hung it on the hook at the back of the cart.

He then led her around the farmhouse to the muck heap that sat in the middle of a small field about fifty yards from the house, "Right Harry I've a job for you today," said George handing Harry an eight tine muck fork, "fill the cart and make sure it's a generous load, then take it to this address" he handed Harry a piece of paper with directions and an address on. Harry read it, it was a village about seven miles away.

"You ask for Mr Watts when you get there and make sure he pays you twenty-six pounds and not a penny less mind you," George chuckled "I'll see you around tea time, oh by the way if you get a sack from the stable you can sit on it save you walking." with that George left Harry and headed for the stable.

Harry forgot the cold wind that was blowing in from the north as he loaded the cart. Finally with the cart loaded and him sweating he led the horse back to the farmyard, the mare stood quietly as he went into the stable and got himself a good thick sack to sit on.

Hauling himself on top of the pile he made a clucking sound and he was on his way. On reaching the road he felt a twinge of fear, he had never been on the road with a cart before, would he be alright he wondered. Well I've ridden along the road a few times with Allen he thought as he clucked the horse out into the road.

The mare quietly plodded on while he sat there on top of the load of muck, there's nothing much to this he thought, the old roan has done this a thousand times, I'll be alright so long as I just steer and let her show me the ropes.

And so slowly they made their way to the address on the slip of paper,

Harry found the place with no trouble, he found Mr Watts at the far end of some allotments, "I have brought a load of manure from cherry tree farm," Harry declared as though it was a thing never done before.

"Chuck it over the fence there's a good chap," said Mr Watts without looking up from his work.

Harry did as he was bid and when he was done he went over to Mr Watts and said "All done sir, that'll be twenty-six pounds please."

Mr Watts shot bolt upright as though he had just received a boot in the pants, "Twenty Six pounds! Are you pulling my leg boy?" he pulled out a grubby old handkerchief and wiped his brow, "twenty six pounds you say?"

Harry stood wondering what to say when he remembered his instructions "That's right sir," he said as firmly as he could.

Mr Watts pulled out an old wallet from his back pocket and shielding it from Harry's gaze he pulled out the cash, reluctantly he handed it over to Harry with the words "You tell George I'll go broke at these prices."

Harry gave a broad smile and bid Mr Watts goodbye.

Harry was to go through this routine with Mr Watts a few more times in the near future. On the journey back to the farm, Harry was stopped quite a few times by men and women who all gave him a bundle of old clothes and by the time he reached the farm he had quite a pile on the cart.

Harry felt good about his first delivery as he handed the cash over to George "No problems to report then?" asked George in a cheery manner.

"No not really," replied Harry "except I have a pile of old clothes on the cart."

"That's quite usual," explained George "you see the old folks around here see a horse and cart they think it's the rag and bone collector, he's gone now and they call it recycling these days."

"I see," Harry's eyes opened, "that's what that pile of old clothes was doing in the old shed." Harry made many more such deliveries over the next two years. Not all of them as straight forward as the first one.

Hermione spent her most miserable time in six years, she had all but forgotten what it was like to do every thing alone. She kept finding her self turning to talk to Harry about things, and then remembering she had blown her friendship with him, and Ron now had a girlfriend. Not knowing what else to do she threw her self into her studies, which made any chance she had of restoring her friendship with Ron absolutely nil and she could not do anything about it.

By the end of her first week at home during the summer break between the sixth and seventh years Hermione received news that Voldemort had made his move and had taken over the ministry. She was warned it would not be safe for her or her parents to remain living where they did. Neither would it be safe for her to return to Hogwarts for her seventh year, it did not take much for her parents to agree with her once they saw the letters from her favourite professor. What made them sell up and move to another town was the letter that arrived to tell her that Dumbledore had been killed. It was that day that Hermione gave up using any magic at all.

It was the beginning of June when going out for an evening in the local town Harry was joined waiting at the bus stop by a young woman, Harry stood back when the bus arrived and allowed her to get on before him. He simply couldn't keep his eyes off her, she reminded him a little of his old friend Hermione, though he had no idea why. All the way into town he kept sneaking glances at her, the more he looked the more he decided she was absolutely beautiful.

It was some weeks later and Harry was now seventeen when he saw the girl from the bus stop again, he and Allen were on their way to the local cinema in town.

Allen spoke to her "Hi Linda how are you, are you home to stay?"

She smiled back at them and answered "Fine thanks Allen."

Allen and Linda got into a conversation while Harry stood back and tried hard not to stare at her too much.

"And who's your friend?" Harry heard her ask.

"Ah that's Harry, he works for Granddad up at the farm," was Allen's reply.

"Hi Harry," she smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and then remembered why she had reminded him of Hermione. It was her smile, and those perfectly shaped lips.

"Hello," Harry stuttered, why won't my tongue work he thought as Allen and Linda carried on their conversation.

The words "Bye Harry," came through his thoughts and bought him back to reality, again he stuttered "bye."

He watched her walk up the road till she was out of sight, then he realised Allen was talking to him "Are you alright Harry?"

"Eh oh yes fine absolutely fine," Harry said absently, "So you know her then?" he asked, "where is she from? Has she a boy friend? How old is she?" he quizzed Allen, all he could talk of all night was Linda.

"She's nineteen, she's just finished at college and she doesn't go out with any of the locals never has," Allen informed him.

For the next few days Harry spent hours thinking about Linda, he could still hear her voice in his daydreams. He was embarrassed when he next saw Linda, he was off to the local market garden to deliver a load of manure and as usual he was sat on top of the load, he noticed her when a bus passed him and sitting upstairs he saw Linda, she gave him a little wave as the bus moved away, he could feel his face turn red, here he was sat on a pile of manure and the girl he dreamt about had just seen him.

When he told Allen about it, Allen laughed and almost fell off his chair.

"I had no idea you old devil," Allen said, "you and Linda, eh?" Allen put on serious look and said, "you know you don't stand a chance, Linda is only interested in city types,"

"Well I'll tell you this," Harry declared, more serious than he had ever been before, "I'll make her my girlfriend if it kill's me."

"Bet you don't," Allen said "but best of luck anyway."

Harry met Linda a few more times before he plucked up the courage to ask her for a date. It was on a Friday evening he was taking a walk to the village store when they met in the lane, they exchanged the usual hellos and pleasantries and as she started to walk away he blurted out "will you go to the cinema with me tomorrow Linda?"

She turned and with a smile she replied "Yes, I'd like that."

For a second or two Harry was speechless "Will six be alright?" he asked.

"That will be fine, see you then," she said and with that she walked away.

Harry watched till she rounded the bend, then set off for the store, he was bursting with happiness as he walked, suddenly he leapt up into the air and let out a yell "yahoo." He hit the ground at a run, he ran to the store and then he ran to the farm, jumping and skipping all over the place.

He could not wait to tell Allen.

Harry started the next day feeling good with himself; he had finally done it, he had asked Linda out. Whistling and walking with a spring in his step that had never been there before, it was not long before May noticed.

"You got a date tonight Harry?" asked May her cheery face trying to look serious.

"He sure has," Allen called over from somewhere in the house.

George came over from the stable just a minute later.

"Harry's got a date tonight," May told him even before he had reached them.

"Is that so young Harry?" was George's only comment, "how about a nice cup of tea, eh May?" George smiled at his wife.

"Kettle is boiling, tea will be ready in a minute," said May as she went into the house.

As they all sat in the kitchen drinking the tea George looked at Harry, "have you got enough money lad?"

"Yes sir I think so," Harry looked a little uncertain as he answered.

"You have never taken a girl out before have you Harry?" May commented.

Harry frowned to himself, "The last one I asked wouldn't even think about it, we had been best friends for five years when I asked her to think about being my girlfriend, she refused to even consider it." He said quietly.

As he sipped his tea, he smiled and said "It seems I have not got a clue about girls, except maybe as friends and I don't think they count."

He admitted he was totally naive when it came to the opposite sex, his guardians had never mentioned sex at all, in any shape or form, and all he knew was the playground gossip that boys hear in school.

By half past five Harry was so nervous he had been to the bathroom half a dozen times, just to check himself in the big mirror. He set off the short distance to Linda's house, at the gate he stood to calm his nerves, taking a deep breath he approached the door, it opened, as he was about to knock.

Linda's mother stood in the door way, she looked him over from head to foot, "you'll be Harry, Linda wont be a minute, you can come in and wait," she stepped to the side leaving him room to pass, as Harry entered he was shaking a little at the knees with his nerves and he prayed that they would not notice.

Over by the fire sat a huge man, he looked at Harry with a gaze that made his blood go cold, the man picked up a fire poker and raked the fire none to gently. Harry noticed the size of his huge hands; he could not help himself as he lifted his own hand and compared it with the huge one that gripped the iron fire poker.

Linda's mother spoke in a quiet gentle voice "This is Linda's dad," Harry reached out his hand to shake the others hand, as the big man took hold, Harry's hand disappeared, he gulped ever so slightly.

"Now then Harry," the big man was saying as he shook his hand hard enough to pull it off, "you take care of my Linda or you and I wont get on." with that he went back to raking the fire.

Linda came in from the room at the back; Harry assumed it was the kitchen.

"Right you two off you go, and you have my girl here before ten thirty young man," Linda's mother ordered as Linda took his hand and led him to the door.

Once outside Harry shook like a child and had to take a rest at the gate, Linda looked at him, "Sorry about that Harry, but my dad wont let me out at night unless he knows who I am with."

"Oh I'm alright," Harry replied trying to sound confident.

Linda grinned, "You did better than some of the boys I know." she giggled.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"Well the last one my dad spoke to almost fainted before he made it as far as shaking dad's hand," Linda laughed.

"So did I," he replied, they both laughed and all the fear he had about taking her on a date disappeared in an instant.

Harry and Linda became inseparable over the weeks that followed;

Linda did not seem to mind that he lived in an old shed at the farm; she even helped him to put up wallpaper once she had convinced him it was not 'girlie'.

She found the carpet on the ceiling amusing, he told her it was to keep out the sound of the rain and explained to her just how noisy it had been before.

On his eighteenth birthday Harry asked Linda if they should get engaged,

"I will of course ask your dad first," he told her "your mum and I get along well, and your dad has not decided to crush me in those huge hands of his yet so I should be fairly safe, that is if I stay near the door ready for a quick escape," he chuckled.

Linda gave him a kiss and said, "Are you planning on asking me to marry you?"

"In my own pathetic way, yes I suppose I am" he replied.

Linda made arrangements for him to visit for tea that Sunday evening; Linda told her mum the reason for the visit. At four o clock on the Sunday evening Harry knocked on the front door of Linda's house, Linda opened the door and invited him in, "Tea will be ready in a few minutes," Linda's mum called from the kitchen.

Linda took his hand and led him into the living room, they sat down together on the couch, Harry sat nearest her dad.

Harry was sweating, fear and apprehension gripped him as he looked at Linda's huge father, would every thing go well? would her dad be calm or would he explode in anger, he couldn't even tell from the constantly expressionless face if the big man liked or hated him. The voice of her mother in the kitchen interrupted his thoughts.

"Linda can you come give me a hand love?" she called cheerfully. Linda got up giving his hand a squeeze as she went to help her mother.

Well this is it he thought, it's now or never, he cleared his throat and her dad looked up from the book he had been engrossed in,

"Hello Harry, never noticed you come in."

Harry swallowed hard, leaning forward he began his practiced speech, which he completely forgot after the first word left his mouth. "Sir I er… that is, er… well your Linda is a wonderful person and I would like to, er… what I mean is, is it all right if we get engaged?" Harry dropped back into the cushion of the couch, feeling the desire to sink even further into its protective folds.

Linda's father straightened up in his chair, dwarfing Harry with his huge bulk, he gave him a thoughtful look. "I don't think you are ready to look after my little girl Harry, you don't have a proper job and you don't have a proper home, fact is Harry you don't have much to offer at all."

Harry was taken aback but he could not argue, as far as this world knew, it was all true, her father continued. "Best thing for you two is if you get your self sorted, get a proper job, get a roof over your head, then come back and ask again."

With that he lifted his huge frame from the chair, it was the first time Harry had seen him standing, the room seemed to get darker, her father stood six foot eight inches in his socks and he seemed to Harry almost as far across as he was up.

Harry had never felt quite so small before, he had been of average height all his life and so had all his friends and relatives, now here he sat looking up at this giant that was Linda's father, no wonder that ex of Linda's nearly fainted came to his mind.

I wonder what happens next Harry was thinking when the father called out toward the kitchen, "I'm just off for a walk now love, be back soon enough," and he pulled on his shoes and went out of the door.

Linda and her mum rushed in from the kitchen. "Well?" asked her mum. Harry hesitated, not answering immediately.

"Well what did he say?" Linda urged, she wanted to know whether they were going to be engaged, whether Harry was actually going to ask her the question she was wanting to hear.

"Well he said I should get sorted first, and I think he was right," Harry answered looking from one woman to the other.

"What will you do Harry?" enquired her mum.

Harry sat thinking about what he should do for several minutes, there was one option he had that would put things right, but it would mean him going back to that world. "I don't know yet but I'll do something, there's something I have to think about first," he said with a conviction he had never had before.

The evening meal was eaten in silence, Linda's dad had not yet returned and Harry was deep in thought, his head filled with ideas, one after another they came and each time he discarded them.

Linda kept glancing at him then at her mother as though she was waiting for one of them to tell her what would happen, but they had no more idea than she had.

"More tea Harry?" Linda's mum broke through his thoughts, "No thank you," he replied and he rose from the table, "with your permission I would like to take Linda for a walk, I think we have things to talk about."

Linda's mum started to clear away the tea things, "You two go on I'll just clear away the table." with that she went into the kitchen.

"I am sorry Harry," Linda whispered as they walked to the gate.

"Well you know your dad is right" Harry told her, "I really don't have much in this world to offer you and if I tell the truth, I never really gave the future any real thought."

"I'm sure you will work it out love," Linda sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

They walked slowly around the village, up and down the lanes, then back to Linda's house with hardly a word spoken, both of them deep in their own thoughts. He watched as Linda went through the doorway past her mother, she turned and called "See you tomorrow Harry."

Harry had lost the happy gait in his step as he slowly made his way back to his own front door. He stood looking at his home, the place he had till now been so happy with, now it just looked like an ordinary shed tucked away behind an old barn. He opened the door and stepped into the familiar room, it surprised him that nothing had changed, he did not know why but it did. That night he spent thinking of all the things he would need to do, to be in a position to offer a future to Linda. He did not sleep very well that night; he finally fell asleep having decided he would need to reveal the truth to them the following evening.

Harry was up early the next morning, he had things to do, places to go. Getting dressed he pulled a glass jar out of his ward robe and tipped the contents onto the bed. It did not take him long to count his savings and put them into his pocket.

Looking in the mirror just to the left of his bed, he nodded his head, he felt sure that with his modern squared off metal framed glasses, his rugged tan and his long hair not to mention that he had grown a tremendous amount since first tasting the delights of Gran's cooking, no one that thought they knew Harry Potter the boy who lived simply because he had a scar and looked like his dad would stand a snowball in hell's chance of recognising him, especially if he wore his prescription sun glasses.

Harry's first visit was to Linda's house to escort her to work. After a warm hug and several kisses the couple walked to the bus stop. "Harry love, if you ask me, I will still marry you even if dad doesn't give us his blessing. You do know that, don't you. We are both old enough to marry without their permission," Linda said quietly as they waited for the bus to arrive.

"I intend to ask you tonight no matter what happens, I would obviously like to have your parents blessings of course, I don't want you having to leave your family out of your future. But there is something important about me that I have to tell both you and your parents. I plan on telling you all together tonight, but first I have to go and sort out a few things. I'll try to be at your house at seven, but don't worry too much if I am a little late. Having shared a rather passionate parting kiss, Harry waved to Linda as the bus drove off down the lane.

With no idea that his enemy Voldemort had surreptitiously taken over the ministry of magic Harry set out for Diagon Alley. Using the knight bus by the simple method of just holding out his hand he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron just over an hour after leaving the farm. Reaching the wall that separated the pub from Diagon Alley he spoke to someone magical for the first time since he had left Hogwarts when he asked Tom the barman to open the portal to Diagon Alley. His walk to Gringotts went without any problems and he found himself led into a rather pleasant if slightly opulent office.

Taking the seat offered to him by the Goblin sat behind the desk Harry introduced him self. "Good morning sir, I'm Harry, Harry James Potter that is and I was just wanting to find out how much my vault contains."

"Good morning to you sir, my name is Granag and I am the Potter account manager. I am afraid that due to security and the fact that I never met you before, I must ask you to undergo a small blood test."

Harry stared at the Goblin for a second, 'they never did that last time I was here' he thought before he nodded his agreement to the blood test. Harry was in a slight daze as he made his way back out into the muggle world. Every few minutes he patted his breast checking he still had the paper work in his inside pocket of his jacket.

Hermione and her parents had moved into a small village in North Wales, their house was normal stone, six bedroom one that was at least two hundred years old, and yet it was one of the newer houses in the village. Hermione had taken a job at a small local lawyer's office and was slowly settling into her knew but boring life style.

Memories of Harry did not fade and nor did her love for him, each night before turning off her bedroom light she prayed he was alright and that someday soon she would meet him again. Dreams of all the adventures they had shared together filled many of her nights, even in her sleep she missed Harry and Hogwarts. She felt sad she would never get to fulfil her ambition of being head girl but it was nothing to how she felt about missing Harry.

During her days she worked diligently on what ever task was given her for the day. She began to spend quite some time in the local magistrate's court having been promoted following a day where she had to stand in for one of the lawyers' assistants. She sorely missed her old life, and refused to accept any of the date offers she received, she knew in her heart that there was only one she wanted.

Harry placed the bottle of brandy he had just opened onto the coffee table and looked up at one of the two women in the room. "Linda love, could you close the curtains. Mrs Moore do you have four glasses, I think we will all need a drink of this fine brandy before I have finished what I have to say," Harry said solemnly.

Both women did as he asked, Linda closed the curtains and turned on the light, her mother fetched out four glasses. Harry poured a good amount of brandy into each glass and then placed the glasses in front of each person. Clearing his throat he looked into the expectant faces of the Moor family.

"What I have to say is very difficult, it is also against the law for me to tell you, so I would like you all to solemnly promise you will never ever mention a word of it to anyone not now in this room." He began.

After getting the promises and knowing that they would keep their word he took yet another extra deep breath. "First, what I am about to reveal to you is in fact unbelievable, you will probably think that I am fantasising. Now how to start? Well I guess diving straight in is the best way. I never mentioned to you that I am fairly well off. I have several homes spread across the country, and one or two holiday homes abroad. That part however is not the unbelievable thing about me, no that part is that I am a wizard, able to do magic when ever I wish to." Harry stopped talking and reached for his brandy.

"So Harry, you are well off and you are a magician, so does that mean you intend to take up entertainment for a living?" Linda's father asked with a still expressionless face.

"What kind of magic do you do Harry, are you an illusionist?" her mum asked. Both parents waited for their answers.

"Excuse me sir but I am not a magician, I am a wizard, and no I have no real intention of using my magic that is why I live where and how I do. Mrs Moor I do real magic," Harry said while wondering why Linda had said nothing yet, why she had not questioned him.

"Ah, I suppose you are going to tell us you are Merlin next," Mr Moor said sounding as though he was either about to laugh or yell for the men who put an odd type of jacket on people.

"No sir, I am not Merlin, he died in 984 AD, and I don't think I am quite as powerful as he was, though several people have said I was his equal," he answered with a small chuckle and his face flushing a little.

"Harry sweetheart, show us a little magic please?" Linda asked looking a little excited; Harry knew by the look in her eyes that she believed everything he had said.

Without thinking he held his hand out to Linda with his palm uppermost. When she looked at his hand with a strange expression he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them there was a beautiful red rose sitting in his palm.

Turning to look at the two older people he could see a look of wonder mixed with a look of doubt on both their faces. "Could I borrow your vase for a moment?" he asked politely.

Mrs Moor nodded and Harry pointed his hand at the vase sitting on a shelf of the book case that was on the far wall. The three Moor's watched in wonder as the vase floated toward Harry. Just before it reached the coffee table the vase fell to the floor and shattered. Mrs Moor looked really upset she had had the vase as a wedding present many years before.

Harry looked down at the shattered vase, "Oop's," he said before simply gesturing towards the shards of broken glass. "Oh my god," Linda's dad exclaimed as the vase put itself together before settling in Harry's hand.

All four of them sat talking about Harry's homes and his past late into the night. Before he left to go home Harry got down on one knee in front of Linda and her mum and dad. "Linda love even with what you now know about my secret and my past, will you marry me?"

An extremely happy Harry left his fiancé's house feeling like he could conquer the world; he practically danced his way back to the farm and his home. It was only as he began to fall asleep that his mind registered the fact that he had never used his wand while demonstrating his magic that night. Getting back out of his bed he wrote himself a short reminder to look into how much wandless magic he could do.

Harry met Linda the next morning and together they went back to her home and while there Harry pulled out the deeds to three properties, all of them were within twenty-five miles of the village. After discussing where they might be living after they were married, with Linda's parents. The four of them made the decision to leave the choice to Linda as she would be the one who would be living there with her husband. That decision having been made Harry and Linda left her parents at home and choosing which house to visit first left the village on the first bus.

Three months later Harry was at Potter Manor, it was not one of the first three houses that Harry had decided to look at. He had discarded it at first because it was seventy-five miles from the village. That afternoon Harry was at the house supervising some work being done by the Goblins.

Harry heard an unusual sound coming from the direction of the front door; it sounded a lot like an exclamation of disbelief from a voice he vaguely recognised. As soon as the door opened Harry saw his vault keeper and George standing talking to the chief Goblin of the work force, something must have happened at home. He knew it he could sense it in how they stood.

Harry prayed Gran was alright, he tried to think what could be wrong but to many thoughts rushed through his mind, he heard the Goblin call him over. As he stood next to the Goblin's and looked at George he knew for sure that something really serious was wrong, he stood waiting for someone to speak, the others in the room looked at each other each wanting the other to take charge. The Goblin spoke up, Mr Potter, Harry, your friend George is here with some terrible news, and I think we should go into the study and take a seat before we proceed, he looked at George for confirmation.

George had a tear in his eye as he began "There is no easy way to tell you this son, so you will have to forgive me if I put it wrong, it's Linda, she is in the hospital, they don't expect her to live through to see tonight, she had an accident at work Apparently a chimney collapsed, part of it hit her and fractured her skull badly, I'm so sorry son." As he finished speaking Harry saw tears rolling down his old wrinkled face, he saw George talk again but he did not hear what he said, his head was spinning, he sat in a daze not wanting to believe but knowing it was true.

The Goblin handed him a piece of paper, it was a portkey to take him to the hospital underground car park. Harry took it without thinking; he heard the Goblin saying that he had ordered it and it would be taking him to the hospital. He asked George what ward Linda was on and then rushed off to find somewhere out of sight to use the portkey while at the same time trying not to run. Harry arrived in a secluded area of the car park and made his way through the hospital rushing into the ward he saw Linda's dad, his great bulk visibly shaking as he stood at the bedside.

Linda's mum sat holding her daughters hand tears streaming down her face, "Oh Harry…" was all she said.

Harry took Linda's other hand and sat very gently on the bed. "I'm here now love," he told her as he stroked her hand gently; he had to wipe the tears from his eyes to see. He sat and told Linda just how much he loved her, begging her to fight, to stay with him and not leave him. He told her he could not face the future without her as she slowly lost the fight for life, her breathing became shallow and slow, he stared as she took her last breath willing her to breathe but she did not. He had had barely fifteen minutes with her.

Linda's dad eventually had to almost carry Harry out to his waiting car, Harry felt he had finally lost all he to live for, and his grief had taken control of his body, taking away his ability to stand or think. The days leading up to Linda's funeral were all a blur for Harry, her father took him to the court when an inquest was held, the decision accidental death was reached but it all meant nothing to him, he had once again lost his love and he was in a state of shock.

Harry stood at the side of the grave and as Linda's coffin was gently lowered he made a vow promising never to forget the woman who was soon to have been his wife. There was the usual get together that took place after the service was over, Linda's mother asked him to sit with her and Linda's dad, he stayed with them as one by one their family and friends came and gave their condolences and sympathies.

After a while he took his leave and went for a walk around the village, visiting the favourite places where he and Linda had spent so many happy hours together, three hours later he was packing away his few belongings. Though he loved George and May, and the farm, he knew he could no longer live in the village. There were too many memories for him to cope with; his depression caused by so many losses in his life was getting deeper. With all his goodbyes said and a few more tears shed Harry caught his final bus leaving the village for good.

Four months later Harry was living at his manor, he had talked to no one for more than two months, not since the last Goblin worker had left. He hadn't even noticed the passage of time, he never even realised that he was eating food prepared for him by his faithful little friend Dobby.

Dobby was becoming more and more worried about his master because Harry Potter sir had not spoken one word since Dobby's arrival. It was as if his master had stopped living and was simply waiting for his own funeral. Dobby made his mind up that he had to do something when Harry Potter sir had not touched any of his food for more than a week.

Hoping he would be forgiven the little elf vanished from the manor and arrived in a small file room. Cautiously Dobby made his way silently and unnoticed by the occupants of the building in to an office on the second floor.

Hermione was leaning over some files she was writing in when she felt a tug at her skirt. Jumping back in shock she looked down to see who the pervert under her desk was. It was another shock when she saw Dobby, tears falling from his huge eyes. Quickly gathering her senses Hermione stood up and motioned the elf to follow her. Moments later she stood in the ladies toilet and asked Dobby why he was there and why was he crying.

Dobby looked up at Hermione with his big tear filled eyes. "Harry Potter sir is going to die if Harry Potter sir does not sees his Grangey soon. Harry Potter sir loved his Miss Grangey so much that she broke him when she hurt him for horrid evil Weasel. After long time Harry Potter sir found some one else he could love, but Harry Potter sir could not love her as much as he loved his Grangey, many times Harry Potter sir asked the gods why his Grangey hurt him. Now Harry Potter sir is alone again because his missy Linda is being dying four months ago. Harry Potter sir has even stopped yelling at the gods for taking all he ever loved away from him. Harry Potter sir is being doing no more crying. Harry Potter sir is wanting to be with his missus Lily, Dobby is thinking Harry Potter sir be with her soon if his Grangey is not helping him."

Hermione managed to follow Dobby's tear filled speech, and work out exactly what he was trying to tell her. Harry had given up, no longer wanting to carry on after all he had been through, she knew she had been a part of the reason for his condition, if she had simply said just one word to him when he asked her to think of being his girlfriend, just one simple word, 'okay' would have prevented much of what had happened. Taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts she looked down at Dobby, give me an hour Dobby then I want you to meet me here to take me to Harry.

Dobby nodded looking a little more cheerful than he had when he arrived, with a silent pop he vanished from the room. Hermione had an hour to quit her job, get in touch with her parents to let them know where she was going and collect some of her things from home. Quitting her job had not been as easy as she had thought it would be, her boss did not want to let her go, he told her she had become invaluable to him and the company. Never the less Hermione informed him she would soon be gone, after quitting her job she apparated from the toilet to her family home. Having packed something's for a stay away from home she hugged her parents, wished them goodbye and with a quiet crack she vanished reappearing to see Dobby waiting for her.

Once the hour was up Dobby bowed to her then taking her hand in his he took her straight to potter manor, five minutes after she had arrived she found Harry sitting staring vacantly out of the library window. She was surprised when she saw the desk he was sitting at, it was the desk she had always sat at when using the Hogwarts library. It was at that moment she realised exactly how much Harry had loved her, she knew he had been in love with her despite his young age and she prayed that if the desk meant anything it might be that he still felt something for her beyond their former friendship.

Walking around the desk she gently placed a hand on his cheek to get his attention. She was surprised when he lifted his hand to hers and at the same time pressed his cheek into her palm. She was actually shocked when he spoke "I'm glad you are here Mione, but I really could do with the real you today. It's a little odd, today my imagination must be getting better, you know I can actually feel some heat from your hand. Will you be with me in heaven do you think? You know it's really odd that I never seem to see Linda like I do you, but then you were my entire world, you kept me alive."

Hermione knelt down in front of him and gently kissed him on his lips, I'm here now love, with Dobby's help I'll help you get better, I promise." Calling Dobby she asked him to take Harry to his bedroom and put him in bed. "It seems the lack of food and sleep is making him hallucinate," she told the little elf before he vanished with Harry.

Hermione found the kitchen and set about making some chicken broth, she would feed Harry with it for tonight, 'tomorrow I'll find a chemist shop and get him some supplements and vitamins', she told her self as she carefully made the broth.

It took fifteen days for Harry to show any signs of recognition, days during which he told her how devastated he had been when she wouldn't even consider him, he almost mechanically told all about his life since leaving the wizarding world, he never once seemed to think of her as anything other than a figment of his imagination, even when she was feeding him the broth and various other things he needed to recover. Hermione fell asleep each night by crying her self to sleep.

Hermione was surprised on the sixteenth morning of her stay, she had gone to Harry's bedroom to wake him just as she had for the previous days, she was worried about him when she found his room empty. Rushing in to the kitchen to enlist Dobby's help in finding him she came to a sudden stop. Harry was over by the cooker frying an egg, he still looked a little ill as he seemed to be concentrating on what he was doing, lifting the egg from the pan he placed it carefully on top of a slice of toast, there was a look of surprise on his face when he turned to place the plate he held on to the table. It struck Hermione as strange that the surprised look on his face sent her heart soaring, the fact that there was a small spark of life back in his eye's filled her with hope and happiness.

"Mione… Hermione… is that really you? How…? when…? you're here?" he said stammering badly, falling over his words.

Hermione answered with out thinking "Yes sweetheart, it's me. Dobby invited me, I hope you don't mind."

"Dobby? I didn't know Dobby knew where I was. Is he still here?" he mumbled as though talking to him self. The sound of the quiet pop of his arrival let Harry know that Dobby was indeed with them.

Over the next few months Hermione and Dobby nursed Harry back to health, six months after arriving she informed him that now he was recovered she would be making arrangements to go back to the life she had put on hold. Dobby looked at her as though she had just forced him to eat something absolutely awful while Harry looked at her with a lost look in his eye. "You can't go, you simply can't. What am I supposed to do if you go now?" he asked sounding scared.

Harry's plea's for her to stay and her desire to be with him, persuaded her to stay for a while longer. Two days later they started dating and were soon a couple, Harry asked her on their third date to be his girlfriend. Three months later Hermione once again decided she needed to get back to her own life. She needed a job, she could not expect Harry to keep on supporting her, there was no need for them to stop being a couple, they could still go out on dates.

"Harry you don't need a nurse any more, you don't need me living here now, I should spend some time with my parents, start work again, earn some money to pay my way," she said sounding sad. "And we will still be together."

Harry was beginning to panic, in his mind he was suddenly back on the train from Hogwarts. "NO! I will not let you go again. I will not lose you, never again, I will always need you," he voiced rather loudly and not a little desperately, "who the hell's going to have our children if you leave me?"

"Er Harry, that last statement doesn't make any sense, what on earth are you on about children for; we don't have any children here for anyone to look after," Hermione said wondering if she had been wrong about him being well again.

"Well then you'll just have to stay, marry me and provide a few then!" Harry stated as if that was the end of the matter.

Hermione stared at him for a minute or so and then she simply said "Oh, okay then. Er… how many children are you thinking of me having?"

"I haven't got that far yet, I'm still wondering how to ask you to marry me," Harry answered her.

"And how long is this process going to take shall I make a pot of tea while I wait for you to ask me?" she chuckled, "or should I accept what you just said twice as your proposal? And perhaps you could take my answer as a yes."

"Am I right in thinking that you said yes?" he asked a little nervously.

"Harry we are going to be here till Christmas at this rate. Tell you what how about this… Harry James Potter will you marry me?" she asked.

"Yeah, yes I will, but you know I would have got to it soon, well eventually," he answered with a glint in his eyes.

"Harry dear you already asked, you just never noticed. So when shall we set the date for?"

"Well I have nothing to do next Saturday." Harry commented as a jest.

"Hmm okay, next Saturday it is then," she agreed.

"Really?… next Saturday… as in a few days time?" Harry said a smile breaking out on his face.

"Harry pass me the tea bags will you, I might just need a good cup of tea before the evening is over." Hermione said chuckling. "And the rate you are getting excited you might not make it till Saturday."

"Hmm, well if you want to do it before we get married I have to say I'm all for it, but I really do think I could make it that long, after all it's just a few days." He replied with a wicked little chuckle.

"Harry, I wasn't talking about sex, but now you mentioned it how about we start with a kiss and see what happens?" she said seductively.

And that is exactly what they did, the fifteen minutes it took them to reach the bedroom was filled with kisses and caresses and...

The following few days were a hive of activity in the house. Hermione had been and collected her parents, while Harry had been to visit May and George. A visit that resulted in the two Harry now called gran and granddad also staying at the house Along with Allen. Harry and Hermione were asked to do a magical display for the two families, the Grangers had waited patiently for years while Hermione was at school and not allowed to do magic out side the school environment and May and George had never even knew of it's existence till a few months before.

Harry promised a small display, later in the evening after dinner. Hermione was worried about Voldemort and his minions being able to find them if they did any magic, until Harry told her that all the houses of the old families were warded in such a way that the ministries tracing charms would not work.

Hermione's rant about the injustice of it all that the children of purebloods could practice magic all through the summer and the Muggle born like her were put at a great disadvantage and yet still expected to take the same end of year tests, went on for quite some time until Harry silenced her with a kiss.

The display of magic they put on was wonderful as far as the Muggle's were concerned but nowhere near as wonderful as the golden display that happened when the young couple were pronounced man and wife. The amazing discharge of the unused magic that had built up in the two powerful Potters over the past three and a half years was released all at once. The wave of magic that crossed the land not stopping for anything until it reached the sea and dissipated in the water destroyed several dark magic items and three very dark magical people as it passed through them. An hour after the magic was released all imminent threats to the lives of the Potters were gone.

The end

A/Note: While reading Harry Potter and The order of the phoenix I wondered just what it would take to push a young mind over the edge, and this is what I came up with after reviewing several of my previous stories.


	28. Chapter 30 Dont anger the Arch Mage

Disclaimer they all belong to J..

A/Note, I was asked what would Harry do if he was angry and powerful enough. This short segment is the beginning to what was going to be a multi chap story, but it never got done. Hope you enjoy it at least a little.

Don't anger the arch mage.

Harry had been down to the great hall to collect some food for the most important person in his world, Hermione, who was being watched over by Luna Lovegood and Susan bones. Both girls had been sat with their wands out and ready, on the crying Hermione's bed in the hospital wing when he had left.

What Harry had witnessed in the great hall had him feeling furious, Draco Malfoy and his two goons along with Pansy Parkinson and Nott were sat boasting about receiving a loss of ten house points and a detention with their own head of house professor Snape. Hate for the Slytherins in question was growing fiercely in Harry and he was in no mood to try and dispel it.

With six sandwiches wrapped to keep them fresh, stuffed into his cloak inner pocket he made his way back to the hospital ward. As he walked through the opened the door he found himself standing facing two angry witches who had their wands pointed at him. Harry wondered for a moment why then he vaguely remembered he had not actually opened the ward door, it had opened under the force of the magic that was radiating off him.

Slowly the two witches lowered their wands and a look of relief seemed to come over them both. Harry reached the bed to find Hermione asleep, he could tell from her features and an odd feeling in his gut that for some reason it was not a natural sleep. His anger was reaching heights it had never reached before as he held Hermione's un-responding and cold hand.

"What happened, why is she asleep?" he asked as he looked at Luna.

"Pomfrey gave her a potion, said it was on the orders of the headmaster," the small blonde witch replied with a worried look in her eye.

"Dumbledore the bastard, that's the last time he gets away with anything, where the hell is Pomfrey?" Harry said his look turning deadly.

"Madam Pomfrey has gone into her office, Harry what's wrong you're scaring me," Susan asked while looking into his green eyes that seemed to have actual flames dancing around them.

"Those bastards are down in the great hall boasting about as punishment they only had ten house points between them taken away. They also only got one detention with Snape. Well its time that old bastard learned not to mess with my woman." Harry said as he stormed away towards Pomfrey's office.

Harry reached Pomfrey's office with raw magic flaring all around him. His anger about what had happened to his mate fuelling a power no one had ever seen before. One good kick with the sole of his dragon hide boots just below the handle had the door fly from its hinges. "Pomfrey you bitch get your ugly arse out there and you counter what ever shit you put into my mate, and if you want to see the morning you will do it now." He yelled as he used his magic to grab the healer from her chair and throw her to the floor.

Pomfrey let out a scream in fear as the door to her room shattered and flew across the room before she was dragged from her comfy chair by invisible magical hands. Looking up from where she landed on her office floor she saw a sight that froze her blood. Harry Potter stood in the doorway a look of hate and revenge on his face. A field of raw magic the same colour as his eyes created a maelstrom around him; she knew then that listening to Dumbledore had been a really stupid mistake. When she heard Potters words she feared that as he was she might well never see another day. This was the one who had faced and beaten Voldemort five times and he had just referred to the young woman she had just overdosed on Amortentia as his mate.

Harry could see fear in Pomfrey's face and saw as she glanced at a potion bottle on her desk. Holding his hand out the bottle simply flew into it, it took him but a second to read the label, "How much have you given her?" he asked as green flames danced from his eyes and melted the stone floor in front of her. "I'll give you just one hour, if she has not recovered before then I swear on my life you will be dead before this night is out." He hissed in a voice that turned the air icy cold.

Poppy Pomfrey struggled to her feet and she knew she would need a miracle even if she managed to save the young woman's life, for she would also have to reverse the part of the potion that was keyed to Ron Weasley. She knew that Harry was referring to Hermione as his mate not because she was his friend, she was his bond mate. He knew she what she had done and only those with a soul bond could know what their mate was going through, Poppy Pomfrey had poisoned not Hermione Granger, but Hermione Potter on Dumbledore's orders. Her fear made her wet her self as she struggled to get up.

Poppy was sweating as she fed Hermione the last of her stock of antidote potion, she had been working on the young woman for forty five minutes, she had started with the simple spell that caused Hermione to vomit all the contents of her stomach and she had then gone through all the antidotes to the contents of Amortentia potion. All she could do now was hope the teenager would respond to the treatment with in the next five minutes. She could see from his face that Harry's threat to her had not been an idle one, if nothing happened soon then she knew she was living her last few minutes of her life.

With just five minutes left of the hour Hermione opened her eyes, the look she had when she saw Harry made the healer breath a sigh of relief. Hermione was looking at Harry in a way that showed she loved him above all things. Poppy waved her wand doing the diagnostic charm. She turned smiling in relief to look at the still angry young man "It's all gone, there's none left in her system." She told him and the two girls with him. "Mrs Potter will be fine."

Harry stared at her coldly "Now you can tell me why you tried to kill my wife." He hissed as he pointed a finger at her.

"It was Dumbledore; he said it had to be done for the greater good." Pomfrey replied as she started to cry, the thought of the evil she had done having had time to register in her mind.

"Luna, Susan, can you get Hermione down to Hagrid's hut. I have some business to clear up here." Harry said as he looked at the woman he had thought was the closest thing he had ever seen to a real saint.

Luna looked at Pomfrey and then without warning she pointed her wand and cried "'Reducto'". Luna looked at Harry after she had reduced Pomfrey's right arm to a bleeding stump. "We will all need your help to get away from here."

Harry looked down on the healer in disgust; Susan will be reporting your attempted murder on my wife to her aunt. Stepping to the bed where Hermione was still a little groggy he lifted her gently into his arms. "If she dies I'll be back to finish this," he said to the crying healer.

After Hermione had tried to snog him into oblivion Harry gave her a small kiss and whispered I'll be back soon. It's time to pay some debts. Harry then left the three girls in Hagrid's hut as he returned to the castle on his way to pay off his debts and collect some dues.

Harry walked into the great hall and as he expected the five Slytherins were still sitting at their table bragging about their mild punishment. Dumbledore sat on his throne like chair happy and smiling as he chatted away with professor Snape. Harry's anger once again swelled in his chest as he watched the old man. The maelstrom of magic was once again swirling around him. As he stepped away from the huge doors of the hall they slammed shut, all the locks and bolts falling into place, no one was leaving till things were sorted.

Dumbledore smiled his condescending grandfatherly smile as Harry walked the length of the hall and stood in front of the evil old man. "You took just ten house points and gave those Slytherin bastards just one detention with that pathetic waste of air. They tried to rape Hermione you useless old bastard," Harry almost whispered, though he might well have used a sonorous charm as every ear in the hall heard his words.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry and his smile broadened, "Harry my boy you were in time to stop anything happening, thus there is nothing to punish them for except magic in the hallways. Remember we should all practice forgiveness less we walk the path of darkness."

Harry looked at the old man in front of him and he suddenly knew, Voldemort was not the dark lord he was destined to stop. "You are one truly sorry arse Dumbledore. Allowing those bastards to get away with everything, what if there is no one around to save the next girl they decide to rape? You are far worse than Voldemort would ever be. You are the dark lord bastard in that stupid prophecy."

Dumbledore managed to look shocked before he gave a small chuckle. Harry ignored him for a moment as he turned to face McGonagall. "This old bastard ordered Pomfrey to poison my wife and I have the witnesses to prove it. It's time for him to pay for his crimes against me and your world, so if you want to say goodbye you best do it bloody quick."

McGonagall looked horrified as she turned to the headmaster "Is this true Albus, you ordered Poppy to kill someone?" she asked dreading the answer.

Dumbledore having temporarily forgotten all about his audience simply answered by saying "It is for the greater good that Mr Potter marries a pureblood."

Before anyone could do a thing or even move, Harry's hand shot into the air and the sword of Gryffindor appeared. Dumbledore was still pulling his wand out when Harry swung the sword and sliced through the old mans arm. Every eye in the hall seemed to follow the slow fall of the old mans arm as it dropped to the floor, his wand still firmly gripped in the hand. "That's for what you did to me," Harry hissed before he swung the sword once again slicing a two inch deep cut across Dumbledore's throat. "And that's for my wife."

The old man looked at Harry in disbelief as he tried in vain to stem the flow of blood from his neck. Harry's sword swung again at Severus Snape who had his wand pointed at Harry and was trying to stun him, Snape the most hated professor ever to enter Hogwarts looked down at his chest, watching horrified as the top quarter of his torso slid away from the rest.

Harry turned and faced the student body who were all staring in shock at what they had witnessed. Harry's voice seemed to echo from the walls as he shouted. "MALFOY, time to pay for your crimes."

As Harry walked slowly toward the Slytherin table, Slytherin students were falling over each other as they scrambled away from the five fools who had been bragging about their attempt on Granger.

As Harry neared the table he was hit by five spells which having hit the flashing aura around him simply shot off toward the ceiling. Harry lifted his right hand with all his fingers pointing toward the five Slytherin's. Five bolts of pure white light flew from Harry's fingers and five Slytherin bigoted pure blood bullies were all hit with an explosive hex to the crotch area. Pansy was also hit in her womb area destroying her womb completely.

When Harry walked from the hall he left behind two dead professors and four Slytherin emasculated students who would probably bleed to death along with Pansy Parkinson who would never have the ability to enjoy pleasures of sex in the future, if she managed to survive.

Minerva McGonagall sat stunned as Harry displayed power beyond any she had ever heard of, her eyes seemed glued to the stupid old man who had tried to end the life of Harry Potters wife. It would be several minutes before the initial shock began to wear off and every one in the hall began to talk about Albus Dumbledore's admission of what he had done.

Ron Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table and a dark wet stain appeared running down his leg leaving a slightly yellow coloured liquid gathered at his feet. If Harry knew what Dumbledore had done then he would know what his mother Molly and he had done. Ron had never felt fear like he felt at that moment.

Harry with his magic still flaring around him entered Hagrid's hut and found his wife suddenly wrapped around him kissing him for all she was worth. Moments later with Hermione's arms tightly around his neck, Harry slipped an arm around the two girls who had cared for his wife and grasped them tight. In a flash of green magical light they silently vanished.

The small group of three witches and one wizard reappeared in front of the desk of Susan's aunt Amelia, head of the magical law enforcement. The surprised Amelia demanded to know what was going on and how they got through the wards.

Between them the three young women and Harry told her of the events at Hogwarts. Harry did not boast about what he had done, he simply told it all factually and then waited to see what Madam Bones would do.

It was four slightly shocked pupils who left Madam Bones office knowing that the law enforcers had long been suspicious of Albus Dumbledore, but had never been able to find any thing to incriminate him. Amelia had waited years for the old fool to make a mistake, she chuckled as she told her second in command that the old man had finally made his mistake, but he would never make another one.

That night four young people left the world of wizards never to return, and though they were gone, what Harry had done was enough to scare the death eaters enough to desert Voldemort. Who himself lived in fear of Harry Potter finding him. The young wizard who had done some thing that Voldemort had never been capable of doing when he killed Dumbledore, the fact that Snape was also killed and five purebloods were crippled with one spell all at the same time made Harry Potter the most feared of all by dark wizards.

.


	29. Chapter 31 Life Debt

10

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The Life Debt

Harry James Potter the wizard that had recently defeated the worst dark lord in memory was woken up in the middle of the night by his best friend Hermione Jane Grangers parents. The parents they had spent five months searching Australia for, the two parents who had had their memories restored only the day before.

Harry was instantly alert and had his wand in hand even before he thought of picking up his glasses and putting them on. "Richard, Helen, what on earth is wrong, you both look awful?" Harry said as he became fully aware of who had awakened him.

Richard Granger looked as if he was about to cry when he handed Harry a page of parchment. "This was delivered to me the day Hermione altered our memories. I was wearing my dinner jacket at the time and placed this letter in the inside pocket intending to read it when we got home. Well I never got the chance to read it and I found it earlier tonight when I pulled my dinner jacket out to air a little ready for that dance this weekend."

Harry read the parchment with an increasing look of horror that was slowly replaced with a look of rage. "This is a magical contract made by Hermione's magical guardian. It is basically a contract making her the property of the Weasley family to do with as they wish to help with their inbreeding problem. Who the hell is this magical guardian that has done this, we have to get them to cancel this before the Weasleys can enact it," he almost shouted.

"Hermione's magical guardian was Dumbledore Harry; he can't cancel it being as how he's dead. We wondered if there was anything you could do?" Helen asked as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'll find out, excuse me." Harry said and without even waiting for the Grangers to leave the room the completely naked Harry rushed from his bed and started getting dressed. Just five minutes later Harry was on his way out of the house and on his way to the nearest branch of Gringotts to see if he could get the help of a solicitor.

Helen Granger could not help the comment that simply slipped from her mouth as Harry closed the door behind him. "God Richard, did you see that? He's hung like a ruddy horse."

"In all my years, including those nine years in the army, I can honestly say I never saw one that size before," Richard replied he himself still suffering the mild shock of seeing Harry Potters manhood.

It was four hours later when Harry returned to the house. Helen had Hermione help make some lunch so that Richard could talk privately to Harry.

Harry's news was not exactly good news. The contract was magically legal, Dumbledore had sold Hermione in exchange for the Weasleys help in the order of the phoenix and the only way to get Hermione out of the contract was for her to be legally married before the Weasleys could lay claim to her. The only good bit of news was that it had to be the head of the Weasley family who claimed her and not Ron. Richard seemed relieved when he was told this and commented that they would simply have to settle down permanently in Australia until Hermione eventually got married to someone.

Harry was almost in tears when he told the worried father that the magic of the contract would practically force Hermione to return to Britain. "There is one way Richard, if she was to marry someone the contract would be voided as soon as the marriage was consummated. We do however have a huge problem there though… Hermione has a huge crush on Ron Weasley and I am certain she would not believe the contract was real as she absolutely worshipped Dumbledore. She would leave us to go to Ron."

"Harry they will be using my little girl as a baby factory for all those Weasley boys. You have to help us, help Hermione. Please there must be something you can do… you're her best friend, her only chance." Richard pleaded, he hated Ron Weasley for the way he had always treated Hermione and the thought of her being a sex slave and baby producer for the whole Weasley family broke his heart.

It was just as Richard finished speaking when Hermione walked into the room to call the two men into the dinning room for their lunch. It was a rather depressed looking three people that sat with Hermione and poked listlessly at their food. "What on earth is going on? You lot look like you just heard about another life that has been lost." Hermione exclaimed as she finished her lunch.

Hermione had said something that had stirred a faint memory in Harry. As he sat and looked at her trying to bring the memory from the far reaches of his mind he suddenly knew what to do. Hermione would probably hate him for the rest of her life but he could just about suffer that as long as she was free to live a proper life, and do what she wanted to do. Standing up he looked directly into Hermione's eye and then taking a deep breath he said.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I Harry James Potter, head of the ancient and noble house of Potter do hereby call in the life debts owed by you unto me. In payment of these life debts you will become my wife this very day. This afternoon we will travel to Gringotts and we will have the bonding ritual performed. So I have declared so will it be." There was a huge flash of blue light that joined Harry and Hermione for several seconds as their magical cores tested the validity of the claim Harry made. As the light remained blue they both knew that the claim had been accepted. Hermione would now have to Marry Harry or lose her magic altogether.

Hermione stared at Harry in total disbelief, she did not wish to believe he would do such a thing to her and yet as the blue light faded she knew she was practically being forced to marry him if she wanted to keep her magic, she knew she could not really refuse as without her magic there was a good chance she might die.

At three o clock that afternoon the three Grangers and Harry along with two goblins a witch and a wizard stood in a small undecorated room and the bonding ceremony was performed. Hermione was annoyed with her magical side as it forced her to pay off the life debt by agreeing to the bonding. The entire ceremony took just fifteen minutes and by three fifteen that afternoon Hermione found herself married to the man she had always thought her best friend and she was so angry with him for what he was doing it was scary.

Back at her parents house Hermione looked at the clock as her parents left the house to go to the local pub for the evening. She had no doubts about what Harry would soon be doing and though it was something she had not wanted she could feel the marriage bond preparing her body for what was to happen to her.

Harry took her up too the bedroom and had her remove her clothes she saw the raw desire in his eyes when he looked at her naked body. She then watched as he removed his clothes, had the situation been different she would have laughed at his blush that seemed to take in his whole head and neck. The shock she got when he removed his boxers and she saw the size of him made her gasp "Oh for gods sake Harry you can't, not with that thing please, its enormous, it'll hurt like hell, please don't do this."

Harry looked down at his manhood that was standing proud waiting to complete the bond, he had to do this it was the only way to set her free. That and since he had first thought about this marriage he had realised just how much he actually wanted his best friend in this way.

"I have to Hermione, the bond has to be complete, I…" it was then his voice failed and he stepped forward and lay her down on the bed.

It did not take long before Harry lowered himself between her legs and as gently as he could he entered her and made love to her. The fact that she seemed to really enjoy it, and she had actually had three orgasms before he planted his seed deep inside her thus completing the bond. Hearing her cry out his name in her passion made him hope she would one day forgive him. Having spent himself inside her as deeply as he could he rolled off her and got up to get dressed. He had done what was required to complete the bonding and to free her from a life as a sex slave and he now really needed a drink to try and ease the guilt he felt for what was raping his best friend legally.

Hermione lay in the bed crying about what had just happened, her body had responded to Harry in ways she had never expected but it had still been against her will, she was forced into being the 'bastards' wife and she swore she would never forgive him. She heard the front door close and breathed a small sigh of relief and thought "Well at least he's not staying to rape me again."

An hour after Harry had left the house Hermione rolled from the bed and after clearing the small amount of blood and other liquids from the bed and scrubbing herself in the shower she dressed in her night clothes then went down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she saw a note in the centre of the table, the note read.

'_Dear beautiful Hermione, I know you will never forgive me for what I did to you and for that I will be eternally sorry. What I won't be sorry for is falling in love with you so long ago, that will remain just as eternal as my guilt. I know you never wanted this and so I give you my permission to seek a divorce in three months time as that is the minimum time required by our bonding. There is a reason, a very good reason for what I did and for me to withhold that permission for those three months. I hope that one day you will be able to look at me without the hate in your eyes that was evident while I dressed. Bye my love._

_Harry J Potter._

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table crying when her mother and father returned from their night out. The look of shock on Hermione's face when her mother asked where Harry was quickly turned to a look of hate "That rapist bastard has left and I hope I never lay eyes on him again," she hissed at her mother. "I was his best friend and he raped me, he forced me to marry him and you sat back and said nothing. I hate you both… I'll always hate you."

Richard listened to his daughter as she yelled at them for their part in what had happened to her that day, he had a tear in his eye and was feeling bad for what he had allowed until she started to yell about what Ron would think of her, how he would never love her now she had been sullied and spoiled by Potter raping her.

Taking a deep breath Richard stepped up to the table and angrily slapped down hard the contract that Dumbledore had made with the Weasleys. The loud noise of her fathers hand crashing down in front of her stopped Hermione's rant and she looked up to see a look in her fathers tear filled eyes that she did not recognise. She looked from her father to the piece of parchment and back several times before she picked it up and began to read. She read the contract that would have given her to the Weasley boys, and as she read she saw the signatures of every Weasley except Bill and Ginny. She was to become the property of every male Weasley to do with as they wished for the rest of her life; she was to be the Weasley's private whore.

Helen spoke as Hermione looked up at her in shock "Harry didn't want us to tell you about our part in this. He didn't want you to hate us for what we had done, he was going to take all the blame even though we were some how forced into signing that contract, Harry said Dumbledore must have used something called the imperious charm on us. That boy loves you so much he is willing to suffer you hating him for the rest of your life rather than let you become a sex slave to those bastards.

What Harry did, he did for you, because he loves you. We checked it out with experts and you being married before the Weasleys could lay claim to you was the only way to save you. Harry knew you would not believe it if we simply told you about the contract, he said you would go running to that bastard Weasley. Which from what you said when we came in was correct, even being married to Harry you were thinking of that filthy piece of pureblood shite."

Hermione did not want to believe her mother but she recognised Ron's signature and the Weasley family seal, as well as the Dumbledore seal, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George's signatures that were all headed by Molly Weasleys signature were written across the bottom of the parchment. She knew with out doubt that the contract was real and the Weasleys would try to claim their slave as soon as she returned to Britain.

After thinking about everything seriously for more than an hour Hermione could see that Harry really had little choice in what to do to save her from a future that seemed so awful she may well have attempted suicide rather than be the Weasleys baby making whore. She knew that the Weasleys would have taken her wand and probably kept her locked up somewhere in order to retain their reputation and she decided that she needed to talk to her 'husband' and talk thing over to see if they could try to make a life together. After all she had only chosen Ron because he seemed to be the easier option for her; there was no real love as in being 'in love'.

She knew from how Harry had been as gentle with her as he could have been and from his short letter that he was in love with her. She remembered the sadness and guilt in his eyes as he left the bedroom that showed he had not enjoyed forcing their marriage on her. First she needed to find him so she enlisted her parents to help search the local bars for him.

It took the three of them almost two weeks to find Harry and when they did find him he was laying unconscious from a drinking binge that had somehow ended with him lying in a dirty rubbish strewn alley nursing a near empty whisky bottle. They had only managed to find him after following his trail from pub to pub and bar to bar and then they only found him because one of the bar staff at the nearest pub remembered him, and remembered thinking the guy would never make it home the state he was in.

Between them they carried the unconscious young man to their car and while Hermione cradled him on the back seat Richard drove them home. Seeing Harry in such a state as she and her parents lay him down in her bed Hermione felt just about as bad for him as she had ever felt in her life. The man she had practically grown up with and had respected above all others for his nobility and his deep seated moral code had gone against all he believed in because he loved her. There was no doubt in her mind about how he had felt afterwards. She had all the evidence of that right in front of her and she decided she wanted to remain married to him. All she had to do was to convince him that she did not hate him and did in fact love him.

As that thought went through her mind she realised she did indeed love him as far more than a best friend, probably had done for quite some time. She remembered all the times she had stayed by his side even when Ron had deserted them. She could not remember a single time she had stood up for Ron when he and Harry had a disagreement, she had always supported Harry. She wondered why she had never realised it before, and why she had never felt that way for Weasley if she was planning on marrying him someday. She then admitted to herself that her response to Harry making love to her was not the bond, the bond simply prepared her body for the union. What happened once they were joined was her own response to Harry.

Harry woke up with his eyes feeling like they were trying to escape their sockets, his tongue felt far too thick to fit in his mouth, especially with the carpet that covered it, and if who ever the sadistic bastard was that was stamping on his brain carried on he would surely die. The pain that shot through his head when he tried to open his eyes was as bad as any pain he had ever felt before. He also felt that something awful had climbed into his stomach and was now writhing about and trying to escape to join his eyes and brain in departing from his battered body. It was his first ever hangover and he was swearing he would never get drunk again as he struggled to the bathroom.

He was really shocked when he was gently pried from his position hugging the toilet bowl some time later to see Hermione with a small sad smile on her face. She held a small glass with some potion in it that she made him drink. Just a few minutes after drinking the potion his hangover seemed to have vanished and his brain was beginning to work properly again.

As his mind cleared he began to apologise to Hermione but she simply shushed him and lead him into the bathroom she then stripped both their clothes off and pulled him gently into the shower and quickly began to wash him down. Harry did not resist at all due to being completely confused about what was happening and why it was happening.

He was still trying to figure it all out when Hermione started to speak "Harry James Potter, how dare you go off on honeymoon without me?" she chuckled at his expression before she continued "I want a proper honeymoon, one where we can spend most of the time in bed and not in a bar."

Harry simply could not think of a single word to say as his mouth hung open. Hermione turned him around and started to wash down his back for a while before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight into her. Her hands then stroked down to his manhood and she whispered into his ear, "I want you to take me to bed as soon as we have finished in here."

Harry was still as confused as hell when Hermione dragged him over to a sink and placed a tooth brush into his hands said in a husky voice "Hurry up husband of mine I've been waiting for two long weeks for my second helping of that hunk of meat."

Harry was so stunned by what was happening that after automatically brushing his teeth Hermione had to lead him to the bed, she was pushing him onto his back before he actually spoke "I'm so sorry Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you or force myself on you. Please forgive me."

Hermione smiled at him as she climbed on to the bed and straddled him "Harry I already forgave you for not dating me before we were married, for what you did for me there is no forgiveness needed. I know how hard it was for you to do that and that you did it for me and not for your self. I also know it made me realise that I love you and I want to be your wife."

Harry was looking unsure and near to tears and Hermione knew she needed to say something more and all she could think to say was "Harry love, you were right, if you and my parents had done things any different I would have run off to Ron and ended up as the Weasley whore. I never loved Ron, I've finally been honest with myself and I know I was simply choosing the easiest option because I did not have the confidence in myself to believe that someone else could want me. I really do want to remain your wife if you will have me."

Harry pulled her onto him in a tight hug as he quietly cried in relief for a few minutes, finally having got him self under control he kissed her neck gently, "Hermione, I've loved you for the longest time, but I know I am not worthy of such a wonderful woman, so it's more a question of if you will have me as your husband after what I did to you."

Hermione ground herself into him as she leaned over him and kissed him passionately, as she felt him growing she asked quietly "Harry can I have a baby, your baby?" she knew the answer even before he answered as his manhood grew to its full size and twitched as if eager to grant her request.

"Hermione a family of my own is what I've always wanted." Harry said throatily then returned the kiss she had so passionately given him.

As soon as the kiss ended Hermione reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up Harry's wand. A few wand movements and murmured words later she had removed the contraception charms she had placed on her self monthly for her own safety since she was fifteen. She then cast a fertility charm on her self before replacing his wand on the small cabinet. And then she raised up on her knees and slowly lowered herself on to him until she was completely impaled and all of him was inside her.

Hermione was three months pregnant when Helens curiosity finally got the better of her. Harry and Richard were outside in the garden discussing whether they should return to England and declare a blood feud with the Weasley clan. "Er… Hermione love… I am… you know, sorry if it the sex hurt a great deal that first time. I mean both your father and I saw how large Harry is. I mean the man is hung like a horse. It must have hurt you so much…" Helen stopped speaking feeling embarrassed with the subject.

Hermione rubbed her slightly swollen stomach gently "Its ok mum, the bond takes care of that. Unlike a muggle wedding a magical bonding prepares the body for what is going to happen. You know if the bond didn't do that then Harry could never have made love to me, his own moral code would have prevented him getting an erection. Besides I had three orgasms that first time… not something you hear of happening for a Muggle woman is it." She then chuckled at her mums red face. "The truth is mum it was wonderful, Harry was so gentle and careful with me. I think that was why I was so angry, I didn't think I should have enjoyed it so much. Hang on a minute! How and when did you and dad see my Harry like that?"

Helen took her turn to chuckle at her daughter's expression "Well we didn't know Harry slept in the nude when we took that contract into his room to show him. Once he had read it he was so anxious to see if he could free you from it, he leapt straight out of bed and got dressed right in front of us as though he had forgotten we were there and then rushed off to Gringotts to enlist their help."

Hermione sat quietly for a while before she spoke again "Mum, I don't want to go back to Britain, there are so many bad memories there. I've been truly happy here and I want to stay…" she never actually asked the question she longed to ask, she thought it was asking too much to expect her parents to stay as well now that the war was over.

Helen smiled "Good, now we just need to convince those two testosterone filled Weasley haters that they want to stay as well."

Hermione gave her mum an astonished look "You want to stay as well?"

"Yes love, we have a good business here now and we are better off than we ever were in Oxford. Besides it's a whole lot warmer here." Helen said with a huge grin.

It was a month later when an owl dropped a red letter in Arthur Weasleys lap while he was at work. The howler exploded and an unknown Witches voice echoed through the floor his office was on, people stared at Arthur Weasley as the howler berated him for his plot to enslave the Wizarding world's heroine Hermione Granger as the Weasley whore. The unknown voice was followed by that of an aborigine wizard who chanted a curse to make all Weasley males impotent and sterile. Everyone who was watching Arthur knew the curse was real when the howler exploded and a huge flash of magic engulfed the Weasley patriarch and left him rolling on the floor in pain as though he had been kicked between his legs.

Moments later all the other Weasley males except Bill who was to far away in Egypt for the curse to reach, were lying in the same position as their father. Hermione's justice for what they had tried to do to her was both painful and final; there would be no more Weasley children except those born to Ginny. The Weasley men never got to enjoy sex after that day and each and every one of them deeply regretted what they had tried to do to the young woman who had thought of them as family. The Weasley name was cursed by the Wizarding population of Britain for generations even after the family had all died out.

Hermione smiled down at her new born daughter and told the little bundle just how much she was in love with her father and looked forward to the day when there would be a little brother or sister for her to play with. Neither the Grangers nor the Potters ever set foot on British soil again; they lived a happy life raising their children in their adopted home land.


	30. Chapter 32 Differnt end to last battle

The first few lines are straight from JKR's book. As always I dont happen to be said JKR, as anyone reading my work might notice I dont quite agree with all she wrote.

A Different end to the final battle.

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!" Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.

"I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just – just hold it in until we've got the diadem?" he asked with tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Yeah… right… sorry… said Ron, and he and Hermione set about gathering up fangs, both pink in the face.

As the excitement about Ron's comment on elves seemed to dwindle Hermione picked up the last fang and it suddenly dawned on her what she had just done right in the middle of a battle for their lives. Straightening up she felt the rings she wore on a chain around her neck as they swung and clinked between her breasts. She turned quickly to look at Harry but he had turned his back on her and she could not fail to notice the way his shoulders had slumped into a defeated attitude.

She called to him as he walked away without looking back, she heard him mumble as he spat on the floor "Betrayed again, cow…" she could hear no more as he walked away.

Through all they went through in the next couple of hours Harry refused to look at her, that is until they saw the body of Fred Weasley and then she knew that the look he then gave her was one of hurt and despair and resignation. He then simply walked away from them not listening to her cries for him to come back.

When Hagrid carried Harry's body and then lay it down at Voldemort's feet her heart stopped, the awful feeling of what she had done and what it had caused felt like an actual pain and tightness in her chest, and a sob was trapped in her throat. The man she was… had been in love with had died, she knew for certain that he had simply walked out of the castle and let Voldemort kill him. She knew that Harry had died without a fight because she had seen the fight in him die when she had betrayed him by kissing another man passionately right in front of him.

Hermione's body was running on auto pilot as the rest of the battle was fought, her mind was locked up in guilt and prayer asking for a chance to tell him how sorry she was. She could not understand why she had betrayed Harry in such an idiotic despicable way.

The battle was not going good for them, Voldemort and his death eaters had managed to reach the castle and the main battle had transferred to the great hall. Hermione suddenly came to her senses when she could feel Harry's presence, and then she could sense him right behind her, she turned as he revealed himself and strode over to face Voldemort once again. The fight between Harry and Voldemort seemed to last for hours for Hermione, she had prayed for a chance to put things right and now she was terrified that she was only going to get one if Harry won this fight. Then suddenly it was all over, Voldemort lay dead and his shocked death eaters just gave up the fight.

Harry had walked out of the great hall without a word to anyone and as she made to go after him she was stopped by Ron grabbing her arm and trying to pull her into another kiss. She pushed him away with all the force she could muster, and as he stared at her in shock she pulled the chain from around her neck and took the rings off it. The look of horror at what she was doing showed on Ron's face as he stared at the beautiful engagement and wedding rings she had put on her finger. She then ran off in search of her husband. Hermione did not have far to go before she found him sitting on the step outside the main door to the castle, he was watching as people walked through the bodies that lay where they fell. Healers looked for those that had survived.

She was behind him when she spoke his name in a whisper, while reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder "Harry."

Harry shocked her when he turned around his wand pointing at her, she was hit by a silent spell cast by him but she was so shocked at his action she did not recognise the spell. Moments later she was in his arms as he held her close and then kissed her desperately. She knew from the kiss that he had forgiven her, she felt though that she still needed to give him an explanation but she could still not figure out why she had kissed Ron.

As the kiss ended she felt Harry tense up and then she heard a voice she did not wish to hear right at that moment. She was shocked again when Harry hissed "Bastard, stupefy."

Hermione looked back over her shoulder and watched as Ron Weasley fell and then rolled down the castle steps. "Harry! No, it was me who kissed him," she explained rather loudly.

Harry looked at her with an odd look "You had the imperious on you love, it was his magical signature," he said as he gave a kick at his once best mate.

Hermione looked at him her eyes wide "Imperious?"

"Yes love, I was to angry to think when you kissed him, then when I was talking to that idiot Dumbledore it came to me. You know as well as I do that parcel tongue works through vibrations and not sound. Suddenly it made no sense you saying that Ron opened the chamber by remembering the sounds I made all that time ago. It was while sitting here I figured it out and I knew then what had happened. That's why I just hit you with the 'ostendo veneficus subcriptio permaneo alica spell'. Bastard must have figured something out, maybe we didn't hide our feelings from him well enough. What kind of bastard does that to their supposed best friend, how far would the bastard go with it? Well that ends today because I aim to publicly challenge him to a duel for trying to imperious my wife." Harry said his anger showing in every word.

"Can you leave me to do that love, the pain and anguish I went through trying to work out why I betrayed you and not being able to work it out. It was hurting me so much knowing I kissed another man passionately with my husband watching." Hermione asked quietly but with an icy cold hate in her voice.

Harry thought of all the rare and ancient spells that Hermione knew and if it had been anyone but Ron he might have felt slightly sorry for anyone his wife duelled with, "Only if you are sure you want to do it, if I duel him he will be dead within seconds."

Hermione did not hesitate "That… that… that thing… almost ruined my marriage with his stupidity, you can be sure I want to, oh I definitely want to show him and pay him back for all the bloody misery he has caused me over the past seven years."

"Okay, I'll leave it to you to sort him out; I'll be your second. Oh yes, while I remember, I figured out what that mystery power is, the one spoken about in that stupid prophesy. My magic is strong enough to overcome the killing curse before my soul can be released, mind you I wont be putting it to the test again anytime soon, it bloody hurts like hell after and I have to put up with the old fool Dumbledore being in my memories and talking on and on without actually saying anything, while my magic dispels the curse."

"Harry love, it probably hurts like hell after because Riddle was using you as a football, kicking you all over the place. As for Dumbledore, well there's not much I can say about the old fool who ruined your childhood. Except maybe that I would like to get my hands on the bloody fake." Hermione answered lightly.

"Hermione Jane Potter… language," Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled up at her husband "Come on Potter, I think it's time we started working on that family we talked about…"

Arm in arm they walked back into the castle and headed to Gryffindor tower and the head girls suite there.

A/N 'ostendo veneficus subcriptio permaneo alica spell' = reveal the magical sinature of a spell.


	31. Chapter 33 life Debt payment

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The life debt payment.

Harry James Potter lay on the bed that had been his for six years, and would have been for the past year had he not been on one of the hardest tasks he had ever faced, and looked around at the empty dormitory, the war was finally over, just a few hours ago he had killed Voldemort but his mind was still busy and yet not on the battle they had had. He had thought that when it was all over he would want to be with his former girlfriend Ginny Weasley, but found he was only interested in one female, in fact she was the only person in the world that he wanted to be with right then, her name was Hermione Granger, a name he found himself wanting desperately to change to Hermione Potter.

As he lay on his bed he kept replaying a memory from earlier in the day when Ron and Hermione had appeared and rushed up to him. Ron was carrying a broomstick and Hermione had some huge fangs that they claimed they had recovered from the chamber of secrets. Something about that memory was wrong and he knew it, hour after hour he had lay there and thought about it and could not think why it bothered him so much. Then as the light of the rising sun crept into the dorm it suddenly came to him in a flashback, a memory from their second year when Hermione had explained why no else had heard the basilisk except him. Snakes had no ears; they used vibrations and not sound. When he spoke parcel tongue his tongue and lips vibrated, only a Parselmouth could do that.

Ron Weasley could not have opened the chamber, as that realisation came to him another one came too, the time it would take for them to get to Myrtle's toilet, go down the pipe to the tunnel beneath the school, remove the cave in enough for some one Ron's size to get through, reach the end of the tunnel and get into the chamber, not even counting the time it would take to extract the fangs from the huge snake, would be far longer than the short time they had been missing. They had lied to him, why?

Harry knew he had some really serious feelings for Hermione, having realised that at Godrics Hollow on Christmas day, but putting any bias from those feelings to one side, he knew that Hermione would not have purposefully lied to him about the chamber; she never lied to her friends. There had to be something wrong there and it had to be far more than her being or even thinking she was in love with Ron. He knew for certain Hermione could not lie to him, the same way he could never get away with lying to her. He lay back and looked at the canopy of the bed wondering what he should do.

Harry left the dorm just a few hours later; he had made up his mind and had a plan to carry out. There was no way on this earth he was going to let Hermione waste her life on bone idle Ron Weasley. As far as he was concerned it was a fact that if Ron and Hermione ended up together Hermione would be forced into being another Molly Weasley. All she worked for, for all these years would be wasted, all her amazing intelligence would be suffocated, everything she loved, all she liked to do would be taken away from her. He could not allow that. She was the greatest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, and she could go on to do even greater things if she were not tied to what he now knew to be the Weasleys suffocating family.

Harry entered the great hall with a scowl on his face, he was not happy that after ending the life of Voldemort and bringing an end to a bloody and cruel war, not one single person had been to check if he was ok, it was really odd that Hermione, who had always been there for him had not come to see how he was coping. His thoughts on Hermione and what his and her future could be if they were no longer together, added to the things that had made him angry. Walking to the head table where Hermione was standing with the Weasley family, he called her to one side and asked if he could have a private word with her, "It's very important Hermione," he stressed to her as they spoke for the first time since visiting Dumbledore's monument.

Hermione agreed to his request and went over to tell the Weasleys she would not be long and then she rejoined Harry. Together they walked out onto the grounds and by mutual silent agreement they walked to their favourite spot by the Black Lake.

Standing at the waters edge Hermione asked what it was he wanted while she kept glancing back up at the castle doors. Harry took a deep breath before speaking "First why did you lie to me about the chamber yesterday just before you kissed Ron?" he asked.

"I did not lie to You Harry James Potter, I would never lie to you," she replied indignantly.

"Ok describe what you did when you reached the cave in, and then what you saw beyond that point. Believe me Hermione I have a good reason for asking." Harry almost whispered.

Hermione said word for word exactly what he had told them after his visit to the chamber, unusual for Hermione she like him had left out quite a few things that she would have not failed to mention had she actually been in the Tunnel and chamber, things he did not mention at the time because he was trying to forget the horror he had been through. When he asked she could not tell him whether the door into the chamber was all metal or if just the lock was metal. She could not tell him where the basilisk actually lay in the chamber or what the lighting was like, she had no idea what Slytherin's statue was like.

Harry once again took a deep breath, "Hermione there is something wrong here and I don't know what it is, first you said that Ron who is to thick to remember much of anything for the normal school, exams was able to remember the sounds I made four years ago, not possible.

Second you know as well as I do that snakes have no ears, they simply go off vibrations as does the chamber. Ron hissing randomly would not work.

Third the fangs do not hold any venom so would be of no use unless they still had the venom sacks attached.

And fourth you actually believe you have been in the chamber, you haven't because your description has exactly the very same blatant omissions that I left out of my telling you what I saw. If I add to that that I know you would never lie about something like that…

Well there is something seriously wrong, and I am not willing to allow Ron take you away from me again and turn you into another Molly, sitting at home with nothing to do except popping out a baby year after year. I'm calling in your life debt to me Hermione." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ceiling. "I call upon the gods and magic and to have you to repay the life debt you owe me. In payment of said debt you will leave Hogwarts with me this afternoon, together you and I will go to Australia to find your parents, you will then become my wife and bear my children, so it is said, so mote it be."

There was a huge flash of yellow light around Hermione which then connected her to Harry with a thick rope like strand of yellow light which gradually faded from sight. Hermione was furious with him and let him know in no uncertain terms what she thought of him doing that to her, she started to shed some tears as she realised that her magic was going to make sure she would do as he had said, now that he had called the life debt due it had to be paid there was no way out for her, she would have to do as he asked or lose her magic and maybe even her life.

An hour later with their belongings packed Harry led a very sad Hermione in to the great hall to let the Weasleys know that she was going to find her parents. Their goodbyes to the Weasleys did not go down very well at all. Ginny began to rant about how she would not allow her boyfriend to go gallivanting to the other side of the world, he was going to remain here with her and Hermione would have to go without him. To which Harry had simply said "Shut up Miss Weasley, what I do with my life has nothing to do with ex girlfriends."

When Ron began his usually angry rant Harry shut him up with a binding and silencing spell, then with everyone in the hall watching he then said quite loudly "I don't know what you did to get Hermione to lie to me Ron, but if you had ever had your brains engaged while we were talking about the chamber and how I opened it you would be aware of the fact that parseltongue relies on vibrations and not on hissing sounds, you might vaguely remember that from our second year. That's why I know you did some thing to her; she knows about the vibrations, she was the one who showed it to us from one of her books. I am going to remove the silencing spell, but I warn you if you can't keep your stupid mouth shut you WILL spend at least a month under the tender care of Poppy. When I find out what you have done to her if it's anything sexual you better pray I dont find you when I come looking for you."

Harry turned and without another word he led Hermione out of the school and they made their way to Gringotts. Harry had to make some small reparations for the Dragon they stole and the damage they caused to the bank earlier that year, but the Goblins kept it at a nominal sum. Harry disposing of Voldemort meant just as much to them and their business as it did to the Wizarding world. Harry's passport and all other needed documentation, plus a debit card were all prepared in a very short time and they were soon on their way out of the country.

By that evening Harry and Hermione who had refused to speak to him for several hours were sitting on an airplane on their way to Australia. After spending a month, two weeks of which she had not talked to him about anything but her parents, they found her parents and then taking a long well deserved six month holiday travelling around Australia, what ever hold Ron had had on Hermione was completely gone and she was now looking forward to marrying and having children with Harry. Harry having discovered that there had never been anything sexual with Ron and she was still a virgin and she was no longer interested in or able to work out what she had seen in Ron, not even when it came to their reminiscing. He held up his wand and magically declared Hermione's life debt fully paid and cancelled the last part about marriage and children, but ended his little speech by adding "Hopefully Hermione now that what ever hold Ron had over you is now gone, you might be willing to fulfil the last part of that debt even though it is officially cancelled."

Hermione told him with happiness in her heart that she would not be a happy woman if he tried to worm his way out of their engagement, they shared their first kiss at the end of that little speech and she told him he was not getting out of marrying her that easily. Harry and Hermione married four months later and thanks to some persuasive arguments from the elder Grangers they all settled down in Australia to live quiet happy lives. At the age of fifty Hermione became the Australian minister of magic. Harry was happy staying at home and working in his vineyard making some excellent wines that were sold world wide and looking after their four children.

... ... ...


	32. Chapter 34 Prisoner

12

Disclaimer….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling, mores the pity really. After all she did give it a rather terrible end.

A/Note, Something Emma Watson said during an interview for the last film I found very interesting. It seems to reveal that Emma is a closet H/Hr fan, a rough quote of what she said is…

"Harry and Hermione are so in tune with each other; they have been together so long, that they work as if they were one person."

End of the rough quote.

A/Note 2, no doubt some of my readers will recognise that this short one shot was written quite some time ago when Azkaban and betrayal stories were popular, but it never got expanded or added to. Finally decided to simply put on here for some one to while a little time away reading. merlin...

Prisoner 12856

In a stinking dirt and mildew covered really damp cell where the water dripped constantly, somewhere in the depths of Azkaban prison, the new minister of magic Amelia Bones watched with horror as prisoner 12856 took his last staggering breath. Though filled with people the silence in the cell as the last breath left the prisoners lungs was thunderous. Amelia screwed up the parchment in her hand; it would do no good now that the prisoner was dead. As the healer verified the death of the young man the piece of parchment declaring his innocence floated slowly to the cell floor as Amelia Bones shed a tear for the young man who had been but a boy when sentenced to life for a murder he did not commit.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy self declared leaders of the death eaters after the death of Voldemort would have clinked their brandy glasses together in celebration as they read the headlines of the Daily Prophet news paper, if that is they were not being held in a cell next door to the cell that held Pansy Malfoy.

'**Harry James Potter dead…** **Death came to call on Harry Potter in the deepest darkest dungeon of Azkaban… **

_Harry Potter, the young wizard who saved the world from the evil and madness of Lord Voldemort. The Harry James Potter who was sentenced seven years ago to life in Azkaban for the murder of Ronald Weasley, his life long friend, was yesterday proved beyond doubt to be completely innocent of the crime he had been accused of. _

_Minister of Magic Amelia Bones went to the prison to personally oversee the immediate release of Mr Potter. It was later reported that Mr Potter was discovered in his cell to ill to move. Our source said that Mr Potter died before the resident healer was able to administer any assistance. The minister has declared that there will be charges of man slaughter among others to be faced regarding the appalling conditions that Mr Potter was subjected too by the prison authorities. She added that there would be charges laid against those who had sentenced Mr Potter without a single scrap of evidence against him… _

_This reporter having spoken to the minister and the officers of the DMLE who accompanied her was told that Mr Potter had been housed in one of the deepest below sea level leaking cells that were taken out of use as unfit to be used almost one hundred and sixty years ago, the healer reported that Mr Potter had not been fed for over two weeks as far as he could tell. There was no bed or bedding in the cell, no chair or stool. As one DMLE officer said, and I quote 'The cell was a place that was not even fit enough to house a Dementor, let alone a human being. No body deserves that sort of treatment'..._

Hermione Granger who had been Mrs Ronald Weasley for just three hours before Ron had been found murdered out by the Weasley swimming pond, opened the morning paper at her parents home where she had lived since her marriage to Ron had been declared void because they had never consummated it therefore not completing the magical contract.

As she read the front page banner headline her first reaction had been to feel elation, she spoke out loud "Thank the gods, the bastard deserved it for killing my Ron," and then as she read the actual article the breakfast she had enjoyed just a half hour before churned in her gut before it was suddenly reintroduced to the light of day.

Hermione remembered she had not been called as a witness at the time because she was so distressed, but she knew that there had been over two dozen witnesses who had seen Harry, Ron, herself and Ginny head off toward the pond. The same witnesses saw Hermione and Ginny return to the party less than an hour later. She like all the others had thought Harry guilty of the one crime they all should have known he could never commit.

Harry was found at home early the next morning with a very bad hang over, the Aurors who found him arrested him and charged him with murder. As was usual in the Wizarding world with so many witnesses against him, Harry was tried, found guilty, and sentenced before the sun had set that day. No one asked him how he pleaded and no one listened when he declared he was innocent. In their infinite wisdom they had even refused him questioning under Veritaserum, instead they placed a silencing charm on him, something that Hermione and the Weasleys had all agreed with and cheered when it was cast, why waste the expensive potion on him, he was so obviously guilty. It had not bothered any one of them that they had absolutely no evidence at all that implicated Harry in Ron's death.

As she sank slowly into the back of her chair Hermione remembered how much love Harry had always given freely to his friends, how much he had sacrificed so that they could live in peace. And then she remembered how she had wished him dead every day for the past seven years. How she had felt so happy when she read the heading that he was dead and though her stomach held no more contents to evacuate she heaved again at the thought of what she had done. What they had all done to the one she had once been so proud to call her best friend. The one she was in love with but had chosen Ron because he did not have a death sentence of a prophecy hanging over him.

When she was calm enough and her stomach had stopped churning each time she remembered the hate she had held in her heart for a man she had once loved more than life it self. Hermione managed to write a letter of resignation to her boss Amelia Bones.

Amelia Bones was in no mood to let anyone off lightly, she was determined that all those who were responsible for Harry Potter's seven years of solitary confinement in the worst conditions that Azkaban prison could provide, they would pay a heavy price. She had for years worked tirelessly during her every free minute she could spare trying to prove Harry was innocent, she had hardly known him but she knew, and she felt sure that those he was closest too, his former friends, should have known that Harry Potter was incapable of murder.

When she received Hermione's resignation she was happy to accept it but not before she paid the younger woman a visit. Cancelling her appointments for the day, Amelia took a portkey to the Granger house arriving at lunch time, a time she knew Hermione's parents would be home. They were two of the few people who did not believe Harry was guilty. They had thought Hermione was stupid to choose the ignorant ill mannered thick headed Weasley over Harry as her boyfriend and had never once changed their minds or let her forget it.

Amelia asked Helen and Richard Granger for a few minutes alone with Hermione. Hermione who was still shedding tears for what had happened declared that her parents did not need to leave because she was not going to withdraw her resignation. Amelia however asked the two older Grangers to wait in the kitchen for just a short while. As soon as they left the room Amelia hit Hermione with a complete body binding spell.

Hermione was unable to move a single muscle, she could not even blink as Amelia spoke, "I gladly accept your resignation Granger, because frankly I hate the very sight of you. Every thing about you disgusts me. No doubt you were our best investigator but you steadfastly refused to help me investigate the Weasley Murder, even though you knew he had not been given a fair trial. You once told me to stop bothering and to leave the evil bastard to rot, you will be happy to know those bastards at Azkaban did just what you wanted. And now I'm going to show you what your attitude and those like you did to a wonderful young man who was owed a life debt by every person in Britain."

Amelia then pulled out a pensieve and slowly she removed a memory from her temple placing it carefully into the rune covered bowl. Playing the memory back in full investigative mode she forced Hermione to watch the horrifying dying minutes of a severely beaten, badly deformed, broken, and starved skeleton that was all that was left of a twenty six year old Harry Potter, she forced her to watch and to listen to the rasping gurgling breath as Harry's body finally gave up and he gasped his last short breath.

Amelia refused to free Hermione from the body bind even as the tears flowed down her cheeks; instead she called the two elder Grangers in to the room. As Helen and Richard took a seat on their couch Amelia pulled a small vial from her pocket.

"Helen, Richard, I want you to watch this but I have to warn you it is not going to be pleasant, in fact some of it is downright disgusting. Once you have seen it I will leave you with the knowledge that you were right for the past seven years, and you have an evil vindictive bitch for a daughter. Who I swear will never again work in the magical world." Amelia said as she gently stirred the silver substance in the pensieve.

Amelia sat down after she had tapped the bowl with her wand. The memory began to play.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy along with Draco's new wife Pansy stood watching from their hiding place as four people approached. Draco whispered that he wanted to kill them all but Lucius growled out that they were going to stick to the plan to frame Potter so that the muggle lovers could all suffer eternally for killing their master. They stayed hidden as Hermione and Ginny left the two male best mates talking. As the three Malfoys stepped into view Harry pushed Ron behind him, it was obvious he was trying to keep Ron safe by shielding him.

The red beam of a stunning spell hit Harry in the back between the shoulder blades and he dropped like a stone, Ron leaned over him with his wand still pointing at his back. The three Malfoys congratulated Ron on an excellently aimed stunner. They then began to kick the unconscious body lying at their feet, Ron urinated all over Harry's body as Pansy urinated into his face and mouth then washed it down with a full bottle of Firewhiskey. The four of them enjoyed several more minutes of treating Harry's body to degrading actions. Then after they had all enjoyed kicking the unconscious Harry Potter they all stood back to take a breath Lucius spoke "Time for you to go back Weasley, we'll see to the rest."

"Yeah cut the bastards balls off for me, that'll teach him not to want to shag my woman, he wont be in love with her now will he?" Ron answered as he put his wand in his pocket and turned to walk away.

As soon as Ron started to walk away Draco hit him with the killing curse, while laughing at how willing Weasley had been to believe Pansy's lies about Potter and the mudblood. "I should have told the blood traitor the truth that it was Potters absolute total love for his precious new Mrs mudblood Weasley that killed our master," Lucius Malfoy laughed, they then stuck the empty whisky bottle that was now a portkey on to Harry and sent him back to his home. The memory ended as the two male Malfoys apparated from the area of the pool followed a few seconds later by Pansy Malfoy.

Amelia lifted the memory out of the bowl with her wand and placed it back into the vial. Richard was holding his crying wife while cursing the day he met Weasley and didn't kill him when he had the chance. Amelia leaned over and whispered into Hermione's still paralysed ear "I hope you can live with your self now. You married the bastard murderer. You married the bastard who wanted the man he owed his very life too dead, and you refused to help an innocent man. A man who loved you enough to use that love to kill Voldemort. You who out of all the people in the world should have known he was incapable of murder. I shall pray to the gods every night I live that you live a thousand life times with the torment of the memories of what you did by refusing to help me for those seven long years, you evil useless filthy bitch."

Amelia left a very disturbed and crying family when she walked out of the Granger house for the last time. She vowed to her self as she prepared to apparate back to the ministry, she would see to it that Hermione Granger never got another job anywhere in the Wizarding world, she could not charge the bitch with a crime but she could make her a complete outcast where ever she went.

Hermione's misery was not over, there was more to come the day after Harry's funeral. She cried on the day of his funeral when Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Luna Longbottom and a few once very close friends had refused to allow Hermione or any of the Weasleys into the church yard to attend Harry's funeral, telling them they were not even worthy enough to be allowed in the same county.

Helen and Richard were invited in to attend the funeral as their views were well known. But the others were threatened they would not be treated so lightly if they ever showed their faces again. So she had gone early the next morning after the funeral to the graveyard in Godrics Hollow, she wanted to say goodbye to the man she had once loved and had let down so badly. She wanted to beg for his forgiveness and had not expected there to be wards that prevented her entering the graveyard. The closest she could get to Harry's grave was the gateway well over fifty yards away.

With her heart feeling as though it were in tatters, her mind screamed obscenities at Ronald Weasley even though it made her feel no better, for a fleeting moment she thought of dying rather than live with the memories, but almost as soon as she had that thought she remembered that her magic would never allow such a thing, it was something she had once thought one of the better parts of being a magical being, magic would not allow suicide.

Filled with despair she slowly made her way to the centre of the village to where the apparation point was.

Four hours later she stepped into Muggle London from the Leaky Cauldron with tears streaming down her cheeks once more. She had been in almost every shop on the alley but there was not a single person who would sell her anything. No one at the ministry would even talk to her, it did not take her long to realise she would no longer be able to find work in any magical establishment in Britain. As she left the Leaky Cauldron she also discovered that what had happened to her in the Alley would be international when Tom the barkeeper told her not to return to his pub, and then informed her that the Minister had sent her picture and details to the ICW listing her as a complete undesirable, she would be an out cast where ever she went in the magical world.

Reaching home that day was no better, her parents had been to visit Amelia and they had convinced the older woman to show them the memory of Harry's death, they had asked why Amelia had made those last few remarks to Hermione and were shown the memories of when Hermione had refused to help and said Potter should be left to rot. Hermione found her bags packed, her mother and father declared they never wanted to see her again.

Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen of her home the Burrow, around the kitchen table sat her entire family that were left after the war. All of them were exclaiming how it had been disgusting of those idiots refusing to allow them to attend the funeral of the boy who was practically an adopted Weasley. Molly moaned loudly how Harry had been like a son to her.

Not one of the Weasleys seemed to remember how they had been the loudest in yelling for Harry Potter to be kissed by the dementors or that they had also been the main witnesses against Harry and that they had influenced another dozen witches and wizards to give evidence that Harry was guilty. Not a single one of them was in the least bit remorseful about what they had done and what it had cost the one they owed their very lives too.

Three days after Harry Potter's funeral an old wizard was sent to visit the Weasleys and discover why Arthur Weasley had not been into his office or sent a message about being ill. What the old man found scared him more than he had been scared before. All the Weasleys except Molly were dead each and every one of them looked the same way that Harry Potter had looked when he was discovered dying. A very emaciated and badly beaten Molly was the only one alive and all she could do was babble about the ghost of Harry Potter coming for his revenge on all who had imprisoned him, she was taken away to spend the rest of her life in the Wizarding hospital, reliving the nightmare of the ghost who took away her family.

Over the following weeks Amelia Bones began to realise that the stories about the ghost of Harry Potter had some truth in them and for the first time in her life she began to wish she had not been born magical. As far as she was aware practically every pure blood witch and wizard were dead, each and every one had died in the same fashion as the Weasleys. According to the few healers that were left, the victims had gone from being fit and well to emaciated and having their life force drained completely in a matter of seconds. Each one had suffered the exact same symptoms that killed Harry James Potter.

A few people had tried to flee the country but found that the entire Wizarding world had been informed that there was a fatal and highly contagious disease sweeping Britain and every exit for anyone magical was blocked. Even the Muggle means of leaving were blocked from use of any one with magic by the international magical world.

One month to the day after Harry Potter's funeral Amelia found herself the minister of magic to a community that only consisted of muggle born and half bloods that had not been of age when Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban. The eldest magical persons apart from her self were the staff of Hogwarts. The rest of their now very small population were all under twenty four years old.

Hermione Granger having been banished from the magical world had no idea that that world was almost extinct. With no qualifications in the Muggle world and no one to help her she had had to take the only job she could find. She worked nights at the local super store where she was a shelf packer. Tiredly she had made her way home at six am and for the first time in a month she was able to see a slightly brighter future, she had her pay packet in her pocket and for the first time since starting work she had a few pounds to spare. She did not know as she boarded the bus that would take her to the rundown part of town where her cheap dingy flat was, that she would never get to spend those few pounds.

In what seemed a severely damaged house in Godrics Hollow a pale skinned young man sat and meditated. Harry Potter had learned a lot being in Azkaban. He had especially learned far more about Dementors than anyone else in Wizarding history. Once Harry learned that it was not the good and or happy feelings that those monsters fed on, he had eventually been able to use some happy memories and a lot of meditation to invade the mind of a Dementor.

From that Dementor he had been able to learn that originally the evil beings had used their talents to feed their magical cores from the magic that escaped from a wizard when he was in fight or fear mode. Over the centuries though the Dementors had changed what they desired to feed on for their preys magical core and then gradually they were no longer bothering to feed their enormous magical core's at all because they stopped using magic. They now simply sucked out the souls of their victims for the sheer elation that their bad memories could give them. It was like a drug to them.

Harry had robbed two of the Dementors of their large magical cores in the same way they had once stolen magic. Both Dementors died, evaporating in to nothing when Harry was finished with them. Harry however with the two enormous boosts to his magic from the Dementors magical cores was far more powerful than any wizard had ever been, or would probably ever be.

It had taken him some time to work out how to bring a live yet very ill animal into the prison to complete his plan to escape and carry out his revenge on the entire Wizarding world that had treated him so badly. No one would ever know that he had escaped, no one would ever know about just how powerful he now was. He was able to wander around the prison undisturbed by the Dementors who feeling his magic took him to be one of them.

In the middle of the night three weeks before his reported death, Harry undetected walked out of the prison and started his plan in motion. He returned to his cell in the depths of the lowest floor of Azkaban just before dawn, the sick pig he brought with him was quickly transformed into an exact copy of him self and left lying on the wet floor. It was the sick pig that was witnessed dying on the day he was to be freed, Harry reading the news about his death smiled a cold smile; it seemed to him that the pig had chosen the perfect time to die. The only change to his plan was that he had originally planned for the pig to die much sooner and someone find the body but he was quite happy with the events that had happened.

His first visit after he gained his freedom had been to the Burrow where he found the whole family at home. Using his magic he appeared in the kitchen in the guise of a ghost, it took him but a few minutes to drain the life forces from the red headed members of the family he once thought of as his own. Harry walked away from the ramshackle house feeling no remorse at all.

His second visit had been to the ministry where the Malfoy family were being held for Ron's murder and the plot that had killed Harry Potter. Even though he was seen by several people the Malfoys all suffered the same end as the Weasleys.

Time after time as a ghost, he was spotted either entering or leaving the homes of those who had betrayed him, or homes of the purebloods. People were so afraid of the avenging ghost of Harry Potter they simply ran away, no one tried to stop him as he carried out his revenge on the Wizarding world.

Hermione awoke once again with tears running down her face. The nightmare was still the same though now it was only two or three times a month that she suffered. Reaching over to her bedside table she turned the small alarm clock to see the time.

Slowly she lifted her ancient body from the hard bed, she had much to do and she prayed that this would be the day she found what she had been looking for. Opening her curtains she looked out into the darkness, slowly with her old withered hands she opened the window. Looking up at the still black sky she began to speak.

"Happy birthday Harry. It wont be much longer my love, I'll find it, I found some manuscripts yesterday, I feel sure they were Merlin's. I'm sure I'll find it in them. I'm going to read your journal again first though; it's the only thing that has kept me searching. It's a thousand years today since I received that precious journal, a thousand years of searching for the answer. I have to find it soon, my body is finally giving up, and I have just a few precious drops of Flamels elixir left, soon I will be just a living husk locked in the nightmare of what we… I did to you."

The ancient wrinkled woman sat carefully in the middle of the rune circle and with the tip of her wand she began to paint runes in her own blood, all over her body. Pausing and taking a breath she looked up at the full moon shining so brilliantly above her. This is it Harry my love, my last chance. I have nothing left the elixir is fading fast, I have just the activation rune to do and if the gods will it, I will soon be with you. Hermione Granger despised outcast from what remained of the magical world drew the last rune and on the stroke of midnight on her 1142nd birthday she activated the runes.

There was pain like she had never even dreamed was possible. There was no light, no dark. There was absolutely nothing but extreme pain that seemed to be going on for ever. And then there was nothing.

Suddenly there was a battle raging all around her, people were casting spells in all directions, the picture faded and she was able to breathe again. Looking around she found herself standing in the grave yard at Godrics Hollow. Just in front of her stood Harry, quietly talking to his parents' headstone.

Hermione was so pleased that all her years of searching and planning, all the triple checking and care had worked. The runes had sent her back to the day Harry had spent at Godrics Hollow. It was two hours before she and Ron became boy and girl friend, she let out a quiet sigh she could now show Harry how she had felt about him for the past three years in this time, and hopefully stop him turning into the dark and heartless destroyer of the Wizarding world that he had eventually become.

She remembered the night he had turned up in her small flat, without saying a word he had grabbed her and with a wave of his hand she stood before him completely naked. That was the first night when he had taken her, she had been a virgin but it did not seem to bother him as he threw her on the bed and had his way with her, and she could do nothing to prevent the love and longing she had had for him surfacing and she begged him for more, but he had simply vanished.

Now she was ready to show him she loved him and would do anything to prove it too him. Prevent the hate that built up in him until he had almost completely wiped out magic in Britain before his core had exploded inside the ministry demolishing the building and killing what few workers were left, taking them with him to the next life. Quickly she shifted to the Burrow and she walked quickly to the broom shed to await the arrival of her past self who had arranged to meet Ron at ten pm.

Hermione Granger crept from the Burrow and headed to the broom shed, she wanted to be early tonight; it was the night she was finally going to give her self to Ron. This was the night she hoped that giving her virginity to her red haired best friend would end the love she felt for her other best friend. The night she could convince her self she truly loved Ron and not Harry.

As she entered the shed she did not see the ghostly spirit that quickly approached her, the first she knew about it was when the spirit began to merge with her revealing over a thousand years of memories. Just three minutes after entering the shed the two Hermione's were completely merged and all of the stupid plans of being with Weasley instead of the one she truly loved were changed.

When Ron entered the shed it was to be told that the girl he had fancied since he realised she was female at the Yule ball wanted nothing more to do with him. She told him she wanted nothing to do with someone as selfish and self centred as he was. On leaving the stunned red head she told him that she was actually in love with Harry and prayed he would forgive her for being so stupid.

She left the Burrow that night and took Harry with her. In her own bedroom at her parents' house what she had earlier planned to give to Ron to try and destroy forever the love she felt for her raven haired best friend. She gave to Harry and helped that love to grow and become strong.

One year later Mrs Hermione Potter gave birth to a beautiful daughter, her husband Harry was ecstatically happy as he went to bed that night. He had the woman he had loved for as long as he knew what love was as his wife and now they had their first child. He could settle down now and be completely content with his world.

...


	33. Chapter 35 Pssst

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse

"Psssst… Psssst…" Hermione Granger heard from somewhere to her left. She looked back at the Burrow and the hurt and anger caused by the boy she had thought the only one ever likely to fancy her so had chosen to be her boyfriend rose again in her chest causing more tears to leak from her eyes. Ron was such a fool at times, why did he have to keep talking about Lavender Brown when she herself was right there practically throwing her self at him. She had thought after 'that kiss' he would ask her out and they would be happy together, but he had not yet said anything about them getting together. Instead he kept on and on about how much he enjoyed snogging with that bitch Brown.

"Pssssst… Pst… Pssst… Pssst…." She heard the noise again but this time it seemed far more urgent and insistent. Looking to the left she could just make out the partially hidden Luna Lovegood beckoning to her. Knowing from the way Luna was acting that the blond Ravenclaw did not wish to be seen by anyone from the Burrow Hermione carefully looked around and once she was sure there was no one watching her she causally made her way over to the tree that Luna was hiding behind.

"Luna what on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked the quirky blonde.

"I'm trying to gain your attention, just as I have been doing for the past several days since you arrived here Hermione. I was getting worried that the Wrackspurts had finally removed what's left of your brain." Luna answered in her dreamy voice, Luna then seemed to become far more focused and said "Come with me over to my house I have something very important to show you. I have it in my dad's pensieve."

Hermione had been in too many dangerous situations over the past years with Harry Potter to simply follow someone away from the security of the Burrow and her eyes narrowed, "How do I know you are who you appear to be?" she asked scrutinising the younger girl. "How do I know you are not simply trying to get hold of one of Harry's friends for some nefarious reason?" she asked as she pulled out her wand.

Luna chuckled a little "Hermione Granger you should have been careful when you cast that silly silencing curse at a death eater," Luna answered as she pulled a galleon out of a hidden pocket and passed it to Hermione. "Seventh floor, room of requirements, of course I could tell you about the toad lady and the cruciatus spell you stopped her casting on Harry."

Satisfied that this really was Luna, Hermione put her wand away and two minutes later found her self following Luna as they stealthily made their way through Weasley wood to Luna's home. Inside the badly damaged building that Luna had grown up in, Luna had set up the magical tent she and her father had used on their expeditions. Luna led Hermione into the tent and offered her a seat in the small living room, in front of them on a coffee table sat a pensieve which Luna tapped with her wand before sitting back to watch once again the memory that was in the pensieve, as it played out in front of them.

'_Harry Potter stood on the edge of the forbidden forest talking to the spirits of his mother, father, and Sirius. Harry asked if dying would hurt much which had brought tears to his mothers' eyes. Having said he would be with them soon Harry dropped the stone of life and then he turned back and looked at Hogwarts castle. They could only just hear him as he whispered "Goodbye Hermione my love."_ The memory then faded and was finished.

Both girls had tears on their cheeks when Hermione asked "How did you get this? Who's memory is it?"

The quiet voice that answered her question with "Mine," came from behind them making Hermione spin in her seat while pulling her wand from her pocket. Standing behind them stood Lily Potter who like a ghost was slightly opaque and yet unlike a ghost she was not grey and colourless she looked exactly like a normal person, and were it not for the opaqueness would have been mistaken for a living person.

"Hello Hermione, normally I would say here that it is nice to meet you, but as you broke my baby's heart I don't know if it would be the right thing to say." Lily Potter said with a deep sadness in her voice.

Hermione sat gaping at the image of Harry's mother her mouth moving with no noise coming out. Luna gave a sad smile before she spoke, "Lily was able to remain with the stone and sent a Snorkack to fetch me. First one I ever actually saw you know. Anyway I have temporarily brought the stone here. You should listen to what she has to say Hermione."

Luna had them all sit at the table while she made a pot of tea, she then joined them and looked expectantly at Lily. "So would you like me to tell her or would you rather say what you wish to say?" Luna asked Lily with her vague look back in her eyes.

Lily looked longingly at the two cups of tea on the table as if she would rather take a drink of the beverage than do anything else. "I do miss having a cup of tea," she told Luna before she turned to Hermione.

"Tell me Hermione, what will you do if Hogwarts opens up again this coming year?"

"I need to return when the school opens to complete my education, whether it is this year or next, I will need my NEWT's to get a good job." Hermione replied with certainty.

"AH, I see, so then tell me what will happen with Mr Weasley?" Lily said the name as if it were some vile disease.

"I… er… I was sort of hoping to have a future with him, you know a romantic sort of future…" Hermione answered not quite sure how to answer properly after what she heard Harry say, it was making her rethink her previous ideas on who would ever fall for her.

"So you want to be involved romantically with the red head, hmm, then why would you waste your time returning to Hogwarts, what benefit would it be to you? Or is it that, like me, you don't know that if you are to be accepted as the red headed pureblood's fiancée you will have to sign a betrothal form. That your choice will be taken from you, you will become a virtual slave to him.

Weasley is a pureblood bigot and I am rather shocked you have not yet realised that, the way he speaks about your parents and other muggles, the way he belittles everything you enjoy doing, the way his equally bigoted father Arthur treats muggles as novelties or pets of some lower order. Do you really think that with his attitude to learning he would let you return to school, you think you will be allowed to have a job, a career that will show him up?

What really shocks me is that I know you are in love with my son, I've seen it in the way you worry about him, take care of him and even protect him. I've seen it in the way you look at him, the desire in your eyes, the joy in your face when he puts you above everyone else. Why make such a stupid choice, why would you want to become another Molly, living the life of a near pauper and being a breed mare, pushing out even more Weasleys each year?

Hermione child you need to rethink the direction you are travelling, you are in love with Harry, don't throw that love away. You know my son is no bigot, you know he will love you till the ends of time. Think what you are doing child." Lily sat back with a sigh having said all she was going to say.

"Hermione, you have no idea why I use this loony persona do you?" Luna asked speaking just after Lily ended.

"I… well no not really, I mean I always thought that maybe you are a seer or something." Hermione told her friend.

"No, actually it was… is my solution to a problem my mum told me about many years ago. It was just before she died actually. My dad is a little eccentric, every one knows it but what most don't know is, he is a lot like Arthur and Ron in that he is a pureblood bigot. Not in the way that the death eaters were, but a bigot just the same, he wants me married to a pureblood. Thanks to my loony persona everyone my dad has approached about a betrothal contract for me has turned him down and he has approached quite a number of families.

I believe myself to be far to intelligent to become someone like Molly Weasley with nothing to do but feed my kids and knit useless jumpers, and believe me without my image that is how I would end up. Even though we won the war against Voldemort nothing has really changed for the ordinary Wizarding folk yet, and wont do so in the near future. They still have their ancient customs and traditions, and they will never give them up unless there is a complete change of government. By that I mean a government with no purebloods at all, not even as a filing clerk.

Once I am finished at Hogwarts I intend to move out into the muggle world where I can drop my silly image and hopefully find a good man to fall in love with, marry, and settle down." Luna said with no trace of the loony Lovegood image. "If I end up married to a wizard, I will be forced to sign away all my free will, I will have no choice where I live, what I do, who my friends are, how many children I bear. And you will be even worse off, there are five Weasley brothers left and you will be expected to… what is the term… service them all. You will be expected to supply new blood to all of their inbred families, you will have to … er service them all more than once a year and probably be pregnant for many years to come."

After she finished speaking Luna handed over a large leather covered book to Hermione. "You should read the chapter on Marriage laws; I think you will find it enlightening."

Confused and doubtful about the laws Hermione found the chapter and began to read, by the time she had finished the chapter she knew that if she became Ron's girlfriend she would also become the sex slave of all the Weasleys. Thoughts of what she had gone through with Ron over the years, his disrespect for her muggle parents, his selfish attitude and lack of respect for all the things she enjoyed doing all the insults and the 'I should not have to work for anything, it should be handed to me' attitude all of it ran through her mind, and how he would treat her terrified her. Slowly she placed the book down on the small table and took a deep breath.

Realising, as she closed the book and the last words Harry in the pensieve said still ran through her mind, that Lily was right in all she said, she actually was in love with Harry, she had just refused to believe he could love her back. "I should ask Harry if he is willing to forgive me for how I behaved over the past two years," she muttered just loud enough so the two women with her could hear.

"Hermione dear, don't bother bringing up the past. When you get back to the Burrow ask my son to go with you to fetch your mum and dad from Australia. You will see the truth of all we have told you by the reaction of the Weasleys, and I can guarantee that Harry will support you against them and choose to go with you. In fact I would not be surprised if he did not teach the Weasleys a thing or two that they desperately need to learn. Especially that disgustingly ill mannered one. Remember Harry loves you above all others." Lily said.

With a determination that she had not had since the beginning of their fifth year Hermione said goodbye to Lily and Luna and made her way back to the Burrow. Lily let go of her connection to the resurrection stone when Luna promised to throw the stone into the river Otter that very afternoon. Luna then left her home to do just that.

Arriving back at the Burrow Hermione took a few deep breaths before she opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Molly informed her that Ron and Harry were upstairs in the boy's bedroom, which she thanked the older woman for and then made her way upstairs. She entered the room after knocking and hearing Harry call come in.

Stepping into the room Hermione locked her eyes on Harry before speaking, "Harry could I have a private talk with you, it's about a family matter?" she asked begging him with her eyes to say yes.

"Harry sensed that something was not quite right so he agreed straight away. "Yeah, we'll take a walk over to the pond and we can have a chat there, ok?" he said as he stood up.

Ron made to follow them from the room but Harry turned and put his hand up. "Are you deaf Ron? She asked me for a private chat, not a public one. Which means you are not invited."

Ron looked flabbergasted for several seconds before his face began to take on his usual look of anger. "If Herms has something to say then I am entitled to listen," he yelled quite loudly.

Harry looked at Ron with a truly sad expression on his face, "Ron, I know that somewhere in that space between your ears that there is a brain, now if you find it and use it to look through your memory I feel sure you will find the meaning of private, so unless you wish to get into trouble you will stay where you are."

"But Harry Herms is my girlfriend, I have a right to listen," Ron declared still angry.

"Ron! Don't use that awful name, my name is HERMIONE! And you are not my boyfriend unless you asked me while I was asleep and that doesn't count." Hermione said equally angrily.

Ron turned on her "You are mine everyone knows it, I don't need to ask."

Harry looked at Ron for several moments then he spoke showing the Harry Potter who had killed Voldemort. "Ron sit down shut up and stop being so ruddy stupid. All you go on about is snogging Brown proving you don't think of Hermione as your girlfriend. There is of course the fact that if you have not asked her then Hermione can not possibly be your girlfriend. You know what Hermione this bloody place is full of ruddy idiots, his daft sister keeps telling me she's my girlfriend even though I broke up with her over a year ago, and his mother keeps talking about weddings as if I had bloody proposed or something. they're all mental and it's driving me nuts."

Ron stepped back seeing the true Harry showing through and then decided he might be safer if he waited till later, and then ask what they spoke about. Shaking a little, the fear he had felt when Harry spoke still there he sat back down on his bed and watched as Harry had Hermione lead the way outside.

When they reached the small Weasley pond Hermione placed some of her best silencing charms around them before she spoke. "OOOh I hate him so much sometimes," she exclaimed kicking at a clump of grass.

"Well if you hate him why the hell did you kiss him?" Harry asked slightly surprised and a large hint of jealousy showing.

"Gods Harry please don't remind me about that, I've been trying hard to forget that ever since it happened. I don't know what came over me, I swear it must have been some sort of mental aberration or something, I felt awful after." She replied with a plea in her voice.

Harry nodded a few times "hmm, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Harry I need to go look for my parents, I promised I would restore their memories once the war was over and they would be safe. Would you come with me, please?" she said looking deep into his eyes.

Harry did not hesitate "Yes no trouble, I'll have to go face the Goblins to get some of my money first, but I don't really see any problems with that, the letter they sent me was to thank me for saving their business. How long do you think we will be in Australia?"

Hermione smiled at him "Well I could wish to be there long enough for that idiot Weasley to forget me, but the truth is I'm not sure, it depends where they ended up, I know where I suggested they go, but I don't know if they went there." Hermione answered her confidence rising now that he had agreed to go with her.

"How about we leave this afternoon, I have been wracking my brains for a good excuse to get away from Molly and Ginny since that first weekend we arrived here?" Harry asked hopefully. "Oh will we need to pack much do you think?" he added quickly.

"We can put most of our things in my bag, all we need to keep out and pack in a case is a few changes of clothes and our toiletries. I'll have to sort through my stuff to see what is still good enough though. Most of the clothes I have either don't fit me anymore or they are worn out. So yes I think we could leave the Burrow this afternoon, get a room in some small hotel near to Heathrow for the night and I can check out my clothes there." She told him a beaming smile on her face.

"Hang on Hermione, if your clothes are so bad, and mine were worn out even before those vile Dursleys handed them down to me don't you think we should do a little shopping, get some new clothes. I mean what will your mum and dad think if we turn up looking like two scruffs." Harry said a large grin on his own face.

Hermione, who had heard an undercurrent of jealousy when he had asked about her and kissing Ron, let go of all the restraints she had placed on her feelings for Harry, and in her new burst of happiness she answered without thinking. "Yes of course, you are right my love; we should get some new things."

Harry who could not have been much happier with what she had said took hold of her elbow and together they walked back to the Burrow to tell the Weasley about their plans.

Harry and Hermione, after a long loud shouting match and several threats left the Burrow hand in hand. Harry had been shocked to his core when Molly had told him that as a half-blood he could go nowhere without her permission because she was a pureblood, and that he and Hermione were going to marry Ginny and Ron so she could have her one big happy family. Ron kept on yelling that Hermione was his property to do with as he pleased, while Ginny was screaming that Harry was hers and she had waited since she was a little girl of four to marry him.

Harry had lost his temper and his anger exploded at Molly "Look you stupid old cow, for years I have put up with your stupid comments like 'Harry you are just like one of my own'. You hardly even bloody know me; your sick comments of 'you did not bring me up to act like that' annoy me to no end. For your bloody information, Hermione is the only one who could be classed as having brought me up, not you and your smothering unwanted bleeding bear hugs.

Who the cowing hell do you think you are, telling me I have to do as you say you stupid bitch. I just fought a ruddy war to stop people telling me what to do, making out they are better because of their filthy stinking blood. I only ever visited you because I was never given a choice, believe me if the Grangers had asked me to I would have happily stayed away from you to be with them, at least their child is ruddy civilised, unlike yours."

As the two teens left the Weasley land heading for Australia, inside the house the occupants all lay on the floor stunned and each with a hideously marked forehead that had BIGOT spelled out in festering boils and pimples. All of it done by Harry, with the elder wand the marks would last a lifetime. As Hermione watched to see exactly just how far he would go with the Weasleys to protect her from them, she knew for sure he loved her more than any other. She left with him knowing that he would have gone much further in his treatment of the family he had just realised were pureblood bigots if he had not held himself back at the last second and simply stunned them all, she was convinced he would have put them all in St Mungo's had she not been there.

Having arrived in Australia they found the Granger parents in the town that had been suggested by Hermione. Their memories had already been restored thanks to the local shaman but they had retained their disguise as the Wilkins and ran a small grocery shop on the main road of the town. They had a comfortable small house on the outskirts of the small township and were quite happy with their life. The only thing they had to spoil their happiness was the knowledge that their only daughter was away in England fighting a war that they could get no news about.

The celebration that night in the Granger house was about as happy as it could have been. The two parents were so happy to get their child back, and Hermione was truly happy and relieved that their memories had not suffered at all. Hermione was surprised when her mother Helen asked "So are you two married yet?"

She was even more surprised when Harry answered, not by turning red or shy, but by saying "No not yet Mrs Granger… not yet... but I hopefully we will be one day soon."

Forcing down her surprise and hoping to get Harry to take the next step in their relationship and ask her to be his girlfriend, Hermione answered her mothers question as well, "Well I think we should be married about a month after Harry asks me." What she had expected to happen was not what happened. Instead of asking her to be his girlfriend as she had hoped he would, Harry turned to her and dropped to one knee and asked "Hermione will you marry me?"

Hermione hadn't even realised she was moving until her lips locked onto Harry's after a squealed "Yes Harry, yes." their first kiss was all that Hermione could have hoped for in a kiss and her knees seemed to turn to jelly, the only other two kisses she had had were completely forgotten.

"Well Richard, seems we have a wedding to organise my love," Helen chuckled.

"Huh, you don't fool me for a second woman… I know you have their wedding all planned out already. I also know you don't need anything I or Harry have to suggest." Richard said putting his arm around his wife's waist. At the look he got from Harry, Richard chuckled. "Harry son, Helen has been telling me for the past four years that you would someday be my son in law. And I am willing to bet everything I own that she already has plans and is just waiting for Hermione to approve them. So son come on you can help me pour the wine so we can celebrate your fall into the world of 'yes dear, no dear'." And celebrate they did as the two women did the little amount of organising that was left to do for their wedding.

Hermione always wondered if Lily and maybe even Luna knew how things would turn out in the end, but as they never returned to Britain she never found out the answer.

...


	34. Chapter 36 The Water was freezing

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books

The water was freezing, the chain around his neck strangling, in his struggles he managed to grab the sword he was after which he used to cut through the chain that was dragging him down. Trying to surface his vision blurred his body began to shut down due to the lack of oxygen and then his head broke through the surface. Weak and freezing he managed to reach the bank side of the pond and crawled out of the water. Darkness surrounded him and he found himself in a strange ethereal place that seemed to consist of nothing but white clouds, clouds that formed elegant structures.

There was not another soul to be seen; when he called out he was answered only by the echo of his own voice. Searching around the strange structures he walked into one that seemed somehow familiar. Inside the building it seemed that short clips of movies were playing. Fascinated he began to watch them, quickly realising that what he was watching were his own memories. There were the ones filled with the horrors of his childhood, of his first and consequent years at Hogwarts, and then one in particular caught his attention.

_He and Hermione were in the Hogwarts library, according to the date on the daily prophet they were reading it was at the beginning of their six year. It shocked him as he watched him self kissing and seriously fondling Hermione while she had her hand inside his robes. Kissing passionately they were both unaware as three people approached and stood behind them. Then a fourth person approached them from their front gathering their attention._

"_Mr Potter, Miss Granger how many times must I tell you that this behaviour can not continue?" asked Minerva McGonagall._

_The two teens looked up at their head of house a look of guilt on their faces. "I'm sorry professor but I don't believe you have had reason to tell us that before," was Harry's reply._

_They instantly recognised the voice that came from behind them, "I told you head master your charms are not strong enough, it's time to use the potion." Said the piercing voice of Molly Weasley._

"_Yeah the mudblood bitch is mine, she gets to be my slave while Potter gets to screw Ginny until he signs over all his inheritance to us, he does not get to screw my woman," Ron Weasley practically screamed._

"_Some how Molly I do believe you are correct," Albus Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone, "now Harry, we can not have you consorting with someone of questionable heritage, you must marry a true pureblood as I have told you before. The Pureblood families would not accept yet another mudblood sullying the Potter line; it is for your own good to marry Miss Weasley."_

_Harry watched as the memory Harry turned while reaching for his wand but the headmaster was far to fast for him. The memory ended with the word obliviate echoing into the distance._

Harry watched several more memories where he and Hermione were together as a couple in love, and each time the old man obliviated them. After watching the memories for what seemed a life time Harry noticed the building was disappearing. He could hear a faint voice calling him.

Harry woke to find Ron Weasley standing over him asking if he was ok. He was surprised and shocked as the bone dry Weasley began to go on about how it was lucky he had happened to find him and pull him from the pool. Not saying a word Harry thought about all those hidden memories and the blocks that were on his mind began to collapse, anger beyond any he had ever felt before filled him but outwardly to Weasley he seemed quite calm as he regained his strength. Knowing he would get his revenge quite soon he kept his calm demeanour, straining not to show the traitor just how much he hated him.

A short time later Harry stood to the side as Ron watched the images from the locket, each and every image coming from Ron's head were where he had seen Harry and Hermione kissing before they were obliviated, they were also scenes from the memories now restored in Harry's mind. Harry struggled to keep his anger hidden as those images showed him that what he had seen in his strange dream were his real memories. Finally he swung the sword and destroyed the locket bring an end to Ron's mental torture.

Ron watched as Harry destroyed the locket the images he saw were making him furious. As Harry dropped the sword to rest at his side and wondered what to do about his discoveries, he was actually debating whether he should behead the traitor when Ron turned on him. The furious jealous red haired young man swung his fist wildly at Harry while screaming about him touching his woman yet again. It was Ron's words and actions that finally confirmed for Harry that all those memories were without doubt completely real and that Dumbledore along with the Weasleys were far from being the light family they portrayed themselves to be.

Ron's fist missed as Harry, quite used to avoiding sneak attacks from his cousin and uncle ducked and swung a counter punch at the tall raging red heads stomach. Ron doubled over with a loud gasp of pain as all the air exited his lungs; slowly he dropped to his knees as he tried to look for Harry's next punch. In stead of a punch he was hit with a petrification spell that locked his arms to his sides.

Harry was filled with anger when he remember how in love he was with Hermione, love that the Weasleys and Dumbledore had stolen, he then remembered another memory, one where Hermione was reading a book and she had discovered a small ritual for one chosen of the gods, that she read out loud it was possible, using the ritual the prophesied unknown power could be changed into the ability to call on the power behind magic to help Harry, to call on the very god or gods that had chosen him to destroy Riddle despite his horcruxes. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do to get some revenge.

Turning to look Ron in the face he started to speak. "So you lousy bastard all those memories that came to me before when I climbed from the pool were true. You have been obliviating us and feeding us potions so that you could rape my girlfriend. You should never have done that Weasley, I'm calling down a magical blood feud on the Weasley family." Using the sword he carved a two foot square rune into the frozen earth and then stepped into the middle of it to activate it with his magic, then he began to call to the heavens three times. "I call for magical justice on those who have committed offences on the chosen one of the gods of magic, I call for punishment of those who have treated me so unjustly. I call on the gods of love for justice for the theft of the love my soul mate and I were robbed of. I call on the gods of Hades for justice against those that have done me harm and have already left this world. As I ask so mote it be."

Ron gave a scream of pain and horror as he was surrounded by a bright light for several seconds and then his magic was slowly ripped from him. Again rather painfully, and he screamed even louder. Racked with pain as all the magic around him seemed to tear out of his very skin and muscles, removing every trace of magic from him and everything he had with him, even the traces of magic used on his clothes, Ron tried to escape the light and pain and stumbling and staggering he tried to get away, trying to get away from the revenge Harry had called down on him, he prayed for help to get away from the light that was so very painful. But his prayers went unanswered as the gods issued their justice to him.

Harry heard the splash as Ron fell into the pond but was held back from doing anything to interfere by the magic he had called. When the light finally faded Ron was nowhere in sight and the pond had started to freeze over once again. Shaking his head at his inability to feel sorry for his former mate or any satisfaction over what had just happened he picked up the destroyed locket and the sword of Gryffindor and made his way back to the tent and Hermione. Just before he reached the tent he realised that there was something different about him self. Feeling at his forehead he found his scar was no longer there, or at least he could not feel it, and he felt far lighter, far happier and far stronger than he had ever been.

At the same time that Ron was screaming in pain the same thing was happening to two females in a hidden house on the outskirts of London. Molly and Ginny Weasley died while being surrounded by a group of the members of the order of the phoenix, each and every one of them screaming in agony as they suffered justice at the hands of the gods called by the chosen one.

After entering the tent and making sure that Hermione was still asleep he sat back down on a log next to the fire and continued his shift at guard duty. While sitting there he sorted through all the memories that had been blocked until they all fitted back in to their correct places. He then spent the rest of the night working out what he should do. In several locations in both England and Scotland the gods that Harry had called on answered his call and all Tom Riddle's remaining Horcruxes perished just as the one in Harry's forehead had.

Tom Riddle was standing in front of his collected death eaters about to give them their orders for the following week, when he screamed out "POTTER NO, please nooooo." He then collapsed to the floor as his magically constructed body fell apart. His one hundred and ten marked death eaters then discovered how Riddle had dealt with those that betrayed him, their dark marks all flared at the same time and a pain so fiercely intense ran through them and destroyed their minds. The few who were there that were not marked and remained standing, were terrified of the power that they had witnessed destroy their dark lord and so many of his followers. They sincerely believed it was Harry Potter's doing, they decided as one that they would be far safer if they turned themselves in to the order of the phoenix and made their confessions, rather than risk Potter coming after them and doing what ever he had done to their dark lord. In the end with most of the order members in the same condition as the dark lord they had to turn themselves in to the remaining members of the ministry and beg for Potter to be kept away from them.

At seven that morning Harry made breakfast for himself and Hermione. As they finished off their meal Harry spoke quietly to the girl he loved, who due to charms and spells was still miserable about Ron leaving. "Right Hermione Jane, it's time to pack up. We are taking a break; we will go some where safe and take a well deserved rest to build our selves up again. I'll have no arguments over this, we are both skin and bone through lack of proper food, and give it a few more days we won't even be able to cast a simple lumos spell."

Two days later Harry led Hermione into St Mary's hospital in Dublin, she thought they were there for some high protein potions and other associated things. Fifteen minutes after entering the hospital she found her self in a room with two mind healers and Harry. It took the two mind healers a little over an hour to remove all the blocks on Hermione's memories, when she was ready to leave she was in tears, she found it hard to discover that people she had thought the world of and had so much respect for could treat her and Harry in such an evil way.

Sitting in a small hotel room in Dublin having read about the success of the ritual Harry made his mind up what he was going to do. Taking Hermione with him he visited the Dublin branch of Gringotts and made arrangements for all his possessions and money to be transferred there from London. While at the bank they saw a copy of the late edition of the Prophet, the headlines boldly stating that the dark lord known as Voldemort was dead and almost all his followers were mindless, Tom Riddle had been killed by Harry Potter, those not killed were queuing up with their hands on their heads waiting for members of the dept of magical law enforcement to arrest them.

The fact that his scar was gone helped Harry to believe the paper was telling the truth and his biggest enemy was no longer a threat. Talking quietly he informed Hermione that his war was not yet over, he had Dumbledore, the Weasley family, and all those order members who had helped rob him of his childhood and forced him into imprisonment at Privet Drive, to deal with. He wanted some revenge on the entire British wizarding world for how he had been treated and he was going to get it, even on those that were dead.

Harry left the offices of the Irish daily news in a very good mood, copies of his and Hermione's memories of how they had been treated by Dumbledore and the Weasley's along with other memories of how they had been treated by the British magical world were left in the office of the Irish magical news paper, several reporters were working on stories that would destroy the reputation that Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix had had, Dumbledore would simply be remembered as one of the lesser dark lords of the twentieth century.

Stories of the treatment of the boy who lived by the British began the collapse of the pureblood's governing the country which led to an all muggleborn government only five years later.

The Weasleys and the Order of the Phoenix never recovered from the justice of the gods; many of them that survived lived in pain for the rest of their lives. Those that recovered were those who asked Harry to forgive them for working against him while they had thought that they were doing what was right. All had been misled by Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione settled down in Ireland and enjoyed a long peaceful and happy life as a couple. Their children and grandchildren also remained in Ireland, all preferring to think of them selves as Irish and not British. It would be a very long time before a Potter would step foot on British soil again. Twenty generations later the Administrator of magic for the Irish Republic, who had an uncanny resemblance to a bushy haired Hermione Potter signed an extradition treaty with the British magical government.

...


End file.
